Preso
by Nayru A
Summary: Seto Kaiba esta a punto de perder Kaiba Corp porque sus inversionistas lo creen loco, pero para evitar caer en un manicomio tendrá que ser preso de una carcel peor: El matrimonio. SI Gran Final! ni tan grande u.u
1. Seto Kaiba: Proposición de matrimonio

-----

Preso

-----

Seto Kaiba estaba paralizado ante la idea de dejar Kaiba Corp., y solo porque lo creían un sujeto con inestabilidad mental. ¿Inestable el? Para nada, simplemente el había puesto a Kaiba Corp en el mapa gracias a sus innovaciones para el Duel Monsters, y ahora esos seres que se decían socios y/o inversionistas que estaban ganando mucho dinero gracias a el, decán que su vida era inestable y que eso podría afectar a la empresa.

El joven no mostro desesperación, solo intentó calmarse pasando una mano por sus cabellos castaños, cerrando sus ojos sutilmente y concentrandoce bien. Si no se fue a pique cuando fue el torneo de pegasus en la Duelist Island, o cuando llegó Duke Dublin y sus Dados de Monstruos como competencia, entonces su empresa estaba bien, solo que ahora creían que su inestable vida era un riesgo.

- Ustedes están completamente locos - los enfrentó Seto en la sala de juntas - no saben de lo que estan hablando...

- Al contrario joven Kaiba, lo hemos investigado muy bien - respondió uno de los hombres, de amplio estomago y barba de candado - tenemos pruebas de su irresponsabilidad hacia la empresa y facilmente podríamos llevarlo a un juicio y quitarsela. ¿O acaso no es irresponsabilidad dejar una empresa tan grande para ir a un duelo en una isla lejana?

- Tenía que salvar el alma de mi hermano Mokuba... Pegasus estaba loco!

- Pero da la casualidad de que no te lo creerían... - el hombre imitó la voz de Seto - "Hola, soy Seto Kaiba, no pude encargarme de la empresa porque tube que ir a salvar el alma de mi hermano a una isla, que fue robada por Maximilian Pegasus el creador del Duel Monsters, y tuve que ir a rescatarlo..." - la voz del hombre regresó a la normalidad - Eso ni mi abuelita lo cree...

Por mas que quisiera negarlo ellos tenían razón, perdería en los tribunales, y como Mokuba era aun menor de edad aun no podría manejar la empresa. Capaz que al final lo tachaban de loco y terminaba en un manicomio estando cuerdo. Definitivamente tenía que encontrar una rapida solución para una supuesta "Vida Estable"

- O encuentra la manera de aparentar una vida con una familia "feliz" o entonces preparece a perder Kaiba Corp - mencionó el hombre, representando a los demás inversionistas - los tribunales estarán listos en un mes...

- ¿Me estan amenazando?

- No lo estamos amenazando, es una advertencia solamente... procure estar "estable" para cuando lo llamemos a los tribunales...

Eso era una amenaza que Seto Kaiba se vería obligado a no rechazar. Su cabeza aun no se reponía de esos pensamientos cuando llegó a la mansión Kaiba, pasando por el comedor y encerrandose en su estudio personal, sin mirar a su hermano Mokuba que tenía de visita a Yugi y a los demás.

Mokuba fue a ver que estaba pasando.

- Seto, voy en preparatoria, ya no soy un niño - le decía Mokuba por detrás de la puerta - Se que tienes problemas...

- ¿Crees que soy inestable? - le respondió el castaño sin abrirle.

- ¿Eh? - Mokuba dudó un poco - Pues no se a que te refieres...

- Dije que si crees que soy inestable...

- Pues... yo solo pienso que pasas mucho tiempo teniendo duelos, haciendo torneos y cosas asi.

- O sea que estoy amargado... un momento... - por mas inteligente que fuera, Seto intentaba captár la información - ¿Estas diciendo que soy amargado?

Mokuba no respondió. Sabía que su hermano estaba mas furioso que cuando llegó, asi que regresó con Yugi y los demás.

- Esta muy furioso... mas que de costumbre, creo que el estrés lo está afectando finalmente.

- ¿Es porque estamos aqui? - preguntó Yugi.

- ¡Claro que no! Nada que ver! - respondió el mas joven de los Kaiba - Se fue muy bien a la oficina y ahora regresa mas raro... me preguntó que si su vida era inestable..

- Mas que inestable yo diría que está loco - interrumpió Jounouchi con algo de sarcasmo - Nadie está mas obsecionado con el Duel Monsters que el...

- Jou, mantén tu boca cerrada - interrumpió Anzu, golpeando al rubio "perrito" - Kaiba necesita apoyo en estos momentos...

- ¿Que están haciendo aqui? - ahora si que era Seto Kaiba, vestido totalmente de negro, que miraba a los "intrusos".

- Yo los invité hermano - mencionó Mokuba antes de que su hermano hiciera algo.

- No necesito su ayuda ni la de nadie...

- Vamos hermano, dinos lo que necesitas - insistió el moreno adolescente - a la mejor podemos ayudar...

- Lo unico que necesito en estos momentos es estar solo - Seto caminó por un corredor hacia la puerta, seguido por los otros chicos - ¡Ya dejenme en paz!

Yugi y Anzu se quedaron callados al escucharlo, Jounouchi y Honda igual estaban pasmados al escuchar esas palabras cargadas de mas coraje que el normal. Mokuba no pudo hacer nada al verlo partir en su auto a toda velocidad.

- "Los tontos de los socios creen que tengo una vida inestable... ja! Que idiotas! - pensaba Seto mientras manejaba hacia el extremo oeste de Domino - les demostraré lo estable que puedo estar... aunque tenga que tragarme mi propio orgullo... no dejaré que me quiten Kaiba Corp..."

El castaño se miraba abatido, preocupado y furioso a la vez, nunca había estado tan cerca de perder Kaiba Corp. Mientras conducía contactó a varios abogados por el teléfono celular para ver que podía hacer con sus socios traidores, y aunque no le supieron decir nada tratarían de contactarlo lo mas pronto posible. Si eso no funcionaba entonces tendría que recurrir a su recién ideado plan B, que solamente tendría que asentir para darlo por hecho. Comenzó a pensar en el plan B desde que se encerró en el despacho en la mansión, y cuando salió de ahi hacia su auto ya tenía la respuesta, pero para llegar a ella tuvo que pasar por varias cuestiones, y entre ellas buscar un prototipo de mujer para que aparentara estar con el.

Pensó en Anzu Mazaki, pero la desechó rapidamente por ser demasiado amistosa e ignorante de muchas cosas, después su mente divagó hacia Mai Kuyaku, pero la rubia gastaría mas dinero del que el pudiera ganar. Incluso pensó en Shizuka Katsuya, la hermana del "perro", pero simplemente pasaría lo mismo que con Mazaki. Tembló al solo pensar en la chiquilla Rebeca, que por cierto andaba de novia con su hermano Mokuba. Hubiera querido apostar que Ishizu primero se tiraba de lo mas alto de la Esfinge antes que tener algo con el, aunque comenzó a pensar en sus puntos buenos.

Ishizu Ishtar, ella era la única que podía sacarle canas verdes y que no querría obtener nada de el. Pero primero tendría que ver que podían hacer los abogados y luego recurriría a la visionaria, aunque la tuviera que mantener informada primero.

-----

La puerta del departamento sonó fuertemente provocando un sobresalto en Malik Ishtar, que se cayó del sofá donde estaba tomando una siesta. En cuanto recobró la compostura miró a su hermana Ishizu rabiando a morir, tirando el bolso hacia el, que se alcanzó a agachar para que no le diera en la cabeza.

- Epa! ¡¿Que fue eso?!

- Estupidos!! Son unos estúpidos!!

- Oh... ya se que fue lo que paso... - Malik se dirigió a la cocina - alguien esta de mal humor y necesita... - le enseña una cubeta de tres colores - Helado napolitano!!!

- No molestes, no estoy de humor...

- Tu te lo pierdes - el joven comenzó a comer helado con una cuchara sacada de quien sabe donde - Y que paso?

- Perdí el financiaminto para una excavación... ¡Rayos! Apenas que nos habían dado el permiso para explorar la tumba y nos quitan los fondos!!! - miró a su hermano severamente, que comía el helado, y que para variar, estaba muy indecente - Y por favor ponte aunque sea una camiseta!! Esta bien que sea nuestro departamento pero no puedes andar con boxers todo el día!!!

- Claro que puedo!! Pero mala suerte hermanita... por lo del museo... - Malik seguía comiendo el helado - creo que me acabé el de chocolate...

- No se que hare, sin la excavación no habra exposición, los del museo amenazaron con despedirme...

- Pues... un pajarito me dijo por ahi una noticia... - el joven buscaba su camiseta tras los sillones - ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Kaiba? Estoy segurísimo que no te la negará...

- ¿Otro Duel Monsters? No gracias... tuve suficiente con el de Ciudad Batallas... y yo jamás ire a rogarle a ese cabeza de huevo malagradecido...

Malik se cansó de buscar su camiseta y mejor se comió de un solo bocado una cucharada del napolitano y miró a su hermana tirarse en el sillón donde el antes había estado durmiendo la siesta.

- Pues... me colé en su empresa el día de ayer y escuché decir que lo iban a amenazar con perder Kaiba Corp por loco...

- No es novedad que Kaiba este loco...

- Pues al parecer lo de su empresa es grave, tanto como para tener que casarse...

- La que se case con el de seguro estara loca...

- ¿No captas hermanita? Tu podrías ser esa loca! - Malik olvidó el helado por unos momentos y tomó las manos de su hermana entre las suyas. Era la primera vez que quería ayudarla - Kaiba te daría lo que ocupas para tu investigación y el tendría su empresa!

- ¿Tu apoyando a Seto Kaiba? ¿Cuanto te pagó?

- No niego que ganaría algo - Malik volvió a tomar a cubeta de helado napolitano - pero eso no te lo diere...

- pues no me rebajaré a pedir algo asi, ¿Tengo orgullo sabes?

- No te digo que te rebajes, solo espera a que el te diga, eres su siguiente opción después de la ex-cieguita...

- Pues no me extraña, siempre recurre a mi a ultima hora... - vio a Malik con el helado - ¿Y como es que supiste eso? Y por la grandeza de Ra... ¿Como es que comes como cerdo y no engordas?

La joven Ishtar se fue a dar un baño mientras su hermano miraba la televisión acabandose con lo que quedaba de su bote de helado de vainilla. La morena dejó de pensar mientras se refrescaba, necesitaba quitarse el estrés y relajarse, dejar de pensar en sus problemas. Escuchó sonar el timbre del departamento y salió de la regadera, enroscandose en una toalla de baño. Al salir vio que su hermano ahora tenía una cubeta de helado de pistache, pero que le señalaba su cuarto.

- Ahi te buscan...

La morena entró a su cuarto, sorprendiendose de ver al mismísimo Seto Kaiba sentado en uno de los bordes de la cama. Tuvo que hacer fuerza para que no se le cayera la toalla de la impresión. El castaño no se sobresaltó, pero no pudo evitar mirar a la morena vestida solamente con una toalla y sin dejar nada a la imaginación.

- ¿Quien demonios te dejó entrar a mi cuarto?

- Tu querido hermanito... pero cambiando de tema, necesito hablar contigo...

- ¿No puedes esperar a que me cambie? Esto es vergonzoso hasta para mi!

- No ocultas nada que yo no haya visto antes - mencionó el castaño con extrema naturalidad, provocando un sonrojo y una vena de furia en la frente de la morena - además de que es urgente.

- Pues entonces habla, que no tengo tu tiempo...

El joven se puso de pie, indicandole a Ishizu que se sentara. Ishizu se sentó en uno de los bordes de la cama, cruzando las piernas y deteniendose la toalla de baño con las manos para que no mostraran mas de lo que ya mostraban.

- ¿Crees que soy inestable?

- Mas que inestable estas loco... Primero entras a MI cuarto sin MI permiso, encontrandome semi-desnuda y no me dejas cambiarme... ¿Y luego preguntas que si eres inestable?

- Puedes cambiarte si eso quieres...

- No me cambiare contigo enfrente, so tonto...

- Eso no viene al caso, solo necesito que estes dispuesta a casarte conmigo.

- No pensé que estuvieras TAN desesperado...

- No es broma Ishizu, además solo sería un matrimonio fingido, solo sería cuidar las apariencias frente a los demás para demostrar que mi vida no les incumbe a los demás y no perder Kaiba Corp.

- Pues... - la morena recordó lo que le había dicho su hermano - Acabo de perder los fondos de una exploración... ¿Estarías dispuesto a financiarlas si me caso contigo?

- Sería un gasto mucho menor comparado con lo que me haría gastar Mai, además sería beneficiado con esas excavaciones, se que tienen sus ventajas...

- Entonces... ¿Supongo que es un trato?

Kaiba asintió en silencio. La morena se puso de pie y se colocó frente a el, tomándolo de la mano derecha. Seto sintió como la sangre se le subía a su cabeza al casi sentir a Ishizu semi-desnuda frente a el, pero lo unico que pudo sentir fue una patada en el trasero y un golpe en su cabeza por golpear la pared. Malik apareció con la cubeta de pistache y miró a la pareja con sorpresa.

- ¡A la otra espera en la sala a que me cambie! - la morena se dirigió a su hermano - ¡Las visitas se reciben en la sala Malik!

Mientras la chica se cambiaba Seto esperaba en la sala junto con Malik, que miraba la televisión tranquilamente con su bote de helado. Este al ver que Kaiba lo miraba le ofreció un poco.

- ¿Quieres? Es pistache...

- No gracias...

- ¿No te gusta el pistache? Hay de cajeta en la nevera... aunque si no te gusta puedo darte del helado de choco-chips de Ishizu...

- Supongo que habras escuchado nuestra conversacion... ¿O me equivoco?

- No soy metiche... pero cuentame... ¿Si te casas con mi hermana es por bienes separados o comunes?

- Y eso que no escuchaste...

- Todo listo - Ishizu hizo acto de presencia en la sala, ya con ropa normal - No eres el unico que pondra condiciones, Seto Kaiba...

- Tranquila Ishtar, solo eres el Plan B por si los abogados no logran hacer nada...

- ¿Soy el plan B? - la morena cerró uno de sus puños, mientras que en su frente comenzaba a salir una venita de coraje - ¿Soy el plan B? - se dirigió a su hermano Malik - Te dije que yo siempre era el ultimo recurso!!!!

- No te enojes Ishtar - interrumpió Kaiba, que fue interrumpido en sus comentarios por el sonido de su celular - Si diga... ¡¿Que?! Ustedes los abogados son unos ineptos!! No saben hacer nada!! Y se supone que para eso les pago?? Vayanse al infierno!!!

Kaiba apagó el celular con furia, con tanto coraje que casi se lo aventaba a Malik en la cabeza, ¿Pero que culpa tenía Malik de que tuviera una hermana loca que se iba a casar con un loco? Bueno, ese era el pensamiento del menor de los Ishtar.

- Creo que solamente queda hacer el acuerdo prematrimonial... - Kaiba ya se había calmado despues del coraje - Lo basico ya esta dicho... solo que dirás que eres mi novia desde hace unos siete meses, eso le dara credibilidad...

- Un matrimonio aparentemente feliz... pero dormiremos separados y no habra nada de nada... Captas?

- Bu... que aburrido... - exclamó Malik, sin dejar de mirar la televisión. La pareja lo miró raro - no hay mas que novelas en la televisión...

- Por mi esta bien - mencionó Seto regresando a la conversación después de escuchar el mensaje de doble sentido del joven Ishtar - Un matrimonio feliz solamente por fuera... entonces nos casamos en una semana... ¿De acuerdo?

- Supongo que esta bien - respondió Ishizu, guiandolo hacia la puerta de salida - creo que no tenemos nada mas que hablar...

- Entonces vendré mañana para ver los detalles, todo tiene que salir creible...

- Hasta mañana Kaiba...

- Hasta entonces, Ishizu...

Seto Kaiba emprendió el camino hacia su auto pensando que ahora no podrían quitarle su corporación. Ishizu era perfecta para ese fingido matrimonio, muy a su altura. Solo esperaba no arrepentirse de haber tomado esa decisión.

- ¿Estoy soñando o Seto Kaiba dijo mi nombre? - preguntó la morena a su hermano, que ahora tenía otro bote de helado.

- Siempre que lo veas y siempre que lo quieras... - mencionó Malik, con una tonadita algo rara - Stayin' Alive, Stayin' Alive...

¿Asi que solamente era una canción? Un momento... ¿Ese era su helado de choco-chips?

- Malik Ishtar! Suelta mi helado de choco-chips!

Asi se inició una completa persecución entre los hermanos Ishtar... y todo por culpa de un bote de helado.

----------

Holas a todos! Este es mi primer fic SERIO de Yugi-oh, asi que espero que no se convierta en una comedia mala y sin sentido como mi primer de esta sección "Yugi en Ingesulandia". Como terminé tres fics en vacaciones, dos de ellos con el final no publicado, puedo darme el lujo de empezar este otro, asi que los dejo con esta nueva locura. Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejarme un Review con su opinión.

Nayru.


	2. Malik Ishtar: Planes de boda

Seto Kaiba subía las escaleras del museo de ciudad Dominó con algo de prisa. Dejó su gabardina en la entrada para no parecer extravagante, ya traía suficiente negro en su pantalón y su camisa de manga larga y cuello alto, pero le gustaba andar con gabardina y era lo que usualmente usaba para salir.

Una vez que dejo el vestibulo, se dirigió hacia las oficinas administrativas, pasando por el area egipcia, la cual tenía varios visitantes en esos momentos.

- "Creo que no estara mal invertir después de todo..." - pensó, mientras avanzaba.

Localizó la oficina de la jóven Ishtar, tocó la puerta y esperó respuesta, cosa que no hubo. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una oficina ordenada y a la vez llena de papeles, pero ningun rastro de la morena. Seto frunció el entrecejo.

- "Pero que demonios se cree? No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo como para esperarla!"

En su desesperación comenzó a curiosear por la oficina, admirando varias figurillas que la jóven tenía tanto en su escritorio como en un librero y un archivero. Le llamo la atención una tablilla con jeroglificos, distinguiendo a la imagen de su vida pasada, el sacerdote Seth, y a la sacerdotisa Isis en una especie de ritual.

- "El pasado... a donde quiera que voy me persigue..."

La puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, ya que Ishizu entró subitamente y azotó la puerta al cerrarla. Vió a Seto, que sostenía la tablilla en sus manos y lo miró interrogantemente.

- Admirando tu pasado?

- El pasado es solo eso, pasado. No tiene porque afectarme...

- Dicen que en nuestras vidas siempre nos encontramos con la misma gente... para bien o para mal...

- Te dije que nos dejaramos de hablar por apellido.

- Fuerzas de la costumbre - la jóven tomó la tablilla de manos de Seto - mi hermano se encargara de arreglar los detalles de la boda contigo, yo tengo cosas que hacer...

- Pues entonces que las arregle con Mokuba, yo ando con problemas entre socios... aun no les he anunciado que me caso, les caera como bomba...

- Con el caracter que te cargas, no lo dudo... y que has sabido?

- No mucho, estan haciendo lo posible por encerrarme lo mas pronto posible...

- Te has dado cuenta de que no estamos discutiendo como normalmente lo hacemos?

- Pues ya era hora - menciónó el con demasiada calma - realmente estar contigo me relaja...

Ishizu ocultó un ligero sonrojo con una mueca de desagrado, mientras el disimulaba una sonrisa.

- Vamos a comer, yo invito...

- Estas loco? Tengo trabajo y tu también...

- Al diablo con eso! Ahora soy tu mayor inversionista, asi que estas bajo mis ordenes... - la tomó del brazo delicadamente, mientras que con su otra mano sacaba una caja negra - Mokuba se encargara de Kaiba Corp, ahora tu y yo tenemos que hacer una escena en un restaurante...

- Eres un irresponsable... - dijo ella, mientras se asiaba a el.

- Es hora de que seas "oficialmente" la prometida de Seto Kaiba.

- Ademas, presumido... No te estaras creyendo la farza?

- Se le llaman "Relaciónes Publicas", querida...

En el vestíbulo, Seto tomo su gabardina, y ambos se dirigieron hacia el auto para ir a comer y hacer la escena de entrega de anillo. Ishizu se llevo la tablilla consigo para investigarla en su departamento, aunque Seto le insistió que se olvidara de eso por unos momentos.

- Hay espías por todos lados - dijo el castano, refiriendose a los problemas que tenía en su empresa - hasta el que lleva el café es de los suyos... ni en la mansion estoy a salvo, me vigilan...

- Quieres que les haga una maldición egipcia o que? - respondio ella con algo de sarcasmo - eso a mi ni me viene ni me va...

- Pues ahora estas dentro, te lo digo para que sepas a lo que te atienes como futura señora Kaiba... después de la comida tu también estaras en su mira...

Tenían demasiado de que hablar. O lo que le contó Seto era verdad, o eran puras locuras y realmente tenía que entrar al manicomio.

-----

- Odio... mi... vida...

Malik estaba recargado en el mostrador, con un papel y una pluma en sus manos. Su cabello blanco fue revuelto por su mano libre, gruño un poco y anoto un nombre en el papel, seguido de otro, luego suspiro y volvio a resignarse. Su hermana le había encargado los preparativos de la boda y las invitaciónes, cosa que él no hubiera hecho de no ser porque ese era el castigo por haberse acabado el helado de chocochips, y ahí estaba, en su trabajo, con su uniforme azul y amarillo, junto con su gafete que decia "_Malik_" y su gorrita de _Blockbuster_, haciendo la lista de invitados, y justo antes de su hora de salida.

- "Solo espero que Bakura no se tarde..."

Ryou Bakura trabajaba en Kaiba Corp, de ejecutivo de ventas. Tanto Bakura como él siempre se í ban a vagar saliendo de sus respectivos trabajos ya que siempre salían a la misma hora, aunque ese día sería la excepción.

La puerta del establecimiento dio paso al jóven de cabellos blancos, envuelto en un traje sastre azul marino, caminando hacia el jóven de ojos violaceos y uniforme de video, alegrandole la existencia al jóven moreno.

- Pasa algo Malik? - pregunto el jóven de cabellos blancos.

- Mi hermana me esta matando... me tiene arreglando su boda...

- Se casa Ishizu? Y como esta eso?

- Pues que se casa y ya! Y no quiere que su prometido lo arregle... Quieres asistir? contigo seriamos tres los invitados...

- Por que no cuentas a Anzu? Ella es amiga de tu hermana...

- Cierto, que seamos cuatro entonces...

Como si hubiera invocado a una carta de duelo, Anzu y sus amigos, incluido Yugi, entraron por la puerta a buscar una buena película. Mientras ella y los chicos elegían, Yugi fue a esperarlos al mostrador, y de paso platicar un rato.

- Hay alguna novedad? - pregunto el chico de cabellos con varios colores (xD).

- La boda de mi hermana...

En cuanto dijo eso, a Anzu se le cayó el cover de la pelicula que tenía en sus manos, Honda se tropezó con la alfombra, llevandose a Jounouchi con él. Yugi solo atinó a arquear la ceja y mirar al ex-portador del cetro del milenio como si no le creyera.

- Tu hermana? - mencionó Jounouchi mientras intentaba levantarse - No sera tu hermana perdida que no conoces?

- Jou, esto es serio - interrumpió Anzu - no tendría porque ser broma, Ishizu es mi amiga, me hubiera dicho...

- Apenas lo decidió ayer, y la verdad creo que se volvera loca...

- Pues no es la unica loca - mencionó Honda, haciendose presente - también Kaiba se casa, aunque anda buscando...

- De hecho, él es quien se casara con mi hermana...

Toda acción tiene una reacción, y como si hubieran sido victimas de Slyffer, se quedaron anonadados y con un pequeño tic en el ojo, aunque Honda y Jounouchi volvieron a caerse.

- Habra masacre - dijo Honda mientras se levantaba.

- Olvida la masacre, el día de la boda habra funeral - respondio su amigo.

- Cuidado, que es mi hermana...

Anzu tomó una película y Yugi pagó, asi que pronto Malik y Bakura volvieron a quedarse solos en el establecimiento, ya que Jounouchi estaba apurado por contarle el chisme a su hermana Shizuka y arruinarle su cita con Ryuji Otouji, cosa que tanto a Anzu como a Yugi eso les presagiaba el comienzo de un gran problema..

-----

Tanto Seto como Ishizu habían llegado a un lujoso restaurante. Los clientes que estaban presentes se sorprendieron al ver entrar al famoso Seto Kaiba del brazo de una extraña mujer. El mesero los atendió de inmediato, dandoles una mesa semiprivada al fondo del lugar, la gente comenzó a murmurar cosas que la morena podía escuchar claramente.

- Estan murmurando...

- Y? Dejalos que murmuren, su vida es el chisme... - Seto comenzó a ver el menu tranquilamente - además, se supone que voy a hacerte entrega del anillo, y que mejor que darles un buen espectáculo...

El castaño pidió algo de comer, y comenzó a prepararse. Dió un carraspeo para llamar la atención y luego se dirigió a la chica en voz alta, para comenzar su actuación, aunque las palabras eran muy dificiles de sacar para él.

- Amor mío... - Ishizu estaba que no se la creía, su "prometido" estaba hablando con una naturalidad increíble - Se que tenemos años de conocernos, y hemos estado saliendo... Por siete meses?

El mesero se acercó con la comida, para poder escuchar discimuladamente lo que estaba diciendo el castaño, mientras que Ishizu solo se mantenía en silencio intentando contener la risa que le estaba dando al escuchar las palabras que nunca creyó escuchar de Seto Kaiba.

- He estado pensando en que deberíamos dar el siguiente paso... - Ahí era donde ella decía lo que toda mujer decía ante la sospecha del matrimonio.

- No se que quieres decirme con eso, Seto...

Ahí el mesero y varias personas ya tenían pegada la oreja para saber que era lo que iba a decir el soltero mas codiciado de la ciudad. La morena estaba intentando contenerse la risa y a la vez ignorar a la gente que practicamente estaban lanzandose encima de ellos. Seto continuó la farsa sacando la cajita negra de momentos antes.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero querida... - Seto abrió la cajita, mostrando un pequeño anillo con un par de zafiros en el - casate conmigo Ishizu...

Todos se habían quedado boquiabiertos, inclusive la misma Ishizu ya que no se esperaba un anillo asi. Guardó silencio durante unos instantes, intentando pensar el porque de su actitud. Era cierto que desde tiempo atras tenía una pequeña atracción por Seto, y aunque sabía que lo del matrimonio era una farza no pudo evitar sentirse como si realmente le hubiera hecho una propuesta de matrimonio.

El castaño carraspeó para que ella saliera de su nube y le diera la respuesta que el quería escuchar.

- Seto... yo no se que pensar...

- "Pero que demonios está pensando? Ya habíamos quedado en como sería..." - pensó para si mismo al ver como la chica dudaba, aunque intentaría recordarle su trato - No se que tienes que pensar... tu eres lo mas importante para mi... quiero casarme contigo lo más pronto posible...

La tomó de la mano y le colocó el anillo tranquilamente al ver que ella no respondía. Al sentir el contacto, Ishizu supo entonces lo que seguía.

- Yo también te quiero... - más tarde se dió cuenta de que eso lo dijo sin pensarlo siquiera - acépto casarme contigo...

Todo el restaurante estalló en aplausos, Ishizu se sonrojó y Seto ocultó su rostro para que no lo vieran avergonzado, aunque luego que se recuperó se dirigió hacia los demás que estaban en el restaurante.

- Ustedes que ven? - les gritó muy enojado - Metanse en sus propios asuntos! Lo que hagamos mi novia y yo no les incumbe!

La gente se calló instantaneamente y regresaron a sus respectivas actividades, no querían meterse en problemas con Seto Kaiba, aunque ahora el rumor se correría rapidamente por toda la ciudad, hasta llegar a los oídos de los socios de Kaiba Corp. Ishizu intentaba contener la risa y parecer tranquila ante todo el espectáculo que ofrecieron.

El mesero hace rato que había dejado la comida en la mesa, Seto fingió un brindis por el futuro y la chica le siguió la corriente, aunque ya sin estorbos podían hablar tranquilamente.

- Viste sus caras? - mencionó Seto tranquilamente y sosteniendo una copa de vino en la mano - No se imaginaban eso...

- Supongo que saldrá en los noticieros nocturnos... y como noticia principal en los periodicos...

- Ya quiero verles las caras a esos estúpidos de la corporación...

- Si claro... a esos tontos...

Suspiró. No pudo evitar pensar en el tiempo de convivencia que iba a pasar con el castaño en el futuro, intentando no pensar en lo que podría pasar en el corto tiempo que estarían casados, si es que era poco tiempo.

-----

Malik cerró temprano el local, estaba cansado y todavia tenía que ver lo de la boda de su hermana. Maldijo el momento en que le suplicó que haria lo que fuera por haberle tomado el helado el día anterior. Bakura lo esperó afuera mientras el moreno cerraba. El peliblanco estaba algo nervioso y no sabía porque.

- Listo! ya podemos irnos!

- Hoy no saldremos, verdad?

- Temo que no, mi "adorada" hermanita me puso a organizarle la boda...

El moreno puso su mejor cara de suplica para que Bakura aceptara ayudarlo, y una vez que aceptó, fueron donde Malik para ver los deberes que le había dejado Ishizu.

- Disculpa el cochinero - dijo Malik cuando abrió la puerta - como solo venimos a comer o a dormir, nadie limpia...

- Ya me di cuenta...

Mientras Malik se fue a cambiar de ropa (segun el, el azul y el amarillo no le quedaban), Bakura se fue a donde estaba la television y comenzo a buscar el control remoto entre tanta basura y cojines que había. Estaba nervioso, asi que para intentar desestresarse se desfajo la camisa y se aflojo el nudo de la corbata, aunque realmente no le gustaba vestir de ejecutivo.

- Listo, ya me cambie, dejame ir por algo de helado y vemos lo de los invitados...

El moreno había salido con unos jeans y una camisa blanca, desfajado. Bakura se sonrojó solo por mirar a su amigo.

- Que tienes Bakura? - el moreno noto el comportamiento del portador de la sortija del milenio - estas muy nervioso...

- No tengo nada... - Bakura se sonrojó.

- Seguro? - Malik había notado el sonrojo, y le había dado una de sus mejores sonrisas - Bueno, en ese caso comencemos con la lista... yo no se como organizar bodas, pero nos las arreglaremos...

Un par de horas después (y un par de botes de helado también) ya tenían una lista un poco mas llena de invitados, además del menu de la recepción y el lugar donde se iba a hacer, solo faltaría decirle a Mokuba y todo estaría listo. Al terminar, Malik se tiró en el sofá, tomando el control del playstation para jugar tranquilamente. Bakura lo miró sorprendido de su tranquilidad, además de que se preguntaba como pudo encontrar el control entre tanto cochinero.

-Mi hermana no llega...- mencionó el joven moreno- y ya pasan de las ocho de la noche...

-Bueno, creo que tengo que irme, es tarde y si no llego temprano mañana a la oficina, Kaiba me matará.

Bakura se levantó del sofá e intentó caminar entre tanto desorden, seguido de Malik que lo dirigía hacia la puerta. Con lo que no contaban era que se tropezarían con los cables del playstation, cayendo en una posición un poco... comprometedora. Sus respiraciones estaban casi sincronizadas, sus rostros casi juntos, incluso el corazón de Bakura latía rapidamente ante la mirada que le daba su compañero.

-Dios mio, tanto trabajo me va a matar tarde o temprano- Ishizu hizo su aparición en esos momentos, y justo al entrar vio a los chicos tirados en el suelo- Bueno... creo que interrumpí algo... aunque la privacidad se consigue en una habitación...

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron tanto que su cabello contrastaba con el tono rojizo que tenían sus rostros.

-Hablando de eso... Donde andabas hermanita?

- Haciendo unas escenitas con Seto - respondió ella tranquilamente - Algun problema?

- No, creo que no- refunfuñó el egipcio, mientras ayudaba a Bakura a levantarse- A todo esto... Habrá despedida de soltero?

La joven negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a su habitación. Bakura iba a despedirse cuando Malik lo llamó y le pasó una mano por sus hombros, con mirada maliciosa.

- De pura casualidad... Tienes el teléfono de Jounouchi?- Bakura asintió, aunque tenía un raro presentimiento- Alguien tendrá despedida de soltero...

----------

Y bien? Que les parecio? Lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero ya lo tenía completo, y el día que lo quise subir mi computadora murio, ademas de que me tarde mas porque tuve que volverlo a hacer, y la maquina de mi hermano no tiene acentos ni corrector ortografico, asi que tuve que corregirlo en un cyber. De hecho quiero decirles que no crei que les gustaria la historia, ya que a mi me encanta el Seto-Ishizu (ademas del Malik-Bakura). Dios, un mes sin internet se me hara eterno, o por lo menos hasta que arregle mi maquina.

Muchas gracias por leer!!! cometarios-sugerencias-criticas constructivas, a mi mail o en review, ok?

Os quiere, Nayru.


	3. Jounouchi Katsuya: Despedida de soltero!

Dos días habían pasado desde la entrega del anillo, y en esos dos días la bomba que eran los medios de comunicación exploto. En los dos últimos días los periodistas habían estado acechando tanto a Seto como a Ishizu, en sus respectivos trabajos y hogares. Para el castaño era fácil porque estaba acostumbrado, pero la morena apenas estaba comenzando a librarse de ellos, con muchas dificultades pero se libraba de los enfadosos periodistas, incluso su hermano era acosado por las decenas de reporteros para sacarle información, y aunque no decía nada, Malik se dejaba querer, ya que según el, la cámara lo adoraba.

La reacción de Kaiba Corp no se hizo esperar. Los ejecutivos comenzaron a mover mas a los abogados para arrebatarle la empresa a Kaiba, cosa que este aprovechó para retrasar las cosas al no haber dicho fecha de matrimonio.

Ishizu miraba a su hermano actuar un poco más raro de lo normal, mirándolo secretearse con Bakura y soltar unas risas silenciosas, además de que últimamente Jounouchi Katsuya le hablaba cada dos horas por teléfono mientras Bakura anotaba todo lo que decía en una libretita. Precisamente ella miraba a su hermano y al peliblanco secretearse en la cocina, mientras decían algo y lo anotaban en la libreta, pero ella no alcanzaba a escuchar.

- Comida? - dijo Malik mientras Bakura anotaba - dijo Jou que Honda la conseguirá...

- Eh... pastel con bailarina? - pregunto el inocente Bakura mientras tachaba lo de la comida en la libreta.

- Según Jou, lo llevara Otoji, lo convenció después de que lo amenazo con no dejarlo salir con su hermana...

- Pero aun falta el lugar... - mencionó Bakura, preocupado por las locuras que el egipcio pudiera llegar a hacer - si es en la mansión, Kaiba se dará cuenta, y si es en tu departamento, tu hermana se dará cuenta...

- Que no te preocupes, Jou dijo que Yugi puso su casa, además al abuelo le encantaran las bailarinas...

- Pero como harán que Kaiba vaya a casa de Yugi?

- Que no te preocupes, todo esta arreglado, espero que Mokuba lo haya planeado bien...

- Ustedes dos dejen de andar secreteándose! - gritó Ishizu desde la sala - Algo traman pero no quiero saber que es!

- Bueno... entonces vamos a ir donde Yugi... - dijo Malik, mientras jalaba a Bakura del brazo - no me esperes!!!

Cuando Ishizu iba a reclamar, el par ya se había ido. Se resigno y dejo la comida para otro día, luego fue a la mesa a continuar con la investigación de la tablilla de dos días antes.

Había algo que la intrigaba y que había estado investigando en varios libros y en Internet, y era el ritual que se mostraba. Lo había intentado comparar con otros rituales y no se asemejaban a ninguno de los que había encontrado.

- "Si tuviera mi collar del milenio... o tal vez algún Yami pudiera ayudarme..."

Pero mejor se quito esas cosas de la cabeza, los artículos del milenio estaban a salvo con Yugi y no quería pedirle el favor de que averiguara todo por ella, si ella era la arqueóloga.

Casi se dormía encima de la tablilla cuando tocaron a la puerta muy insistentemente. No hizo caso pensando que eran los reporteros que no la dejaban en paz, pero eso la despertó para seguir trabajando.

- Ishizu Ishtar abre la puerta que no tengo todo el día!! - Dijo la voz de Seto Kaiba desde el otro lado de la puerta - Abre de una maldita vez!!!

Se levanto rápidamente al escuchar esa voz y corrió a abrir la puerta, tropezándose varias veces con el desorden que Malik tenia por toda la casa.

- Por Ra mujer! Por que te encierras?! - exclamo Seto una vez que estuvo adentro - Ni que alguien venga a verte...

- Precisamente me encierro para que no vengas a verme - respondió ella con sarcasmo mientras intentaba levantar el desorden un poco.

- Los reporteros han sido duros, eh?

- Y que es lo que quieres?

- Por que crees que quiero algo?

- No respondas una pregunta con otra, y creo que quieres algo porque las veces que has venido aquí siempre me has pedido algo..

Ella lo miró fijamente, como el se sentaba en el sofá sin ninguna preocupación. Se notaba calmado, como si no tuviera que lidiar con una empresa y los reporteros enfadosos.

- Y como vas?

- Pues lidiando con los socios y sus abogados, esto del matrimonio les retraza sus planes, y recuerda que ya es el domingo...

- Ya lo se, no tienes porque recordármelo a cada rato...

- Sabes por que te elegí?

- No lo sé ni me interesa, ahora si me disculpas - se dirigió a la mesa - tengo una tablilla que descifrar...

- Para ser mi futura esposa no pareces tan enamorada...

- Oh perdona! Se me olvidó mi papel! - Exclamó ella con sarcasmo en su voz - El gran y poderoso Seto Kaiba es mi amo!

El se levanto furioso del sofá y fue hacia donde se encontraba la morena, tomándola fuertemente del brazo y asiandola un poco mas fuerte de la cintura. Ese movimiento la tomo desprevenida, tanto que no pudo evitar dicho acercamiento. Casi se podían sentir sus respiraciones mutuas, algo aceleradas. Seto aflojo un poco la atadura, pero no la soltó, con la otra se poso en el cuello de la chica, para que pudiera mirarlo a los ojos.

- Debo recordarte que no solamente yo sacare ventaja, así que si no quieres quedarte sin trabajo... - se acerco hacia la oreja de Ishizu, intentando infundirle miedo - tienes que cooperar...

- Lo sé perfectamente...

Seto sintió un impulso que lo acercaba mas a ella, coloco ambas manos en los hombros de Ishizu y la miro fijamente, acercando su rostro cada vez mas al de ella, acortando la distancia entre los dos. Primero sus labios se rozaron, mas luego se torno mas profundo y apasionado, como si estuvieran compitiendo el uno con el otro sobre quien derretía a quien. Una vez que se separaron se quedaron mirando, sin poder decirse ni una sola palabra, aunque fue él quien rompió el momento cuando le sonó el celular, ya que se separo de ella para contestar, mientras Ishizu intentaba mirar hacia otro lado.

- Voy para allá Mokuba, no te muevas de con Yugi - le escucho decir a Seto - No te muevas de ahí y no dejes que te lleven...

Se puso serio y algo enojado, colgó su celular y dijo varias palabras en voz baja que no alcanzo a distinguir, pero que lo más probable era que fueran altisonantes. Dio un suspiro.

- Te veo mañana para lo del vestido y el traje, Mokuba esta huyendo de los periodistas...

- Nada te detiene.

Lo acompaño hasta la puerta y él salió esquivando a varios reporteros y periodistas. Definitivamente la boda era un suceso, pero era de esperarse, que Seto Kaiba era uno de los solteros mas codiciados. Se recargo tras la puerta, sintiendo aun ese aroma que se había impregnado en ella.

- "No pienses en eso Ishizu, es solo para aparentar, nada puede cambiar en Seto Kaiba..."

Mejor se acostó en el sillón, quedando profundamente dormida. El teléfono comenzó a sonar pero no se levanto para nada, tenia que olvidar muchas cosas y no quería toparse con que los reporteros acosaban ahora su línea de teléfono.

-----

En otro lugar, el mayor de los Kaiba iba manejando lo mas rápidamente posible, rumbo a la casa de Yugi. Aunque iba pensando en rescatar a su hermano de los periodistas, no pudo evitar pensar en la situación con Ishizu momentos antes; no podía explicarse el porque la beso. Pensó que fue por impulso, aunque lo descarto porque aun podía sentirla frente a é.

- "Un deseo frustrado? - Pensó mientras el semáforo cambiaba de color - No puede ser eso! Imposible!"

Aunque no descarto la idea, mejor se concentro en ir por Mokuba, aunque si estaba enojado con él. De todos los lugares en donde se pudo meter... Por que había ido con Yugi? Si hubiera pensado que casarse le traería tantos problemas no hubiera pensado en esa solución, pero si quería salvar su empresa, Ishizu era la mas indicada, así no solo tendrían que enfrentarse con él, sino que también con su esposa.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta ya había llegado a casa del "hobbit" (como últimamente le decía a Yugi) y no miro a ningún reportero o periodista rondando, mas bien la casa se miraba sin luces y todo en silencio.

- "De todos los lugares donde Mokuba se pudo haber escondido... - pensaba Kaiba, con cara de pocos amigos - Por que tenia que esconderse con el idiota de Yugi?"

Se bajo del auto de mala gana y toco el timbre, sin ninguna respuesta.

- Mokuba! Ya llegue! Sal de ahí para que podamos irnos en paz! - Gritó, pero nadie le respondió su llamado - "Este niño, de seguro no quería tomar un autobús y por eso me hablo..."

No quería entrar, pero no tuvo ninguna otra solución así que giro el picaporte de la puerta, sorprendiéndose de que estuviera abierta. Al entrar no pudo ver absolutamente nada porque todo estaba oscuro, a excepción del espacio iluminado por la luz que entraba por la puerta, la cual se cerro de repente, dejándolo ahora si, todo a oscuras.

- Ya basta de bromitas Mokuba! - exclamó Kaiba, demasiado enojado - No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo!

Camino a oscuras, pegado a la pared para encontrar el interruptor de luz, pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado. Un chirrido extraño se escucho y la luz se encendió de repente, dejando a Seto Kaiba sorprendido pero enojado a la vez al ver el lugar.

- FIESTA DE SOLTERO!!!!

La casa de Yugi prácticamente se había vuelto un salón de fiestas, con globos y serpentinas por todos lados; Seto pudo ver a Jounouchi y a Honda con un par de gorritos de fiesta y espantasuegras en las manos, a Shadi platicando con Rishid, luego a Ryoji Otoji sentado al lado del ponche, mientras Malik se acercaba peligrosamente y le colocaba un sombrerito a Seto.

- Pero que dem...?!

- Hermano! - exclamó Mokuba, acercándose y llevándolo justo al centro de la fiesta - A poco no nos quedo bien la despedida?!

- Cuñado! - interrumpió Malik, soplándole en la oreja con un espantasuegras - o mejor dicho, casi cuñado! Espero que te guste la fiesta, Jou y yo la organizamos! Claro que junto con los demás... pero más Jou que fue el de la idea.

- No hagas que me sonroje, Malik - respondió Jounouchi muy sonriente - es algo que yo quisiera tener cuando me case con Mai...

- Eh... ya estas casado con Mai - le indicó Honda.

- Cómo sea! Yo no tuve despedida!

- Si tuviste, la hicimos Yugi y yo - volvió a responder el moreno - te embriagaste tanto que casi confundías a la bailarina con un poste...

Malik y Mokuba lo sentaron a la fuerza en una de las sillas, mientras Seto refunfuñaba maldiciones e intentaba escaparse. Yugi encendió el equipo de sonido y la música comenzó a sonar, mientras un espectáculo de luces hacia su aparición, haciendo parecer la casa como una discoteca.

- Y esto no es nada! Espera a ver lo que tenemos preparado! - interrumpió Jounouchi - No en vano nos tardamos un día en hacerla!

- Mokuba!!!!

- No te sulfures "Cuñado" - interfirió Malik por quincuagésima vez - Ya se que la boda es solo aparente y que el matrimonio durara mucho, pero no te casas todos los días... y no hay fiestas todos los días...

- "Si querían hacer fiesta la hubieran hecho sin mi presencia..."

Seto no podía haber estado mas aburrido. Mientras Malik (ya con unos tragos encima) andaba muy cariñoso con un inocente Bakura, Ryuji y Honda (ya ebrios) estaban enfrascados en un duelo por Shizuka Katzuya, la hermana de Jounouchi. Asombrosamente, Jounouchi era el menos ebrio de todos (sin contar a Seto, el cual seguía sobrio, ya que Yugi andaba viendo doble), y ya pasadas unas horas salió sin decirle nada a nadie, para luego regresar con un enorme pastel.

- Queremos pastel! Pastel! Pastel! - Coreaban los chicos al ver a Jou empujando un enorme pastel de incontables pisos.

- Cumpleaños feliz!!! - Todos se le quedaron mirando a Yugi - Que? No es un cumpleaños?

- En serio Yugi, deja de tomar porque ya estas más ebrio que Malik... - le dijo Honda.

- Yo no soy Yugi - respondió el portador del rompecabezas del milenio - hoy soy Yami!

El pastel hizo que a Seto le diera mala espina, algo sospechaba, y si sospechaba de alguien era de Jounouchi y Malik, algo se traían esos dos desde un principio, y claro, tenían que tener a Mokuba como su cómplice. Ya se imaginaba de donde había salido el dinero para tal fiesta, así que hizo nota mental para revisar su estado de cuenta en cuanto saliera de ahí.

La música cambió gracias a Otoji, y las luces apuntaron hacia el pastel.

"_Que te la pongo, que te la pongo, que te la pongo y te la pongo ya..."_

Un par de rubias bailarinas salieron del pastel (que resulto ser de plástico y no un pastel verdadero), vestidas únicamente con un diminuto traje de baño y bailando sensualmente a cada uno de los invitados, pero enfocándose mas en el festejado, que solo cerro los ojos y mantuvo el ceño fruncido.

- Vamos Kaiba! Abre los ojos! - gritaba Jounouchi mientras aplaudia a una de las bailarinas - Luego vamos a pensar que eres del otro bando!

"_Que te la pongo, que te la pongo, que te la pongo y no lo sentirás..."_

Mientras las bailarinas se limitaban a bailarle casi encima, Seto solo mantenía sus ojos cerrados para no ver tal espectáculo. Los demás solo reían alegremente y seguían tomando ponche (al parecer le habían puesto algo, ya que no se miraban botellas de licor por ningún lado), y como las bailarinas vieron que el festejado no reaccionaba, pasaron a bailarle al abuelito de Yugi, al cual solo de verlas le salía sangre de la nariz.

Aprovecho el momento en que todos estaban distraídos con ellas para intentar escaparse pero fue descubierto por su hermano, que lo volvió a plantar en la silla y le dio un pedazo de pastel.

- "Solo espero que las chicas no hayan decidido hacer algo similar para Ishizu..."

Pasadas unas horas las bailarinas se fueron, pero los chicos le seguían con la música y ahora cantaban canciones de lo mas tontas (según Seto) e incluso uno que otro ya estaba enrollado (haciendo referencia a Malik y Bakura). Por mas que se había intentado escapar siempre era descubierto, por eso mejor se resigno, pensando que así todo se acabaría mas pronto pero no le resultó.

- Necesito, unas heladas!!! - cantaban Honda y Otoji, incluso se trataban como amigos de toda la vida debido al alcohol - Pa' ponerme bien al tiro!!

- Mira Setito, yo te estimo mucho - le decía Jonouchi al festejado - Si no te fueses a casar con la loca paranoica de Ishizu, yo te dejaba salir con mi hermana... de veras, eres un buen partido...

- Ya déjalo Jou - interrumpió Yugi - mejor vamos con el abuelo antes de que le de un infarto porque Shadi le recordó de las bailarinas...

- "Locos! Todos están locos! - Seto volteó hacia otro lado, pero solo le fue peor. Malik estaba en un sillón, encima de Bakura - Ra, si alguna vez me he portado mal te pido perdón, pero sácame de aquí... -

-----

Al otro lado de la ciudad, y mejor dicho en el departamento de Mai, las chicas se encontraban en una situación similar, solo que sin festejada y sin tanto alboroto, además de que se encontraban milagrosamente sobrias. Mai estaba sentada en el sillón quitándole las palomitas de maíz a Shizuka mientras Anzu colgaba el teléfono, desanimada.

- Anzu... Que pasa con Ishizu que no llega? - preguntó Mai, sentada frente al televisor y comiéndose las palomitas.

- Pues que va a pasar, que no me contesta en su departamento - respondió la castaña, preocupada porque ya llevaba poco mas de una hora intentándolo - de seguro salió o que se yo...

- Deberíamos de ir a ver como esta, a la mejor le paso algo - interrumpió la excieguita mientras intentaba quitarle las palomitas a Mai - no es posible tener una fiesta de despedida sin la protagonista...

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Anzu fue a abrir, esperando que fuera la señorita Ishtar, pero su decepción fue mucha cuando solo encontró a Rebecca con una bolsa de papel en las manos.

- Ya llegue!!! - gritó la ya no tan pequeña chica - No han llegado los strippers que encargue?

- No ha llegado ni la festejada...

- Anzu, se supone que tu te encargarías...

- No es mi culpa que no me conteste cuando le hablo por teléfono!

- Y que traes en la bolsa chica? - interrumpió Mai.

- Solo unas cositas...

La recién llegada saco unas botellas de la bolsa, además de un par de películas y unos cuantos discos de música.

- Chica, te luciste...

- Gracias Mai, pero no puedo llevarme todo el crédito - la chica sonrió malévolamente y saco una tarjeta dorada de uno de sus bolsillos - Mokuba pago todo, aunque técnicamente lo pago Kaiba ya que él le da dinero a mi osito...

- Osito?

- No diré nada, esas cosas son personales!

-Bueno, sin festejada no se puede tener una fiesta... - interrumpió Anzu, llevándose una mirada diabólica por parte de Mai y una de agradecimiento de Rebecca - creo que mejor lo dejamos para otro día...

- Nada de eso! Con o sin ella habrá fiesta! - exclamó Mai, abriendo una botella de licor que le fue arrebatada por Shizuka - Oye!

- Tu no puedes!

Mai se fue hacia el sillón diciendo maldiciones, a buena hora se le había ocurrido casarse con Jounouchi, asi que lo único que pudo hacer fue quitarle las palomitas a Shizuka mientras ella y Anzu comenzaban a abrir las botellas que llevaba la chica Rebecca.

- A la salud de la futura señora Kaiba! - exclamo Anzu, dándole un vaso de refresco a Mai para que brindara - Y porque Ishizu y Kaiba no se maten entre si!

- Salud!!!

-----------

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, no pensé que les gustaría el capi anterior, pero me sorprendió la gran aceptación, y les agradezco a todos los que dejaron RR y me animaron, y pues los que leen y no dejan a ver si se animan, un RR alimenta muy bien a la autora xD

Pondría algo aquí como comentarios de la autora sobre, pero ando con gripa, ojos llorosos, fiebre y calentura (por ratos una y por ratos la otra) y lo unico que quiero es irme a mi camita, pero no podía dejarlos sin su regalo de navidad ;) FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!

Cualquier cosa, están los RR, ya para otra cosa esta mi mail a su disposición ;)

Atte. Nayru.


	4. Isis Ishtar: La Boda

No tengo perdón por haberme tardado en este capítulo, pondría algunas excusas pero se que no las creerían, y si digo lo que pasó pues tampoco lo creerían, así que me limitaré a decir que son problemas escolares. Pasando a otro punto, les doy muchísimas gracias por su apoyo y sus RR que he recibido, me alegra muchísimo saber que les gusta la historia.

Ya no molesto y los dejo con el fic xD

* * *

- Estas lista hermana?

Ya voy Malik...

Casi terminaba de arreglarse para su boda fingida. Esa boda no le causaba ninguna emoción, ni por ser la suya siquiera.

El día anterior le habían reclamado el no haber estado en su fiesta de despedida de soltera, pero no le importó, es mas, ni siquiera le importaba que Mai se hubiese casado con Jou en secreto (ni tan secreto por tanta fiesta que hicieron) ni que Mokuba tuviera sus aventuras con Rebecca, mucho menos que bailarinas semidesnudas le hubieran bailado a Seto en su despedida.

Apurate - le gritaba su hermano desde la puerta - Mujeres! Se tardan una eternidad! Por eso preferí a Bakura...

Terminó de recogerse el cabello y acomodarse el maquillaje sencillo, envolviéndose en un sencillo vestido de color pálido parecido al que usaba en el museo pero con un poco de escote y un lazo atado en la cintura, formando un moño en la espalda. Se vió al espejo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

Pues bien, es hora de ir a preparar tu propio sepulcro...

Mientras Ishizu terminaba de arreglarse, Seto se miraba tranquilo, sentado en la esquina de su cama en silencio. Aun no se abrochaba la corbata y estaba extrañamente desfajado. Tanta tranquilidad lo iba a volver loco si seguía asi.

Ya estas listo, Seto - preguntó Mokuba al entrar a buscarlo. El menor Kaiba también estaba vestido de traje - Seto?

Ya voy Mokuba, solo me ajustaré la corbata - comenzó a forcejear con ella - solo - otro forcejeo - me pondré... - el nudo le salió mal y lo deshizo - la estúpida... - de nuevo forcejeó - corbata!

Cálmate Seto, entiendo que estés nervioso por tu boda... - Mokuba se hizo cargo de ayudarle con la corbata - digo, es la primera vez que te casas...

No estoy nervioso... estoy muy tranquilo...

Si claro... y ahora ya baja, todos están esperando...

El castaño terminó diciendo palabrotas en voz baja, pero Mokuba tenía razón y aunque no quisiera tendría que bajar. Se fajó y luego se colocó un saco, para descender al salón de su mansión, donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia.

Entre los invitados se encontraban Yugi y sus amigos, varios socios de su empresa como Ryoji Otoji y Pegasus J. Crawford, además de los empresarios de Kaiba Corp que iban a corroborar que la boda no fuera una mentira.

Bien, ahora que vamos a estar en familia - Malik trataba a Seto como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, pero Seto solamente refunfuñó - quisiera desearte que seas feliz con la loca-paranoica-histérica de mi hermana...

Que rayos quieres, Ishtar?

Yo? Yo no quiero nada, ni que trabajara en un videoclub con un sueldo mediocre como para pedirte trabajo en Kaiba Corp...

Quieres trabajar en Kaiba Corp- se dio cuenta del rumbo que tomaba la conversación, pero tenía que quitarse al loco Ishtar de encima.

Me estás ofreciendo trabajo- Malik se hizo el sorprendido - Eso es algo que no puedo rechazar...

Pero empezarás desde abajo - respondió Seto Kaiba, caminando hacia otro lugar - y cuando digo que es "desde abajo" es porque realmente es "desde abajo"

Entendido mi CEO!

La mansión había sido decorada para la ocasión, los invitados vestían muy elegantemente y de puro milagro ningún periodista se contaba entre los invitados. Aun sin periodistas él se estaba desesperando, cansado de andar recibiendo felicitaciones hipócritas y palmadas en la espalda que si seguían así le iban a causar una joroba digna de algún circo. Fue facil para el fingir una que otra sonrisa sarcástica, luego sonreir como estúpido y dar uno que otro comentario absurdo sobre la boda, tenía experiencia en fingir cosas.

Como está tardando... - murmuraba para sí mismo, refiriéndose a la tardanza de Ishizu. Si seguía pensando su cerebro le iba a explotar - Mujeres! Ni porque le di la oportunidad de que se arreglara aquí en la mansión! Todas son iguales!

Lo felicito joven Kaiba - Seto reconocería esa voz en cualquier lado, una voz chillona y algo amanerada que provenía de Pegasus. De no ser porque eran socios ya lo hubiese asesinado por andar ocasionándole dolores de cabeza con esa vocecita - por fin pudieron derretir al cubo de hielo!

Asintió susurrando unas palabras en voz baja y dejó a Pegasus siendo atendido por Mokuba, pero solo fue para volver a caer en un mal mayor: el hermano de la novia.

Casi cuñado - gritó Malik, volviéndose a hacer presente en la vida del CEO por quien sabe cuantas veces - Algo nervioso? Ya miraste como dejamos todo? Anzu si que es experta en decorados!

"Este sujeto es como la peste..." - pensó para sí mismo - Deja tu boda en manos de sicópatas...

Bueno... voy a ver que tal están Yugi y los otros...

"Traducción: voy a preguntarles dónde está Bakura para encerrarme en el baño con él..." - pensó Seto mientras miraba al egipcio irse hacia donde estaban el "hobbit" y sus amigos - Pero por qué se tarda esta mujer!

De repente todo se volvió silencioso, tanto que solo se escucharon varios murmullos que hacía la concurrencia. Malik volvió a aparecérsele al lado y le dio un golpe con el codo, haciendo que volteara.

Allá está mi hermana...

La vio, tan sencilla y tan hermosa a la vez que no pudo evitar ni un sonrojo ni un suspiro.

"Toda una verdadera diosa... que rayos piensas! Es Ishtar!" - Pensó.

La joven Ishtar vió a su futuro esposo, altivo y demostrando superioridad, mostrándose cada vez más orgulloso conforme ella avanzaba hacia él.

"Siempre tan presumido... pero es Kaiba así que no se puede hacer nada..."

Ya que estuvieron juntos Seto la tomó del brazo, dirigiéndose ambos hacia el juez, el cual recitó unas palabras para los novios, que a ambos les entraron por un oído y les salieron por el otro. El la tomó de la mano, entrelazándola con la suya, ella solo sintió un posesivo apretón y un mareo consecuente.

_- El ritual se llevará a cabo esta noche, hoy es luna nueva y es perfecto..._

_- Seguro? No será peligroso? Solo espero que el faraón nos apoye..._

_- El faraón no me importa para nada!_

_- Ambos somos sacerdotes..._

_- Por eso es lo del ritual! Es solo para los sacerdotes!_

Ishizu salió de la visión justo cuando el juez le había extendido el bolígrafo para firmar. El "Acepto" lo había dicho por inercia, además de que cuando miró una de sus manos ya no encontró el supuesto anillo de compromiso, sino una dorada argolla de matrimonio.

Lo siguiente se la pasó disimulando su nerviosismo, apretando la mano de Seto para quitarse la sorpresa de dicha visión. Era algo extraño, ya que se suponía que sin su collar del milenio dejaría de tener visiones de pasado o futuro.

Ambos contrayentes firmaron con una falsa sonrisa. El juez les declaró marido y mujer, y aunque ambos sabían lo que iba a seguir solo se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios que poco a poco se hizo mas profundo, tanto que Jounouchi tuvo que interrumpirlos con una frase incoherente.

Ya que se casaron... que siga la fiesta!

El CEO lo miró mal, aferrándose a la morena con todas sus fuerzas para soportar ese martirio para no sucumbir.

Intenta sonreír, "querido" - susurró la ahora señora Kaiba - Son solo unas cuantas horas de fiesta...

No me importaría correrlos, si eso es lo que quieres...

Sería demasiado obvio la farsa, así que tranquilízate y aguanta...

No hubo mucho espectáculo por ordenes del mismo Kaiba, que a cualquier indicio de alboroto solo le bastaba con tronar los dedos y sacar a los alborotadores gracias a sus guardaespaldas. Los socios ejecutivos de Kaiba Corp. estaban disimulando lo furiosos que estaban, tomando vino lo más que podían.

Ese estúpido cree que se ha salido con la suya - dijo uno de ellos.

La audiencia será la próxima semana, logramos adelantarla.

Eso es perfecto...

Bakura ya tenía unas copas de mas cuando se acercó a los ejecutivos al verlos platicar sospechosamente, aunque solo pudo captar una que otra cosa de la conversación.

"Audiencia? Tengo que advertir a Malik..."

Pero eso fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de irse corriendo al sanitario.

* * *

- Bonita recepción Kaiba - mencionó Otoji con una copa en su mano, hacia uno de sus socios - espero que su matrimonio dure mucho y que sean felices...

No hace falta que finjas Otoji - respondió Seto Kaiba muy duramente - seamos francos por una vez en la vida.

No estoy bromeando, realmente lo digo enserio. Cuando me case con Shizuka espero ser feliz...

Ya estás borracho Otoji...

Harto de ver tanta gente ordenó que fueran desalojados sigilosamente de la mansión. Milagrosamente, Ishizu vio salir a Mai completamente sobria, al contrario de Anzu y Shizuka que ya tenían unas cuantas copas encima y tanto Jounouchi como Otoji tuvieron que sacarlas cargando.

Mokuba se había desaparecido en cuanto terminó la ceremonia, suponiendo que se hubiese ido con Rebecca porque tampoco ella estaba por ningún lado.

Hasta que por fin terminó todo esto - Seto se estiró, cansado de estar parado todo el dia - creo que mejor subimos a descansar...

Bien, usaré la misma habitación donde me cambié?

Estás demente! No escuchaste cuando te dije que nos vigilarían hasta en la casa!

Ella tubo que resignarse, esa noche compartiría una habitación con Seto Kaiba.

* * *

- No es posible que ese tonto de Kaiba nos haya echado!

Cálmate Jou, él quiere estar solo con su esposa - respondió Honda con toda tranquilidad - o es que tu no querías estar a solas con la tuya cuando te casaste?

Sabes que si, pero no muchas veces puedes entrar a la mansión Kaiba a un buen banquete...

Tu hermana ya tiene unas copitas de mas - interrumpió Mai, que sostenía a Shizuka sin mucho éxito - Que daría yo por poder tomar lo que ella se tomó...

Mai, sabes que no puedes o le harías daño al bebé.

Ya lo sé Jou, no me regañes...

Quiero vomitar... - Shizuka se deshizo del brazo de Mai y corrió a vomitar a otro lado.

Iré por ella, adelántate Mai, y que bueno que no tomaste, capaz que terminabas peor...

Sabes que por mas que quiera no debo...

Y pobre de ti si lo haces, no quiero que el bebé nazca mal...

Mai bufó, no le gustaba que Jou la sobreprotegiera demasiado, pero todo era a causa de su embarazo.

Por cierto, donde se habrán metido Bakura y Malik - mencionó Yugi en un momento en que pasaba desapercibido - de repente ya no los vimos en la fiesta...

Tranquilo, han de estar muy ocupados...

* * *

Los recién casados llegaron a la habitación donde pasarían su "noche de bodas". Pareciera que la hubieran arreglado para la ocasión, decorado con una que otra vela que daba luces tenues y un ambiente algo romántico. La morena estaba demasiado nerviosa, sin saber como reaccionar ante la situación, mientras Seto simplemente seguía como si nada hubiera pasado.

Que esperas- mencionó ella, señalándole a Seto la puerta del baño - vete a cambiar y traes un par de mantas, dormirás en el sillón.

Desde cuando me das ordenes tú a mí? Y no pienso dormir en el sof�!

El se quitó el saco y la estúpida corbata que lo andaba ahorcando vilmente, además del cinto del pantalón para luego tirarse en la cama, con los brazos en la nuca, formándose una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Que voy a hacer contigo, Seto Kaiba?

Deja de andar diciendo ridiculeces y duérmete...

Lo miró un poco fastidiada, sin ganas de discutir y mucho menos de dormir en el sofá. Ishizu se metió al baño para cambiarse, mientras intentaba hacerse a la idea de que al regresar encontraría a Seto Kaiba en la cama, una cama que al parecer ambos compartirían. Ya que regresó se encontró a Seto dormido de una forma que abarcaba toda la cama para el solo, y eso la hizo enfurecer.

Si será Kaiba... - la vena de coraje se le formó en la frente - Idiota- exclamó, despertándolo con un gran impacto y comenzando a golpearlo con una almohada - como te atreves a dejarme con la palabra en la boca!

No seas histérica! Déjame dormir! Estoy muy cansado! Además tu no me dijiste nada!

Té vas ahora mismo al sillón!

Me quedo - el se metió bajo las sabanas - aquí. Si no te gusta puedes irte tú al sof�!

Que no! Tú te vas al sof�! Se caballeroso y déjale la cama tu esposa!

Esa fue buena Isis - Seto se estaba riendo de ella sin parar - Si eres mi esposa entonces ya métete a la cama y duérmete! Y no tengo porque irme!

No lo soportó, se le lanzó como fiera y lo sometió a duros golpes con la almohada que él no pudo evitar porque la morena se le había colocado encima, sentada en su abdomen y pegándole fuertemente.

Eres un maldito desconsiderado! Además no tienes derecho a llamarme Isis!

Es tu nombre no? Isis!

Ishizu! Es Ishizu!

Ya basta- le arrebató la almohada y la atrapó en un abrazo, pegándola hacia él por mas forcejeos que ella hacía - ninguno de los dos quiere dormir en el sof�, así que la mejor forma de soportarnos es precisamente eso, soportarnos, y empezaremos de una buena vez...

Se aseguró que no se escapara, abrazándola fuertemente, embriagándola con su aroma y sonriendo de manera seductora. El castaño a veces deseaba que esos ejecutivos no existieran, quizás así todo sería más fácil.

"Y hubiese podido pedirla en matrimonio como se debe... pero que babosadas estoy pensando?"

Fue cuando reparó en que seguía con el traje que usó en la boda, mientras ella vestía una especie de camisón egipcio que no le quedaba nada mal, además de que de la forma en que la tenía abrazada hacia que se le dibujara la silueta.

Quieres soltarme de una buena vez?

No hasta que vea que por lo menos te has dormido, no voy a arriesgarme a ser asesinado con una almohada mientras duermo por una sicópata empedernida y testaruda...

Como si yo tuviera suficiente con un cretino amargado insensible que disfruta de ver a los demás a sus pies...

Acabas de describirme perfectamente... ahora duérmete!

* * *

Creo que es todo por hoy, el siguiente se pondrá mucho mejor, y como ya casi tengo terminado el 5 creo que tardaré menos tiempo en subirlo.

De nuevo muchas gracias por su apoyo, y espero sus comentarios-sugerencias-criticas y/o alabanzas xD en un Review.

Saludos desde México!

Nayru.

P.D. Review! xD


	5. Mokuba Kaiba: Comida familiar

He aquí el capítulo 5, si me tardé fue porque mi madre quitó el Internet por tiempo indefinido, pero ahora estoy en un cyber haciendo tarea y aproveché para subirlo. Alguien sabe komo hacerle para que salgan los guiones de dialogo? o las separaciones de parrafo?

Ya no enfado y a leer!

Una semioscuridad reinaba en la habitación, y un par de siluetas se dibujaban en la pequeña cama matrimonial, bajo las sabanas.

La noche anterior solo querían salirse de la fiesta-recepción de la boda, cosa que lograron un tiempo después, cuando Seto Kaiba los corrió disimuladamente.

Marik, levántate... ya es tarde...

Cinco minutitos mas hermana...

Marik!

Bakura lo tumbó de la cama, dejándolo desnudo y tirado en el piso.

Ay... por que me tiras?

Porque ya es tarde, y si mal no recuerdo tienes que ir a presentarte a trabajar a Kaiba Corp...

No quiero ir... pero tengo que trabajar... pero no quiero ir... pero tengo que cumplir y ganar mucho dinero...

Entonces vete a trabajar...

Ush, lo que sea para mantener el helado de cajeta...

Luego te alcanzo... y desde cuando te gusta la cajeta?

Si claro, restriégame en la cara tu nivel de "Ejecutivo con horario privilegiado"

Marik se vistió con un poco de pesar, de manera que quedó vestido decentemente. A Bakura le llamó la atención que Marik quemara su antiguo uniforme en la chimenea, luego se hizo una malteada y se fue tomándose la tranquilamente.

Solo espero que no se me olvide lo que me dijo Bakura sobre la audiencia esa...

o.o.o.o.o

Cuando Seto Kaiba abrió los ojos lo menos que quería encontrar era a una chica encima de él, y mucho menos que esa chica fuera la loca egipcia obsesionada con piedras y pergaminos.

Aunque dormida no parecía tan loca, además era la loca que había aceptado casarse con él.

Cualquiera al verla así hubiese tenido un ataque de sentimientos, pero en lo único que Seto pudo pensar era en como una cara bonita podía guardar un carácter de los mil demonios.

Hey Ishizu - Seto comenzó a moverla lentamente para quitársela de encima - tengo que irme a trabajar, estaré en la empresa por si necesitas algo.

Cinco minutos mas Marik, no quiero ir al museo...

Pues soy tu inversionista! No el tonto de tu hermano! - exclamó el, haciendo que ella se sobresaltara - Así que ponte a trabajar!

Mientras el fue a ducharse y a vestirse para el trabajo, ella hundió su rostro en la almohada, intentando dormir. Estaba segura de no haber tomado nada la noche anterior en la cena, pero su cabeza le dolía y le daba vueltas a mas no poder. Aunque pensándolo bien, capaz que su hermano le había puesto algo en la bebida, y si eso era cierto ella misma se encargaría de mandarlo al reino de las sombras.

Me hacía falta una buena ducha - dijo el en cuanto salió del baño y comenzaba a vestirse - pero bueno, yo me voy a trabajar, ya sabes donde encontrarme. Ah, y ayer mandé que trajeran tus cosas - terminó de vestirse - han de estar en uno de los estudios...

Ya vete pues...

Y luego me dicen que no intento ser amable...

Aprovechando que el castaño no estaría en la mansión, arreglaría sus cosas y daría un recorrido para saber donde estaba cada cuarto. Descubrió un comedor tan grande como para que comiera ahí toda la servidumbre y aun sobraría espacio, también como ocho baños en la planta baja, además en la alta encontró otros cuatro sin contar el de su recamara, además encontró un estudio lleno de materiales electrónicos y digitales, además de una gran cochera donde pudiera haber un auto para cada uno de los días del mes.

Pero lo que más le gustó, fue la gran biblioteca y los sistemas computacionales que Seto tenía ahí, quizás luego daba una revisada a los libros para ver lo de la tablilla del museo. Hablando de eso, tenía que encontrar el estudio donde habían dejado sus cosas.

Buenos días Ishizu, ya desayunaste? - preguntó Mokuba al encontrarla en el pasillo de la mansión.

No he encontrado las cocinas.

Pues vamos, no quiero desayunar solo.

Mokuba la condujo a través de los pasillos hasta que llegaron a las cocinas, donde Ishizu pensó que Marik estaría en el paraíso al ver tanto helado en el frigorífico.

No me gusta comer solo cuando - mencionó Mokuba - cuando Seto desayuna en la mansión solemos desayunar en el gran comedor, pero cuando no esta me vengo a comer a la cocina, me gusta el olor de la comida recién hecha.

Tienes razón... y que se te antoja?

Tu cocinas?

Seré una persona muy ocupada, pero existen casos donde una mujer tiene que saber hacer de todo...

Eso si es una sorpresa, porque según mi hermano tu no sabes hacer nada xD

Pues... mas vale tu le vayas diciendo que hoy come aquí en la mansión... le tendré una sorpresita...

o.o.o.o.o

Mientras, Seto entró a su oficina recibiendo un montón de papeles, mas su secretaría dijo que Marik lo estaba esperando desde un par de horas antes. Sinceramente ya se había olvidado de lo que platicó con su ahora cuñado, pero aun asi lo dejó pasar.

Dime que quieres Ishtar, no tengo el suficiente tiempo como para perderlo en una platica no redituable.

Tranquilo, si no voy a matarte ni a mandarte al reino de las sombras por el momento- mencionó el moreno peliblanco - pero por ser tan amable de darme trabajo, te daré a cambio una información que te puede interesar...

Para ese entonces Marik ya se había sentado sobre el escritorio de Kaiba, el cual solo miraba al egipcio con ojos desorbitadamente enojados.

Habla.

Bien, pues Bakura andaba ayer en la fiesta por los baños y...

Ve al grano ��xxx

Bueno: Bakura escuchó a tus socios adorados decir algo sobre una audiencia...

Audiencia? Esos sujetos están locos, no podrán quitarme la corporación ni aunque me maten.

Pues deberías de hacer algo...

Y si que lo haré...

Hizo algunas llamadas telefónicas, y después de un rato solo miró al egipcio, que tenía una gran cara de borreguito y seguía sentado esperando a que su jefe le diera alguna orden. Seto frunció el ceño, pero aun así se le ocurrió una gran idea.

Ishtar, ve al departamento de Recursos Humanos y diles que tienes mi recomendación del código tres...

Entendido jefe!

Y antes de que se me olvide - le dijo antes de que el moreno se fuera - empezarás desde abajo...

No hay problema!

Una vez que se quedó solo en la oficina, comenzó a maquinar un plan para que sus enemigos no le quitaran la empresa, tomó el teléfono de nuevo y llamó a su notario, dándole ciertas instrucciones para evitar ciertas confrontaciones entre sus empresarios y él.

Un mensaje en mi celular? Es Mokuba...

"Seto, te esperamos a comer, no faltes o Ishizu te hará alguna maldición egipcia. Atte. Moki"

Estos dos traman algo... y aunque no quisiera saber que es, tengo que enfrentarlo...

Ya en la tarde se fue a comer a la mansión, tirando pestes a mas no poder y ordenando a sus sirvientes que se mantuvieran al margen. Ya ahí dejó su maletín en el estudio y fue hacia el comedor, llevándose la sorpresa de que dicho lugar no estaba preparado para la comida.

Sospechaba algo, pero no sabía que podía ser.

Ya llegaste! - exclamó Mokuba, llegando al comedor y tomándolo de la mano, jalándolo hacia las cocinas - te estaba buscando! Vamos!

A la cocina? No comeré ahí?

Es eso o te mueres de hambre...

Tener que comer en la cocina para el era un pecado tan grande como el no saber jugar a las cartas de duelo o al Monopoly. Aunque pensando en Monopoly, tal vez le jugaría a Mokuba por la noche, y si Ishizu jugaba entonces les daría una paliza a ambos. O si, el Monopoly era divertido.

Que pasa Mokuba?

No tienes que culparlo a él, cúlpame a mí - interrumpió Ishizu, poniendo una bandeja en la mesa - Ahora come si no quieres que te deje sin herederos.

Por qué? Te vas a operar? Eso no me impide a mi tener algunos por...

Lo digo por ti, si no comes entonces te los voy a cortar... ��xx

Con un poco de temor se sentó y miró la bandeja, quitó la tapa y miró una especie de pasta con una sustancia roja en ella, y algo que parecía carne.

Se supone que tengo que comerlo?

No se supone, DEBES comerlo... ��x

Eshto eshta delishiosho - Mokuba ya iba por su segundo plato - delishiosho!

Y que se supone que es? - preguntó Kaiba todo desesperado.

Tu solo COMELO!

Poco a poco fue acercando el tenedor con comida hacia su boca. Primero lo olfateó, no olía tan mal, pero la idea de un complot para envenenarlo y quedarse con todo lo suyo se le vino a la cabeza, aunque si la comida hubiese estado envenenada entonces Mokuba ya estaría sintiéndose mal, pero existía la posibilidad de que fuera un veneno de efecto retardado.

Al ver los ojos furiosos de la morena pudo llegar a una conclusión: tal vez lo llamarían cobarde, pero prefería morir envenenado a que la misma Ishizu lo mandara al reino de las sombras.

Tomó una porción con el tenedor, se lo metió a la boca y masticó la comida, para momentos después pasarla por su garganta. No podía negarlo, estaba muy bueno, tal vez era un sabor raro pero comenzaba a gustarle. Su segunda porción la disfrutó tanto que sentía su estomago a reventar, tal vez no lo negaría, pero tampoco iba a admitir que había sido un alimento espléndido.

Y verdad que estaba buena la comida, hermano?

Tengo que... ir a trabajar, y tu deberías de estar en la escuela!

Es que me desvelé anoche xD

No quiero saber como...

Tal vez era indiferente, pero no quería saber lo que la chiquilla Rebecca y su hermano hacían juntos. Tenía que acostumbrarse, ahora era un hombre casado a los ojos de todos y tenía que actuar como hombre de familia.

Pensándolo bien, hubiera estado mejor dentro del manicomio.

o.o.o.o.o

Cuando Kaiba dijo que empezaría desde abajo jamás pensé que se tratara de esto...

Marik se lamentaba por haberle prendido fuego a su antiguo uniforme, tan siquiera el antiguo le combinaba un poco con sus ojos, pero el café del uniforme del conserje no le quedaba para nada, y mucho menos si se combinaba con una escoba y un estropajo color verde chillón.

Maldito Kaiba... lo mandaré directo al reino de las sombras... mira que darme código tres de _conserje del sótano_ - toda su ira la concentró en barrer con esa escoba, de tal manera que casi le tumbaba las cerdas - Maldito Kaiba! Solo espero que Bakura no me vea asi... TToTT

Me maté con este capítulo, por lo menos Setito ya sabe lo que se espera si desafía a Ishizu, eso si Marik no lo manda primero al reino de las sombras xD

Espero sus comentarios-sugerencias-criticas y/o alabanzas xD en un Review y espero que sigan leyendo esta cosa sin sentido que yo pensaba que sería mi primer fic serio de este fandom, pero veo que resultó lo contrario xD

Saludos desde México!

Nayru.

P.D. Dejen un RR! xD


	6. Kisara: Malos entendidos

Pido disculpas por la tardanza y porque me equivoqué de titulo de capítulo en el anterior, ese título es de este capítulo, pero ya lo corregí. No sé quien sea Kisara porque no he visto la nueva temporada (de hecho no la puedo ver gracias al trabajo y la escuela) y de hecho la información de internet que he encontrado sobre ella me confunde un poco. Sé que Kisara no debería de estar aquí, pero supongamos que anda rondando desde hace tiempo. Aclaraciones hechas, ya no molesto y vamos al cap. 6!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Joven Kaiba, los papeles que solicitó están en su escritorio.

Si claro, en unos momentos los firmo... - abrió la puerta de su oficina, estaba completamente enfadado - mientras más rápido los tramite mejor...

Y le están esperando!

En cuanto entró pudo ver a una joven de largos cabellos casi blancos, piel blanca y ojos de un azul indefinido, vestida en un lindo vestido azul de seda. Seto la miró embelesado, sin poder articular palabra, pero la joven solo sonrió y corrió a abrazarlo fuertemente. La secretaria salió de la oficina algo asustada al ver como esa jovencita podía abrazar a su jefe sin esperar consecuencias.

Sacerdote! Hace tanto tiempo que no lo miraba!

Kisara? - el castaño estaba realmente sorprendido - Que haces aquí?

Que no puedo visitar a mi sacerdote favorito?

No se de donde estas sacando que soy un sacerdote - se sentó en su imponente silla de escritorio, haciendo su pose de Ser Supremo - estas igual de loca que Ishizu.

No estoy loca, y sigo diciendo que tú eres mi sacerdote favorito - ella sonrió de una manera tan tierna que hizo que Kaiba hiciera una mueca de nerviosismo - aun así me gustaría que saliéramos a cenar, quiero comentar contigo ciertos sueños que he tenido...

No soy ningún siquiatra como para que vengas con esas cosas.

La joven hizo un puchero al ver que Seto no le estaba prestando atención por andar leyendo los papeles que le entregó la secretaria. Se paró de la silla y se le arrimó al escritorio de una manera poco salvaje, tanto que el no tuvo mas remedio que mirarla.

Te espero en el restaurante del Four Seasons a las ocho de la noche, sé que te va a interesar - ella se quitó del escritorio y se dirigió a la puerta - no faltes porque si faltas, vas a conocer la verdadera forma de un dragón blanco ojiazul.

Kisara salió de la oficina dejando una amenaza pero no le importo, ya que de los papeles que había leído dependía el futuro de su empresa. No era que no confiara en salir bien librado, pero existía una muy remota posibilidad de que todo saliera mal, de hecho no tardó en recibir la noticia de que sus "adorados" socios habían convocado la audiencia para unos días después.

Como si no tuviera tantos problemas con los que ya tenía.

Rápidamente los firmó y metió en un sobre, llamó a un mensajero para que se los llevara a su abogado y luego siguió revisando papeles tranquilamente. Según lo que le había dicho Marik (al cual tuvo que ascender para darle las gracias por la información recolectada; tanto Bakura como Marik estaban actuando de espías en su propia empresa, claro que pagados por el mismo) la audiencia que habían convocado sus "adorados" socios sería en esa semana, y como hombre prevenido vale por dos, esos papeles que acababa de firmar eran su As bajo la manga.

Mi cabeza me da vueltas... creo que si voy a volverme loco...

Joven Kaiba, tiene una llamada de su casa - mencionó la secretaria por el intercomunicador - es su esposa.

Pasa la llamada - otro problema que tenía que resolver - Ahora que quieres Ishizu?

Seto Kaiba! Mas te vale que vengas a comer porque si no lo haces te mato!

Ishizu, no sé a que viene todo eso, no es necesario, tengo muchas cosas que hacer...

De hecho te llamaba porque he descubierto algo sobre mi investigación y te lo quería comentar - mencionó ella de una manera mas seria. Nunca la había escuchado hablar tan serio desde el día en que le dio a Obelisk - pero bueno, allá tú si no quieres saberlo.

Ush, esta bien, estaré allí para la hora de cenar, ahora déjame trabajar...

En cuanto hubo terminado de hablar se puso a diseñar un nuevo sistema de duelos; tal vez se miraba algo obsesionado, pero era la manera en que se ganaba la vida.

o.o.o.o.o

Llegas noche - dijo una voz detrás de Seto, él volteó y se encontró con Ishizu - son las once de la noche.

Y? Ya comenzaste a comportarte como una esposa celosa?

De hecho me importa un comino, como no llegaste me puse a seguir trabajando...

Ishizu había estado trabajando toda la mañana en la tablilla. Era lo bueno de tener los recursos a la mano, inclusive agradecía que la biblioteca de la mansión fuera tan grande.

Había investigado, visto, leído, comparado, buscado tanto, que su espalda le dolía al punto de no querer levantarse, pero por fin había encontrado algo.

Cómo osas tocar a mi amada?

Que rayos estas hablando?

Te hice una pregunta... - Kaiba la miraba con ojos profundamente enojados - cómo osas tocar a mi amada!

Tu amada?

Si, mi amada computadora maestra - se acercó a la maquina que ahora tenía jeroglíficos en su pantalla - No me digas que la usaste para tu investigación?

Y si así fuera? Mejor vamos a comer, estoy muy cansada y tengo que contarte lo que encontré.

Se levantó de la silla en la que estuvo trabajando todo el día y se estiró de una manera que denotaba cansancio, pero que Seto pudo notar algo más a pesar de las sencillas ropas que traía, de hecho, Seto tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no fijarse en la anatomía de la morena.

Ya en el comedor notaron que Mokuba aun no había llegado, aunque realmente no querían saber en que pasos andaba ese jovencito.

Me lleva la...

Ahora a quien estás maldiciendo?

A mí mismo, tenía una cena hace dos o tres horas con un cliente - mintió él, recordando la cena que tenía con Kisara.

Si claro...

Y que se supone que descubriste?

Es un ritual para sacerdotes.

Que dijiste?

Es un ritual para sacerdotes - repitió ella lo mas calmada posible - por aquellos tiempos los sacerdotes se dedicaban a servir únicamente al faraón y a los dioses, pero este ritual solo involucra a la diosa Bastet, no a ningún otro dios.

Y eso que tiene que ver?

No seas ignorante, Bastet es la diosa del matrimonio en esa cultura, lo que indica que esos sacerdotes de la tablilla buscaban unirse. Lo descubrí al descifrar el jeroglífico que indicaba a Bastet y comparándolo con tablillas de otros rituales. Pude ver que había unos que significaban "unión".

Y porque no lo descubriste antes?

El signo estaba muy deteriorado, al momento de la comparación me di cuenta, y era demasiado lógico cuando descubrí a Bastet.

Pues yo no veo el caso de que un par de sacerdotes locos se hayan "unido", ni que se hubieran casado.

"_Por qué se miran así? Hicieron algo malo?"_

"Solo se están peleando como siempre, ni que se hubieran casado" 

Ishizu despertó súbitamente y se encontró en la recamara. Miró el reloj y vio que habían pasado un par de horas desde la comida, aunque para ella hubieran parecido unos segundos. A su lado ya se encontraba Seto dormido, y no era para tanto después de todo lo que tuvo que manejar ese día.

"Habrá sido quien me trajo? Nah, de seguro se lo pidió a sus sirvientes... o no?"

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, levantó el teléfono y habló con Yugi para pedirle su collar del milenio por un tiempo en lo que descubría el misterio de sus visiones, claro que no le dijo el motivo.

Al contrario de lo que ella creía, él había despertado al escuchar los sonidos de una conversación y no pudo evitar escucharla.

A veces no sientes que las cosas se están forzando? Como si te empujaran y arrinconaran de una manera que sientas que no puedes respirar... Nah, olvídalo, aunque más dormido no puedes estar...

"No sé porque, pero yo me he sentido así..."

o.o.o.o.o

Hey ya levántate - Seto movía a Ishizu desesperadamente para poder despertarla - tienes una pesadilla o que?

Ella se levantó lo más rápido posible, agitada y algo sudorosa. Seto notó que tenía algo de fiebre y volvió a recostarla para ir por algo que la calmara. Mala suerte que fueran las tres de la mañana y que sus sirvientes estuvieran dormidos. Muchas veces le había tocado hacer de enfermero cuando su hermano Mokuba se enfermaba, pero se le hacía raro atender a la que ahora era su esposa.

"Que tanto sueñas para que te tenga asi?"

Como si le hubiera respondido, Ishizu murmuró algo de lo cual solo escuchó decir su nombre, o por lo menos eso parecía. El la calmó al sostenerla por los hombros.

Tranquila, tienes que descansar...

Esto es una completa maldición...

Deja de delirar, mejor cálmate para que te duermas...

Le dio un calmante y un antibiótico para bajarle la fiebre, pero ella seguía delirando. Algo decía ella sobre una consumación, una maldición y algunos sucesos del pasado, que a pesar de ya no tener su artículo del milenio parecía recordar.

Ishizu, alguien te ha dicho que no debes de comer comida pasada?

Cállate, que tu también tendrás la maldición...

No te estoy entendiendo anda!

Muy a fuerzas hizo que se durmiera, pero se sentía raro. Raro por verla dormir tan tranquila, sin llegar a los insultos ni a los golpes. Que más hubiera podido pedir que no fuera un poco de tranquilidad?

No pudo dormir después, mas bien se puso a anotar proyectos en una librea a la luz de la lámpara de la mesa de noche, mientras vigilaba a la morena. Cada proyecto era precedido de un tachón enorme y de hoja arrancada, no podía concentrarse al tenerla al lado, inclusive se había olvidado de la cita perdida con Kisara.

De repente sintió un abrazo, dándose cuenta de cómo ella lo había tomado desprevenido, aunque claro, la fiebre era la culpable, ya que estando en sus cinco sentidos ella jamás haría eso de abrazarlo.

Y no podía dejar de mirarla.

o.o.o.o.o

Ishizu despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y esta vez estaba completamente segura de que algo había pasado.

Y no solamente era su presentimiento, sino también la sensación de nerviosismo que le causaba el estar abrazando a Seto Kaiba.

"Un momento... - intentó reaccionar como el CEO la abrazaba con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía una libreta. Estaba aparentemente dormido - por qué me está abrazando?"

Intentó moverse para poder ir a enjuagarse su cara, pero pareciera que mientras mas se movía mas la aferraba hacia él. No lo soportó mas y lo golpeó con su codo en el abdomen, logrando despertarlo.

Pero que te pasa mujer! Por qué me golpeas!

No tienes vergüenza? Eres un descarado! No tienes derecho a tocarme!

Momento, yo solo te cuidé porque te dio temperatura en la madrugada. Sinceramente lo hice porque no me gusta cargar muertes en mi conciencia...

Cuándo me enfermé? No estoy enferma!

Es lógico que no lo recuerdes, solo decías cosas que no entendí y no me dejaste dormir en buena parte de la noche.

Por cierto, me sueltas o comienzo a pensar que tienes algo conmigo?

La oportunidad perfecta para vengarse por su falta de sueño había llegado, y no le importaba que ella se acabara de recuperar de un delirio atormentante.

No la soltó, sino que la aferró aun más por la cintura y la miró directamente a los ojos con algo de... perversión?

Por qué no quieres que te toque? Temes que te guste?

Al notar el sonrojo de la morena hizo su movida especial: con un rápido movimiento la acorralo en la cama, encima de ella y tomándole las muñecas para que no pudiera escapar.

Decías, querida? - acercó su rostro cada vez mas, hasta hundir su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello para ponerla nerviosa con su respiración y asustarla hasta mas no poder - Acaso tienes miedo? Me temes? Pero claro, solo dime... quien no le teme al gran Seto Kaiba?

Sabes bien que no tengo miedo...

Ah no? Y por qué estas temblando? - notó un nuevo sonrojo y la enfrentó, acercándose cada vez mas a sus labios - ya no eres tan fiera como antes...

Su resistencia era mucha, pero sucumbía poco a poco hasta que no le bastaron fuerzas para sostenerla. Al ver sometida a la presa, las manos de Seto dejaron de apretar las muñecas de Ishizu y comenzaron a recorrer sus muslos, mientras su boca devoraba con ansiedad su cuello, con tanta ansiedad que realmente no sabía de donde había salido, pero lo único en que pensaba era en poseerla, como si algo estuviera posesionándolo a él para hacer lo que hacía.

Y lo peor de todo, era que a ella le estaba gustando, y pudo saberlo por la manera que lanzaba sus suspiros y débiles gemidos. Fue ahí cuando él paró y se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al baño por una buena ducha de agua helada.

Luego hablamos querida, porque ya voy tarde al trabajo.

Ishizu se hundió en su almohada muerta de rabia por haber sucumbido ante Seto Kaiba, maldiciéndolo por haberla dejado con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, incluso se dijo maldiciones a si misma por andar de calenturienta.

Tonto... maldito perro del mal... pero lo mandaré al reino de las sombras, esto no se va a quedar así!

o.o.o.o.o

_-Y que pasará cuando se note? El faraón nos va a matar!_

_-No tiene porque hacerlo, seguimos todo al pie de la letra._

_-Pero..._

_-Pero nada, y se llamará Horus._

_-Que? Será Sekhmet!_

Ishizu volvió a despertar sobresaltada. Se había vuelto a dormir encima de su mesa de trabajo, pero esta vez en el museo. Eso de desvelarse trabajando en esa tablilla del demonio ya la estaba hartando, además supuso que le hacía falta algo de energía. Por otro lado su cabeza le daba vueltas desde la madrugada, no sabía si era por el trabajo, la comida que dejó preparada, o el suceso que tuvo con Seto.

Tenía poco conviviendo con el casi las veinticuatro horas del día y no dejaba de pensar que tenía que ver Seto con todo lo que le estaba pasando.

Estúpido Kaiba, lo mandaré directo al reino de las sombras, pero no sin antes cortarle "esos" primero - tocaron a la puerta - pase!

Sacerdotisa! Tengo que hablar con usted!

Esa voz le entró como un chillido en sus oídos, y cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía a Kisara frente a ella con ojos casi llorosos. La verdad lo que le pasara a esa chica le tenía sin cuidado, pero al parecer ya era demasiado tarde.

No se a quien recurrir, pero se que el sacerdote le tiene mucho respeto.

"Si claro, tanto que no me manosea por las noches " - pensó la egipcia.

Se supone que ayer en la noche íbamos a ir a cenar, pero lo esperé y nunca llegó. Quería hablar con el de algo muy importante, pero parece que no le interesó...

"Así que era esto... bien Seto Kaiba... no sabes en lo que te metes..."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Para los que querían un poco de "acercamiento" entre nuestros protagonistas aquí lo tienen, y esperence porque se viene algo buenísimo, ya con Kisara en medio algo debe de pasar... jo jo jo (risa diabólica).

En fin, sugerencias, criticas constructivas, alabanzas y bishounens como Marik y Bakura por favor en un RR (excepto los Bishounens, esos van a mi mail o a mi casa xD)

Nayru.


	7. Mai Kuyaku de Katsuya: Consejos para un ...

Por fin terminé de pasar en limpio y editar el capítulo 7. Ya era hora, pero la semana pasada estuve enferma, y aparte está el periodo de examenes... creo que me volveré loca... este capítulo debió de estar terminado para el 24 de mayo (alias mi B-day, soy un año mas ruca) pero como dije, estuve enferma toda la semana pasada, con fiebre, gripa, infección... en fin, han pasado muchas cosas.

Y como creo que quieren leer en vez de leer mis problemas, los dejo con el capítulo 7 xD

o.o.o.o.o

.-Y como te va en el trabajo?

.-Bien, en lo que cabe.

.-Y en que área estas?

.-En una oficina...

.-Te estás haciendo el tonto, Marik?

Atrapado y acorralado, eran las dos palabras que describían la situación de Marik Ishtar en esos momentos en que Ryo Bakura le cuestionaba sobre sus primeros días de trabajo.

.-No me estoy haciendo el tonto.

.-Pues eso parece. Y no vas a ir a trabajar?

Y todavía tenía que recordárselo, y aunque no quisiera tenía que ir, y claro que tenía que ir, pero solo para demostrarle a Seto Kaiba que no iba a renunciar solo porque seguía teniendo un trabajo mediocre.

Iba a demostrarles a todos que estaban equivocados y que no era un inútil.

Incluso comenzó a soñar con las caras que pondrían cuando él triunfara.

.-Marik, se te hace tarde!

.-Maldiciones!

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salió hacia Kaiba Corp con su desayuno en la boca para poder tomar el autobús a tiempo y no llegar tarde. De hecho llegó muy a tiempo.

A tiempo de que Kaiba lo tomara del cuello y lo llevara a su oficina. ¿Por qué a todo el mundo le daba por golpearlo o maltratarlo últimamente?

.-Necesito que te deshagas de alguien!

.-Yo? Y porque yo? ¿Por qué no contratas a algún matón profesional o algo?

.-Porque si lo hago perderé la empresa, y por consiguiente perderás tu trabajo...

.-A quién tengo que matar? - Mencionó ya de manera sonriente, cambiando su expresión de enfado - que gano yo con esto?

.-Te garantizo muy buenas ganancias, solo quita a Kisara del medio...

.-La dragona? Alguna razón en especial por la cual no la quieras en tu camino?

El CEO asintió mientras se daba vuelta en su silla giratoria, luego se paró y se puso las manos en la espalda, sin mirar al egipcio. Había algo en Kaiba que a Marik no le gustaba para nada, pero tenía que acatar ordenes.

.-Ya veré yo que hago con ella, no te preocupes.

.-A todo esto, tienes que ir a comer a la casa - Seto cambió de tema.

.-Perdón? Me invitas a comer?

.-Para nada, es la loca de tu hermana la que quiere tener una comida familiar y desgraciadamente, eres de la familia...

.-Sigue diciendo esos comentarios y olvídate que te ayude con la dragona...

.-Pues entonces vete a trabajar!

Viniendo de Seto Kaiba, esas palabras solían tener una fuerza enorme, así que Marik mejor se fue a trabajar.

Lo que sí podía deducir, era que tanto Ishizu como su ahora esposo estaban perdiendo la razón.

o.o.o.o.o

.-Anzu, necesito hablar con Mai.

.-Pero que fue lo que pasó Ishizu?

La egipcia encontró a Anzu Masaki en el museo y supo que era la ocasión perfecta para que le dijera donde estaba Mai. Si había alguien que sabía como vengarse y no salir dañada en el encuentro, esa era Mai Kuyaku, ahora Mai Katsuya.

Anzu la acompañó hacia el departamento de la rubia, y una vez dentro (y después de quitarle a Mai una bolsa de golosinas) procedió a contar lo sucedido con Kisara, claro que sin entrar mucho en detalles. Tanto Anzu como Mai escucharon atentamente, aunque esta ultima pareciera que estaba maquinando algún plan.

.-Y que piensan después de todo lo que les conté?

.-Pues... Kisara siempre ha estado interesada en Kaiba no? - Mencionó Anzu - Por qué Kaiba no la eligió a ella?

.-Será... capaz que Kaiba quiere hacerse el difícil con ella - Mai tenía la voz de alguna buena sicóloga - aunque lo más probable es que quiera darte celos...

.-El caso es que no tuvo el descaro de decírmelo personalmente - reclamó la morena, enfurecida y a punto de romper un cojín con sus manos - según el acuerdo, íbamos a intentar pasar por un matrimonio normal, y de buenas a primeras sale que se reúne con su "amante".

.-Así son todos los hombres - explicó la rubia de una manera muy sabia - al principio son lo más desobligados, flojos y todo lo malo posible, y es una la que tiene que ponerles el alto y traerlos cortitos...

.-Yugi no es así - replicó Anzu, saliendo en defensa del imitador de peinados de Dragon Ball - Es muy lindo y...

.-Y tan obsesionado con el duelo de monstruos como Kaiba - interrumpió Mai, callando a la castaña abruptamente - lo que necesitan es un buen látigo para que puedan dominarlos!

Lo que decía Mai parecía carecer de sentido, pero al verla en su avanzado estado de embarazo no le pudo quedar alguna duda sobre lo que estaba hablando. Tal vez Anzu pudiera aplicar algo de eso con Yugi, pero Ishizu no estaba segura, además como que era un matrimonio fingido y no debía preocuparse.

O era que realmente quería preocuparse.

.-Ya llegué Mai! - Anunció Jounouchi, el cual acababa de llegar de su trabajo como subgerente de la tienda de juegos del abuelo de Yugi - Vaya! Tenemos visita!

Entonces tanto Anzu como Ishizu pudieron notar el "látigo" al que se refería Mai, ya que ni bien Jounouchi había atravesado la puerta, cuando Mai ya lo mandaba a lavar platos o a barrer la cocina.

.-Como les decía chicas - Mai prosiguió con sus "clases" - una es la que tiene que llevar las riendas de la situación, porque si no lo hacemos, cualquier resbalosa puede acercarse a él y quitártelo, así de sencillo.

.-Eres una experta.

.-Claro Anzu, hay que mantenerlos a raya, que sepan quien es la que manda, pedir explicaciones de todo lo que hacen...

.-Realmente yo no quisiera saber que es todo lo que hace con Kisara.

.-Segura? - Mai levantó una ceja - porque tienes el derecho de reclamarle su comportamiento, así como él te exige, tu también tienes que exigir...

.-La verdad ni para que me preocupo, realmente todo el matrimonio es una farsa - se levantó para irse, seguida muy de cerca por Anzu, y mas atrás Mai - solamente que no salga a la luz la infidelidad para no quedar en ridículo...

.-Ishizu, no será que realmente tus motivos son otros?

Mai realmente era muy intuitiva, se daba cuenta de las cosas mas rápidamente que otras personas, Anzu se tardaba meses en darse cuenta, pero era por ingenua, en cambio Mai captaba todo a la primera, así que con solamente ver la huyente mirada de Ishizu pudo comprobar su teoría. No mencionó nada mas para no meterse en otros asuntos que pudieran comprometerla, pero le dio un ultimo consejo.

.-Si tu sientes que eres feliz entonces adelante, pero no permanezcas atada a una persona que te va a hacer sufrir...

o.o.o.o.o

De hecho, en cuanto regresó a la mansión se dio cuenta de que Mokuba no se encontraba, y que quizás la novia que traía realmente era la que mandaba en esa relación. Era la tercera vez en esa semana que ese chiquillo no se paraba a dormir, pero ya hablaría con Seto para que le diera una buena regañada.

Y hablando de Seto, el tampoco se encontraba.

.-"Mejor, que se vaya con la tonta esa de Kisara..."

Se dirigió a la cocina a hacer la cena, algo sencillo y sin mucho ajetreo. Si ella se ponía a hacer la cena era porque no confiaba en los cocineros de la mansión. De hecho, no confiaba en nadie del personal, al igual que Seto.

De repente tuvo un presentimiento y supo que algo malo estaba por llegar. Intentó que la gracia divina de Ra se llevara ese presentimiento, pero sus súplicas no fueron escuchadas.

.-Hermanita! Que estas cocinando?

.-Que rayos estas haciendo aquí Marik!

.-Tu amado esposo me invitó a su "comida familiar", de hecho acaba de llegar. Y yo me traje a Bakura...

Marik comenzó a aturdirla con cosas sin sentido mientras Ishizu cuadruplicaba los ingredientes de la cena, murmurando maldiciones y poniéndose el objetivo de mandar a su "querido esposo" al reino de las sombras por toda la eternidad.

Se maldijo a sí misma cuando se dio cuenta de que había olvidado pedirle el Tauk del milenio a Yugi.

.-Ishizu, has visto a mi hermano? - Entro Seto a la cocina. Ishizu pensó que era un descarado, ya que ni un "hola" ni otro saludo le dio.

.-Creo que salió, no sé que cosas estará haciendo con Rebecca... - eso último lo dijo con un poco de furia - "Esas cosas que ya quisieras estar haciendo con Kisara..."

Una media hora después, cuando salió al comedor con la olla de la cena, tanto Mokuba como Rebecca ya estaban sentados en la gran mesa del comedor, incluso vio que su hermano Marik estaba junto con Bakura al otro extremo que esa parejita. Pareciera una extraña reunión de personas, si los hubieran visto en la calle jamás hubiesen adivinado el parentesco.

.-Coman - dijo ella como si fuera una orden. Marik fue el primero que se sirvió, con un poco de miedo - y no dejen nada...

Cenaron en silencio, intentando no estar entre la batalla de miradas que había entre Seto e Ishizu.

Mokuba carraspeó intentando romper el hielo, pero solo provocó que su hermano se levantara del comedor y saliera hacia su despacho. Ishizu siguió cenando tranquilamente.

.-No me cayó bien la cena - mencionó mientras se levantaba del comedor - voy a acostarme...

Por más que Marik se tallaba los ojos, no había podido negar lo que vió: Ishizu y seto no se gritaron ni una sola vez.

.-Bueno... aun es temprano, que tal si vamos al billar?

.-Seguro Mokuba, no quiero que luego mi hermana tenga sus instintos homicidas y quiera desquitarse conmigo...

o.o.o.o.o

Medianoche. Ishizu seguía sin poder dormir.

Seto no había entrado a la habitación ni lo había visto desde que lo vio salir del comedor. Las dudas comenzaron a asaltarla en su cabeza, algo le decía que la sola presencia o la mención de la dragona iba a cambiar todos los planes armados desde el principio.

Pobre de Kisara si se acercaba a Seto, porque era dragona muerta, o en su defecto, le pagaba viaje completo al reino de las sombras. Y no, no estaba celosa, solo decepcionada.

Si claro, ni ella misma podía creerse que no tenía celos.

El rostro de Ishizu se volvió rojo de furia, y sobre todo de celos, incluso pensó que sería la venganza perfecta el sorprenderlo con Kisara y armarle una creíble escena de esposa traicionada. Eso sería perfecto.

.-Esos estúpidos creen que podrán ganar en esa estúpida audiencia - lo escuchó murmurar cuando este se estaba cambiando para dormir, ya cuando eran las dos de la mañana - no lo lograrán...

Ella pudo notar que en su voz faltaba esa fuerza determinante que lo hacía ver imponente, ese don que los hacía temblar, además tenía un poco de nostalgia en su voz, como si no estuviera tan seguro después de todo.

Ishizu fingió despertarse con el escaso ruido que hacía él, para luego fingirse molesta.

.-Hasta que te dignas en aparecer, y todavía no dejas dormir...

.-No estoy de humor para escucharte...

.-Nunca estás de humor para nada, aunque si es Kisara ahí andas como idiota - dijo ella con resentimiento - que por cierto te anda buscando desde hace días!

Al escuchar el nombre de la dragona se le erizaron los cabellos, además de un escalofrío. Supuso que Kisara había recurrido a Ishizu, y ella se notaba un poco enojada. Sonrió maliciosamente al descubrir lo sucedido.

.-Y? No puedo salir como el hombre libre que soy?

.-Si mal no recuerdo, ya estas ocupado - le respondió ella.

.-Cierto, pero si mal no recuerdo, este matrimonio es una farsa.

.-Y por qué no te casaste con Kisara de una buena vez y te evitabas tanto problema?

.-Porque Kisara me cae mal!

Golpe bajo. Ishizu se quedó con la palabra en la boca al no encontrar una respuesta que le sirviera para molestarlo. Al notarlo, él sonrió maliciosamente, acercándose para acechar a su fiera, hasta que quedó frente a ella, sus labios casi rozándose, sintiendo cada uno la respiración del otro.

Una fuerza magnética los atrapó a los dos, haciendo que el roce de labios se convirtiera en un apasionado beso, un beso furioso, cargado de energía y de una pasión incontrolable.

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya estaban descargando toda esa pasión escondida, ese coraje que se tenían, sustituyéndolo por besos, toques y caricias y maldiciendo las largas horas de peleas que tuvieron que pasar para llegar a ese momento.

.-Cuándo fue? - preguntó ella, aun en los brazos del castaño.

.-Cuándo fue que cosa?

.-Cómo paso?

.-Tu sabes muy bien como pasó - respondió él, mientras seguía dominando esa pasional tempestad - todo este tiempo... no te hagas la estúpida, Ishizu...

.-No me refiero a eso... - ella intentó no gritar por ese placer incontrolable. Seto ya había descubierto su punto débil - Que demonios es lo que sientes por mí?

El se rió en voz baja, pero eso no pasó desapercibido para Ishizu, que intentó quitárselo de encima, sin éxito alguno.

.-Si no sintiera nada por ti, esto no habría pasado nunca... si me van a meter a la cárcel por loco, que sea a causa de la locura que me provocas, no por otra razón. Prefiero ser tu preso a ser el loco de esos estúpidos...

Esas palabras la sorprendieron completamente, ya que jamás hubiese imaginado que vinieran de él.

o.o.o.o.o

.-Mi hermano e Ishizu se enojaron - iba diciendo Mokuba mientras estaban jugando billar - esta vez creo que la pelea fue demasiado fuerte...

.-Nah, capaz que en estos momentos ya se están "reconciliando" - respondió Marik en un tono que hizo que los demás pensaran feo - aunque lo nieguen, ambos están hechos el uno para el otro, son los únicos que se soportan... ni yo soporto a mi hermana, a veces...

.-Es que Kaiba y tu hermana son unos ogros - interrumpió Bakura - dale a la ocho Marik...

.-Mi hermana es linda a su manera - le da a la bola ocho - será todo lo que tu digas, pero es mi hermana y se preocupa por mí, y por eso la quiero.

Los otros tres chicos no soportaron la respuesta, Mokuba tiró la bola siguiente hacia una ventana, Rebecca escupió el refresco que estaba tomando y Bakura pareciera que se iba a desmayar. Las palabras "Hermana" y "la quiero" jamás las habían escuchado salir juntas y en una sola oración de la boca de Marik, y mucho menos cuando este decía que la apreciaba.

Inclusive Bakura lo tocó en la frente para saber si no tenía fiebre o algo por el estilo.

.-Cálmenla porque no respondo ¬¬x

.-No te sulfures... mejor cálmate... vamos al karaoke? - sugirió Bakura para calmar el enojo de su... ejem... cosa - siempre te calmas con eso...

.-Si! Karaoke! Quiero "Vanilla"!

.-Que obsesión tienes con esa canción?

.-Te lo digo mas tarde Bakura, cuando estemos SOLOS...

Para Mokuba eso se estaba convirtiendo en una rutina, ya no se escandalizaba cuando miraba al moreno y al albino juntos, pero Rebecca era la que estaba aprendiendo a tolerarlos, por eso cuando Marik mencionó lo de estar "a solas" ella aún había puesto cara de espanto.

Marik no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a cantar en el karaoke, habiendo dejado el billar por otro lado, moviéndose al pegajoso ritmo de Gackt.

.-Kimi wa seijitsu na moralist, Kirei na yubi de boku wo nazoru, Boku wa junsui na terrorist, Kimi no omou ga mama ni, Kakumei ga okiru...

.-No puedo dejar de ver como mueve esas caderas - dijo Rebecca ya en un ataque histérico, olvidando las preferencias del egipcio - es fantástico!

.-Koi ni shibarareta specialist, Nagai tsume wo taterareta boku, Ai wo tashikametai egoist, Kimi no oku made tadoritsukitai

.-No me gusta que se exhiba...

.-Pero Bakura, déjalo... tú lo tienes todo el tiempo, tienes que aprender a compartir!

.-Kimi no kao ga toozakaru, Ah boku ga boku de naku naru mae ni...

No le quedó mas remedio que seguir el concejo de la única chica presente, de todas maneras el egipcio ya estaba en la tarima haciendo su baile al estilo Ricky Martín o Chayanne, y pareciera que no se iba a detener hasta que se acabara la canción.

.-Ai shitemo ii kai? yureru yoru ni, Aru ga mama de ii yo motto fukaku, Kuruoshii kurai ni nareta kuchibiru ga, Toke au hodo ni, Boku wa...kimi no...vanilla

o.o.o.o.o

La brisa matinal se metió por las pequeñas ranuras de la ventana, indicándole tanto a Seto como a Ishizu que ya era hora de despertar.

.-Hora de trabajar, hay una empresa que manejar y un museo que coordinar...

.-No dejas de pensar en el trabajo, el trabajo te absorbe Seto...

.-No me absorbería si te fueras a trabajar y no tuviera que encargarme de lo tuyo!

La facilidad en la que Seto Kaiba cambiaba de "marido amoroso" a "jefe agresivo" era sorprendente, en pocos segundos que se podían contar con los dedos de una sola mano y hasta sobraban dedos. Claro que ella no pudo darse cuenta del cambio porque apenas había sido la primera vez que el castaño lo usaba.

.-Pero no quiero ir...

.-Levántate...

.-No quiero...

.-Levántate! A menos que... - comenzó a mirarla con lujuria - quieras otra cosa...

.-Lo que quiero es dormir... - se acurrucó entre las sábanas.

.-Segura?

Esa última palabra la escuchó en forma de susurro en su oreja, mientras que un cosquilleo producido por los dedos del hombre estaba en su vientre desnudo.

.-Sabes? Solo hay una manera de que yo te deje que faltes a tu trabajo... - ahora estaba en el papel del "esposo-amante", domándola por el cuello - te diste cuenta de cual?

.-No tuviste suficiente con lo de anoche?

.-Quédate a dormir pues - él se levantó, dirigiéndose al baño para una ducha, dejándola a ella en la cama - ahí cuando quieras puedes acompañarme... - dijo en tono irónico - ve a trabajar!

Esa proposición sobre "acompañarlo" en la regadera la dejó con la boca abierta, muy sorprendida. En solo una noche, Seto Kaiba había pasado de un ejecutivo amargado a un esposo sin límites, comportándose de una manera muy rara y hasta se podía decir picaresca, pero conservando la esencia Kaiba Intacta.

Lo que el castaño no le había dicho, era que le habían vuelto a cambiar la fecha de la audiencia, y que sería esa misma tarde.

o.o.o.o.o

.-Malas noticias, Amadísimo Líder - informó Marik cuando vio llegar a su cuñado - han llamado a un testigo ejemplar para su audiencia...

Lo que le faltaba, mas problemas. Lo bueno de tener a Marik de espía era que podía ser informado de cualquier movimiento extraño para poder actuar a tiempo.

.-Y quién es?

.-Primero, respira profundamente, y después de que te diga el nombre, tienes que contar hasta diez para no explotar...

.-Ve al grano Ishtar!

.-Esta bien Precioso Jefazo! -Marik se puso serio, tanto que por primera vez Seto Kaiba en el fondo, pero muy en el fondo comenzaba a asustarse - El testigo es... Pegasus J. Crawford...

o.o.o.o.o

Y se acabó el capítulo! Para el siguiente, que está en proceso de pasarse a la maquina, vendrán varias revelaciones por parte de Kisara, y por fin Yugi tendrá un poco de participación en algo muy importante para la trama, además de que por fin veremos una parte de la ya esperada audiencia.

Déjenme muchos RR con su comentario/crítica constructiva/sugerencia/bishounen xD porque quiero saber si les gusta o no la historia. Un RR alimenta a la autora para seguir adelante.

Ah! Y una disculpa ENORME a los que me han agregado a su msn y no les he respondido como quisieran, pero como dije al inicio, he estado muy ocupada últimamente, espero que ahora que tengo tiempo pueda charlar con ustedes como antes.

Me despido, y muchos abrazos desde México!

Nayru.


	8. Pegasus: El juicio del milenio

Aclaraciones antes de empezar este capítulo: Siento que el fic está decayendo, quizás por eso me estoy tardando mas al intentar que repunte de nuevo, ya que he notado que varios personajes (mas S.Kaiba) están pareciendo algo fuera de carácter (alias OOC) así que he intentado que se caractericen lo más parecido posible a la serie y/o manga. Otra cosa, sobre Kisara, hice las aclaraciones pertinentes en el capítulo 6, aclaro de nuevo que no he visto la temporada en donde sale, y como dije, la información que me encuentro de ella en internet me confunde un poco, pero no se preocupen, le daré un final digno, protegiendo como siempre a su amado sacerdote.

Agradezco de una vez que me hagan notar esos detallitos, que al fin y al cabo son chiquitos pero hacen que me rompa la cabeza por tratar de solucionarlos, pero pues son los llamados "Fe de Erratas" e intentaré que todo vuelva al hilo normal.

Sin mas que decir, solo espero su tomatazo al final del capi xD

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Seto se sintió desfallecer en su escritorio, Pegasus era de cuidarse, y como testigo principal en la audiencia, lo más probable era que negaría los hechos sucedidos con el alma de su hermano, encausándolo a la ruina total.

Aun conservaba su As bajo la manga, pero no podía confiarse, eso fue lo que le había causado perder quien sabe cuantas veces contra el "hobbit", como le decía a Yugi, además esos envidiosos de sus accionistas no quitarían el dedo del renglón hasta sacarlo de juego.

.-Bueno, ya sabré como manejar a Pegasus... dime, como vas con la dragona?

.-Pues... ahí va, poco a poco, no te desesperes...

.-Solo no me decepciones...

.-Cuándo he decepcionado a alguien?

Fue una mirada irónica la que le dio Seto al egipcio, que captó de inmediato esa indirecta, luego bufó de indignación y se fue a terminar su trabajo e idear algo contra la dragona; no había hecho nada aun, pero ordenes eran ordenes y si todo salía bien, entonces su recompensa sería demasiado buena.

Seto miró su reloj, aun quedaba tiempo para planear algo antes de la dichosa audiencia, y también para planear como responder a los ataques de Pegasus.

No le quitarían la empresa que tanto trabajo le había costado sacar adelante.

Cuando volvió a mirar el reloj, se dio cuenta de que si no se apuraba no iba a llegar a tiempo.

.-No se quedarán con mi empresa, juro por lo que más quiera que no se quedarán con ella...

o.o.o.o.o

.-Hola! Cuidador de tumbas!

.-"Oh no... la dragona..." - pensó Marik cuando la vio llegar a Kaiba Corp, al ir de salida - "Que rayos... la ahuyentaré!"

.-No sabía que trabajabas aquí - la susodicha se le acercó peligrosamente, con su top, falda y tacones - has visto al sacerdote?

.-No... - mintió él - creo que salió a comer...

.-Y no sabes cuando regresa? Tengo que decirle algo urgente...

-Por qué no le dejas el recado con su secretaria?

.- Porque tengo que decírselo personalmente.

.-Pues te quedarás esperando, porque si salió a comer va a tardar mucho. Su esposa no lo suelta para nada... - tres, dos, uno... y los ojos de Kisara se abrieron por la sorpresa - que no lo sabías? Salió en TODOS los periódicos, fue chisme nacional...

Después de eso, pensó en que podrían entrarle remordimientos al ver a la chica salir corriendo despavorida, pero lo descartó a los tres segundos, ya que primero el reino de las sombras se hacía un lugar turístico antes de que el aceptara que algo había hecho para herir a la gente.

No tuvo remordimientos ni cuando la vio correr con los ojos llorosos, llamando la atención de la gente y empleados de la empresa.

.-A veces me asusto de lo malo que puedo ser, creo que debí de ser más sutil... Nah! Travesura Realizada!

o.o.o.o.o

Yugi corría presuroso por las calles de Domino City, rumbo al museo de historia. Llevaba una caja en su mochila, la cual contenía el Tauk del milenio que le había pedido Ishizu con urgencia.

Para que ella le hubiera pedido el Tauk de regreso, era porque realmente le urgía, capaz que lo necesitaba para alguna exposición o algo así.

Ya en el museo, no le fue difícil encontrar la oficina de Ishizu Ishtar, donde esta lo estaba esperando con la tablilla sagrada en el escritorio.

.-Te traje el Tauk - sacó la cajita de su mochila - Es para alguna exposición?

.-Realmente acabo de descubrir un antiguo ritual de sacerdotes, y necesito tu ayuda para saber si es cierto...

.-Mi ayuda?

.-Mas bien la del faraón...

.-De acuerdo - respondió el chico arcoiris - pero estaré presente por si algo se ofrece...

Inmediatamente Yugi cambió puestos con el faraón, pero como había dicho, su presencia siguió ahí para escuchar y quizá ayudar en lo que pudiera.

.-Que pasa Ishizu? - preguntó el faraón, pero la morena solo le señaló la tablilla - es eso de lo que quieres hablarme?

.-Mire bien la tabla faraón, es un antiguo ritual para sacerdotes... lo reconoce?

Yami miró fijamente la tablilla, pensando durante unos momentos que parecieron eternos. Se acercó para ver mejor, pero de sus labios solamente salían suspiros y sonidos de meditación.

.-No se que ritual sea, pero esos jeroglíficos fueron hechos por el sacerdote Mahado, ese era su estilo de dibujo...

.-Pero Mahado... - la morena estaba inquieta por la revelación - solo puedo comprobarlo si veo el pasado con el Tauk...

.-Eso lo dejo a tu criterio, a veces la verdad nos deja aun más confusos que antes.

.-Hay muchas preguntas sobre el pasado que están sueltas. Soy investigadora porque quiero descubrirlas, y si es la escritura de Mahado entonces es muy probable que él haya sido quien efectuó ese ritual.

Ishizu tomó el Tauk, se lo colocó en el cuello y esperó alguna visión, mas el Tauk no respondía por más que se concentró. Era inútil, el Tauk no iba a responder a impulsos externos.

.-Quédatelo hasta que funcione - le mencionó el faraón, haciendo una reverencia para retirarse - pero la verdad no tiene que ser forzada a aparecer...

.-Eso lo entiendo... muchas gracias de todas maneras... a los dos...

Yugi regresó a tomar control de su cuerpo, se despidió de Ishizu y se retiró. Con su retirada, apenas ingresaban nuevas incógnitas a la investigación de la tablilla de Ishizu, o mas bien, de parte de su vida pasada.

o.o.o.o.o

.-Se levanta la sesión, Kaiba Corporation contra Seto Kaiba, en disputa por el control debido a que el último es un inestable mental... que pase el acusado...

Seto avanzó hacia el frente, sentándose en la silla del acusado. Se mostraba fuerte, erguido como siempre y mostrando una mirada de superioridad tanto al juez como al jurado. Inclusive su mirada fría y sin sentimientos seguía ahí, a pesar de que le había tocado un incompetente abogado de cuarta de nombre Honda Hiroto y el cual era uno de los amigos del perro de Katsuya. ¿Por qué no pudo conseguirse un mejor abogado? Facil, porque todos los demás ya estaban contratados por sus enemigos.

.-¿Promete y jura solemnemente decir solamente la verdad? - preguntó el fiscal.

.-Lo juro.

.-¿Cómo se declara el acusado?

.-Inocente - mencionó Seto con naturalidad, pero sin decir otra palabra y aguantándose las ganas de proferirles maldiciones.

.-Así que Seto Kaiba... ¿Acaso no sabe que levantar falsos testimonios contra las personas es un delito?

.-Nunca he levantado un falso testimonio - respondió él con franqueza, sin perder la compostura.

.-¿Entonces que se supone que tiene en contra de los demás ejecutivos de Kaiba Corp.?

.-Yo no tengo nada en contra de ellos - respondió Seto tranquilamente - fueron precisamente ellos los que quisieron la audiencia, según la demanda, soy inestable mental...

Primer punto a su favor, demostrar que no era él quien tenía cosas en contra. Ahora solo faltaba ver la reacción del lado acusador.

.-Que pase el abogado de la corporación Kaiba...

Se llevó una sorpresa enorme, y más que sorpresa una decepción. Como abogado defensor de la Corporación, se encontraba Kisara.

Si, Kisara, la dragona, la chica que tanto había insistido en hablar con él, quizás con asuntos relacionados para el juicio y que el, por su necedad y terquedad no le había hecho caso ni acudido a las citas.

Ahora si podía maldecir a sus anchas porque estaba acabado.

.-Señor Kaiba - habló la joven, luciéndose en su traje de abogada - ¿Es cierto que usted fue a Duelist Island para pelear con el señor Crawford?

.-No lo niego.

.-¿Y que era lo que quería conseguir de Crawford?

.-Rescatar a mi hermano, el cual fue secuestrado por Pegasus.

.-¿Cree usted que él tenía motivos para secuestrar a su hermano?

.-Tenía, y tiene los suficientes, Pegasus siempre ha querido comprarme la Corporación, y creo que él no dudaría en chantajear o matar si le es posible.

.-No mas preguntas. Cedo la palabra al abogado defensor del señor Kaiba.

Kisara fue a sentarse junto con sus clientes, mientras ahora era Honda quien se levantaba para tomar la palabra. Por más que Seto aparentaba calma, por dentro estaba furioso, inclusive miró a Kisara con un sentimiento peor que el desprecio. En primera, ella pudo advertírselo cuando lo vio en la oficina, sin tener que salir a cenar en privado, aunque en parte era culpa de él.

.-Caballeros y damas de la corte, estimado juez, jurado - Honda se dirigió a ellos con respeto, hasta Seto se quedó pasmado viendo su profesionalismo - hemos visto el punto de vista de Kaiba Corp. Ahora quiero que sepan el de mi cliente...

.-Prosiga - autorizó el juez.

.-Es cierto que mi cliente fue a Duelist Island, y de hecho puedo dar fe de esos hechos. Tengo testigos que pueden declarar a favor de mi cliente - Honda siguió serio, inclusive mas que antes - pero quisiera saber... ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que se hace este juicio? ¿Acaso mi cliente esta loco? Si el ir a rescatar a un hermano secuestrado es estar loco, entonces hay mucha gente que esta loca... los bomberos están locos de apagar incendios, los policías están locos de establecer justicia, inclusive los médicos están locos por salvar vidas... no tengo preguntas para mi cliente, pero si para el señor Crawford...

A esa respuesta la sala se quedó en completo silencio. Ni los ejecutivos que lo estaban demandando pudieron decir algo. Kisara se puso de pie dispuesta a objetar, pero el juez no la dejó. En vez de eso solo pudo acelerar todo el proceso.

.-Llamo a la corte al primer testigo - mencionó Kisara mientras hablaba. Seto fue a sentarse al lugar donde estaba su abogado defensor - el empresario Pegasus J. Crawford...

Pegasus entró al aula, como si fuera el supremo dueño de todo el lugar, avanzó al estrado y se sentó en la silla de los testigos, tomando juramento rápidamente. Como abogado que era, Kisara fue la que comenzó el interrogatorio, para el pesar de Honda, mientras Seto denotaba una mirada de mentira en Pegasus que no le gustaba para nada.

.-Y díganos Sr. Crawford, ¿Cómo fue que el señor Kaiba llego hasta su isla?

.-Fue fácil, recibió una invitación mía para el torneo.

.-El joven Mokuba Kaiba también fue con usted?

.-Claro! Ese niño no se le despegaba a su hermano!

.-Entonces porque dice que usted le "quito el alma"?

.-Pamplinas, ni que tuviera poderes mágicos - sonrió Pegasus de manera sarcástica - quizás el niño se perdió y por eso me echo la culpa de su repentina desaparición...

.-Eso no es cierto! - interrumpió el CEO de un grito - Esta mintiendo!

.-Compórtese señor Kaiba! - el juez podía desesperarse solo de escuchar los gritos de Seto - compórtese!

Honda obligo al castaño a calmarse, pero este se estaba desesperando, Pegasus tenia todas las de ganar ahí, pero haria lo posible para que no se llevara años de trabajo.

.-Entonces que fue lo que paso en ese torneo?

.-Bueno, hubo batallas... recuerdo que el señor Kaiba tuvo un emocionante duelo con Yuugi Motou, yo creo que por andar en ese duelo fue cuando se le perdió el hermano.

.-Será tan amable el señor juez y el jurado de mandar llamar a Mokuba Kaiba?

Hubo murmullos generales en la sala, era claro que Seto no queria enfrentar a su hermano con Pegasus para evitarle algún sufrimiento, aunque Mokuba ya no fuera el niñito de tiempo atrás.

El careo fue denegado por una jugada de parte del abogado de Kaiba, alegando que el joven Mokuba no tenia cabida en el asunto, que estaban decidiendo el futuro de Kaiba Corp., no el de un niño. Fue una jugada maestra por parte de Honda.

.-Dadas las circunstancias, el jurado decidirá en un plazo de veinticuatro horas a partir de cuando desalojemos la sala...

El juez sonó el martillo de madera y mando desalojar la sala. Honda se quedo conversando con varios fiscales para ver como podía avanzar el asunto, pero Seto salió rápidamente del lugar para evitar encontrarse con los reporteros chismosos. Pudo esquivarlos con dificultad y subirse a su auto sin llevar un rumbo fijo.

Sus neuronas no podían procesar la información del juicio otra vez para que sus ideas llegaran y pudiera elegir alguna para evitar que esos malagradecidos se quedaran con su amada empresa. Confió en que su plan B diera resultado y que pronto pudiera restablecerse como uno de los ejecutivos mas prestigiados del país.

Iba pensando en cientos de cosas relacionadas cuando su celular lo saco del trance. Un numero desconocido estaba en la pantalla.

.-Que quieren?

.-Habla Ishizu. Por que rayos hay reporteros tontos acumulados en la entrada de MI museo!

Tuvo que despegar su oreja del auricular para escuchar las cosas un poco mas bajo. Se le había olvidado por completo el grandísimo detalle de que no le había dicho nada a la morena sobre la audiencia.

.-Cálmate Ishizu, voy par allá...

.-Como quieres que me calme! El teléfono no ha dejado de sonar!

.-Con un carajo Ishizu! Te veo en la mansión, voy a llamar a un helicóptero para que vaya por ti! Espéralo en el techo del museo!

Eso le provoco otro dolor de cabeza, tener que ir a rescatar a su esposa en un helicóptero.. Nunca creyó que llegaría el día en que tuviera que actuar como un caballero rescatando damiselas.

.-Definitivo, mi vida se ha vuelto una completa mierda...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

¡Así es! La ultima frase me define en estos momentos... ¡Quiero vacaciones!

Se aceptan tomatasos y criticas constructivas. No olviden visitar mi grupo personal de MSN donde pueden dejar aun mas tomatasos y con mas ganas aun.

Saludos. Nayru.


	9. Honda Hiroto: Una nueva vida?

¡El esperado capitulo 9 ha llegado! ¡Y con bonus incluido! Como quedo muy corto decidí meter escenas que iban a ir en el 10, así que se aguantan. Otra cosa, no me acuerdo como murieron los sacerdotes, y no encontré la pagina en donde decía, así que ya advertí.

¡Enjoy the chapther!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ishizu atravesó el gran salón de la mansión en busca de su marido. Traía una mirada de furia, ni los sirvientes que se atravesaron en su camino osaron interrumpir su trayecto hacia el despacho de Seto Kaiba.

La morena entro, imponiendo su presencia frente a el, quien solo meneaba una copa de vino mientras se recargaba en su escritorio.

- ¡¿QUE ESTA PASANDO SETO KAIBA!

- Ishizu, querida... ¿Acaso no fue el helicóptero por ti?

- ¡Claro que fue! Solo dime que, ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTA PASANDO!

Seto se acomodo en el escritorio y le dio un fólder con unos papeles. Ella los miro extrañada, principalmente por el comportamiento de su marido, mas aun así los abrió; eran varios papeles de cuentas de banco.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Lo que nos quedara después del juicio que me acaban de hacer - Seto se tomo todo el vino que restaba en la copa - los malditos lo planearon todo, no pude hacer los tramites de cambio de propietario o tutoría...

- ¿Qué estas tratando de decir? ¡Habla en un lenguaje comprensible por favor!

- Los malditos lo planearon todo desde antes que me advirtieran la primera vez - se sirvió mas vino - congelaron las cuentas de negocios, embargaron propiedades... solo nos queda una cuenta personal en el banco y un departamento en el centro que venderé para pagar los abogados y conseguir algo mas barato... y se me olvidaba la inversión en tu museo.

- Me ocultaste la audiencia... ¿Qué otras cosas mas me has ocultado?

- Quería cambiar algunas propiedades a tu nombre además de darte la tutela de Mokuba para que esos imbéciles no se quedaran con todo, pero esos malditos...

- Seto, intenta calmarte, piensa las cosas claramente y ve que puedes hacer.

Se sirvió otra copa de vino y se la tomo rápidamente para ver si así le llegaba al cerebro alguna idea para salir del atolladero. Ishizu intentaba calmarlo pero el parecía que se había quedado sin alma, y lo comprendía. Esa empresa era todo para el.

- Cálmate Seto, ya veras que juntos saldremos de ese problema - mas adelante se dio cuenta que le había dicho "juntos" - nos iremos con mi hermano, la inversión del museo será exitosa y harás un nuevo negocio en cuanto tengas un proyecto nuevo - lo levanto sutilmente, algo raro considerando que ella lo golpearía en otra situación - vamos arriba a descansar... hemos tenido un día muy agitado.

Lo guió a través de los pasillos para llevarlo a descansar. Tan bajo había caído el que tenia que ayudarlo una mujer, y no cualquier mujer, sino SU MUJER.

- ¿Qué haces? - pregunto ella cuando lo sintió rodeándole la cintura, mientras se acercaba a ella - ¡Seto!

- Te necesito... - el castaño se hundió en el cuello de Ishizu, abrazándola - no me dejes...

Le respondió al contacto con unos toquecitos leves en la frente, ya que pensó que tenia alguna clase de fiebre o calentura, mas el la abrazo mas fuertemente.

- Quédate conmigo Ishizu...

Al entrar al dormitorio, Seto ya estaba dominando los labios de la morena, dejándola suavemente en la cama para poder continuar como se debía.

Pronto los labios de Seto dejaron los de Ishizu para internarse en una odisea que comenzó en el cuello y que siguió bajando poco a poco mientras sus manos se dedicaban a quitarle la ropa lentamente.

Era como si ya lo hubieran vivido antes, pero no como la primera vez, sino mucho antes de eso, en sus vidas pasadas. Esas caricias, esos besos, simplemente cada roce que tenían los sentían como si hubieran sido de siempre.

_- Por fin solos... mi diosa..._

_La pelinegra echo su cuello hacia atrás para darle acceso a su boca, quería sentirlo cerca._

_- Vamos Seth, nadie se va a dar cuenta..._

_- Exacto mi diosa... en estos momentos estamos tu y yo..._

_A ella le encantaba perderse entre sus caricias, revolverle ese cabello castaño, sumergirse en sus ojos azules, tocando ese perfecto cuerpo masculino que la volvía loca._

_Se habían contenido demasiado, buscando una cura para que pudiera haber algo entre ellos y aunque a la vez no dañara la reputación de ambos sacerdotes. No dudarían en agradecerle durante toda su vida al sacerdote Mahado, pero eso seria en otra ocasión, una donde no sintiera la boca de Seth recorriendo su cuerpo y que sus propias manos no le estuvieran arañando la espalda al sacerdote._

Sacerdote o no sacerdote, Seto Kaiba era único, Ishizu se sentía en las nubes, y que decir de cómo se sentía el castaño.

La quería, de eso ya no había ninguna duda, y si la había se olvidaba de ellas solo con escuchar los ligeros gemidos de su esposa.

- Hazlo ya Seto, no lo prolongues mas...

No solo lo prolongo, sino que espero que Ishizu lo necesitara aun mas, aunque no tanto como para que se olvidara de complacerla. Llegado el momento la acerco hacia el, la tomo fuertemente de la cadera y la hizo suya, embistiéndola, haciéndola exclamar de placer, que ni siquiera con destrozar las almohadas que sostenía con sus manos le eran suficientes para calmar esas ansias que tenia solo de sentirlo dentro.

Ella se arqueo y le rodeo la cintura con sus piernas, prolongando aun mas esa sensación que el le provocaba. Tal vez un tiempo atrás aun estaban gritándose como perros y gatos, pero la situación entre los dos había cambiado considerablemente.

- Te necesito Ishizu... no sabes cuanto...

Ella lo miro a los ojos. Aun conservaban la frialdad que caracterizaba al castaño, pero ahora les encontró un brillo que jamás le había visto antes, ni siquiera en uno de sus mas grandes duelos de monstruos.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? - le pregunto ella una vez que se tumbaron en la cama, abrazados, compartiendo algunos besos y caricias - no me refiero a tu compañía, sino a nosotros.

- Lo de nosotros es muy claro - Ishizu lo miro con desconcierto - vamos a hacer que funcione, pero esta vez sin pelear, sin gritar y sin insultarnos.

Ni el mismo se dio cuenta de las palabras que decía, solo le salían con cierta naturalidad y espontaneidad.

- Vaya, ¿Entonces el grande y poderoso Seto Kaiba esta considerándome? - el la miro con un poco de enojo, pero se acerco una vez mas, comenzando a morderle el cuello lentamente - No has respondido mi pregunta...

- Cállate y bésame.

Si, después de todo, el seguía siendo el mismo, tal vez con unos cuantos cambios, pero aun conservaba su esencia.

o.o.o.o.o

- Apaga la luz Marik, ya duérmete.

- Calla Bakura, la televisión me aclama, me adora.

- Has visto ese video como diez veces, ¡Ya duérmete!

- No puedes negar que soy fotogénico.

- No puedes negar que Kaiba te matara después de que vea esa entrevista.

- Que ni se queje, lo dejo bien parado - Marik rebobino la cinta una vez mas - Ah que sexy me veo.

- Si claro...

Bakura dejo a Marik en la sala mirando el video una vez mas, así que se metió solo a la cama y se tapo con las mantas para dormir. No podía hacer mas para quitar a su "amigovio" de la televisión, Marik parecía mas enamorado de si mismo que de otra cosa, y eso lo pudo comprobar al día siguiente cuando despertó y encontró a Marik aun frente al televisor, admirándose a si mismo en ese cochino video.

Parecía endemoniado, como si su contraparte oscura lo hubiera posesionado de nuevo solo que con unas ojeras causadas por el desvelo y el brillo de la pantalla de televisión.

- ¡Marik Ishtar! - grito el albino al otro chico, sacando a este de su trance - En estos momentos te despegas del televisor, te arreglaras para trabajar, y te iras a cumplir tus obligaciones, o...

- ¿O que?

- ¡O te voy a mandar a ti y a ese cochino video al reino de las sombras! Y recuerda que si te mando ahí, no habrá nada de nada...

- ¿Nada de nada?

- Nada de nada.

- ¿Nada nadita?

- ¡Nada!

- Ah no, haces eso y te mando a ti primero - Bakura comenzó a expedir un aura maligna - no... no es cierto, sabes que a ti no te haría nada... - la mirada llameante del albino comenzó a perseguirlo - ¡Ya me voy!

En menos de lo que Yuugi podría decir "Es hora del duelo", Marik se arreglo y salió corriendo hacia el trabajo. Por un lado agradecía el no vivir soportando a su hermana y poder vivir a solas con Bakura, pero por el otro era como si estuviera casado. La chispa se estaba perdiendo en su vida.

- Joven Ishtar - le atrapo la recepcionista en cuanto entro a Kaiba Corp. - el señor Kaiba lo esta esperando en su despacho.

- ¿Tan temprano? - Marik avanzo hasta llegar a la oficina de su cuñado, entrando lentamente para que no lo matara antes de tiempo - ¿Ahora que pasa, oh grandísima excelencia?

- Lo que mas temías esta por volverse realidad...

- ¡No! - grito Marik horrorizado - ¡Bakura no puede dejarme con nada!

- ¿De que estas hablando?

- No, de nada... ¿De que estabas hablando tu? - se sentó en el sillón frente al escritorio - Después de que te quedaras con la duda de lo de Bakura, ¿Qué se le ofrece?

- Odio retractarme de las cosas, pero deja en paz a Kisara.

- Déjame ver si entendí - el moreno se restregó los ojos intentando creer lo que estaba escuchando - ¿Quieres que deje a Kisara en paz. ¿Y el plan?

- Se lo que te dije del plan, pero olvídalo. No tiene caso alguno después de todo - movió su asiento de tal manera que quedo mirando hacia la ventana - sobre tu trabajo, te pagare igual, y tu contrato no será revocado si me voy de la corporación.

- Pero si aun no es tu juicio...

- Ya puedes irte - el egipcio dudo en irse - y la entrevista que diste espero que haya ayudado en algo. La vimos en la mañana.

- Me alegra que haya servido de algo.

Marik salió en silencio, pensando en el raro comportamiento que estaba teniendo su cuñado.

o.o.o.o.o

- Te ves mucho mejor, ¿Te sirvieron los consejos de Mai?

- digamos que use una técnica especial - respondió Ishizu a una Anzu que la visitaba en el museo para ver como iba todo - inclusive tuve una especie de deja v mas largo.

A Anzu simplemente le decía que tenia especies de Deja vu, nunca que eran visiones de su pasado.

- Veo que traes puesto el Tauk.

- Si, se lo pedí al Faraón unos días porque necesito descifrar unas cosas. Los avances han sido geniales, no pensé avanzar demasiado en tan pocos días.

- Honda no quiso decir nada, pero sabemos que Kaiba tiene muy pocas probabilidades de ganar el juicio.

- De eso hable muy poco con Seto - menciono mientras recordaba la noche anterior, pero miro a Anzu e intento pensar en otra cosa - quiero que me ayudes a sacar unas cosas de la mansión aprovechando que estas aquí.

- ¿Esta muy grave el asunto?

- Solo acompáñame a sacar mis cosas, Mokuva se encargara de las suyas y las de Seto - ambas avanzaron a la puerta, mirando hacia ambos lados para no encontrarse con reporteros - claro que en cuanto lo encuentre, este muchachito es demasiado precoz...

Ambas chicas sonrieron al imaginar el castigo que Seto le pondría a su hermano cuando lo encontrara, a ese Mokuba solo le faltaba salir con su domingo siete. Por lo pronto estarían en el departamento donde Ishizu antes vivía con Marik, era la única solución que encontraba en esos momentos.

- ¿Y tu como vas con Yuugi?

- Es algo lento para esas cosas, pero espero que reaccione pronto - Anzu menciono eso ultimo con un tono de enfado - No lo estaré esperando toda la vida.

- Pues ve a preguntarle a Mai.

- Ya lo hice, por eso digo que va lento - suspiro - de no ser por Mai, no hubiera avanzado nada.

- Acompáñame a la mansión y me sigues contando.

- Si, seguro.

Ambas chicas salieron por la puerta trasera evitando reporteros y toda clase de gente que trabajaba para las revistas del corazón, llegando a la mansión esquivando camionetas de televisión que las persiguieron desde que pusieron un pie en la calle siguiente a la del museo. Incluso Ishizu ignoro a los sirvientes que la recibieron al llegar y se dirigió junto con Anzu a su habitación para empacar.

Desde que Ishizu se coloco el Tauk esa mañana traía ese presentimiento de que algo saldría mal, y prefería estar preparada para cualquier cosa que se presentara.

- ¿Entonces todo va en serio entre Kaiba y tu?

- Vamos a intentarlo, tal vez todo comenzó como una farsa, pero es sincero. A su manera, pero sincero.

- Claro, ni no lo fuera no seria Kaiba.

o.o.o.o.o

Hablando de Kaiba, este estaba junto con Honda esperando el fallo del jurado y el veredicto del juez. Aun así, Seto tenia esperanzas de un fallo favorable, sin pensar en otra posibilidad. Tenia que ganar a como diera lugar, no podía permitirse ser derrotado por unos idiotas.

- ¡Silencio! ¡Orden en la sala! - grito el juez haciendo que los murmullos en la sala cesaran - el juicio de Kaiba Corporation contra Seto Kaiba acaba de reanudarse. Tenemos el veredicto del jurado.

El fiscal se levanto y tomo el papel que le extendió uno de los jurados. Honda cruzaba los dedos muy esperanzado, mientras Seto miraba con furia a los otros ejecutivos y a Pegasus con su sonrisa insolente.

- "Me las van a pagar... juro que me las van a pagar..."

El fiscal abrió el papel y tomo aire. Seto pareció no respirar durante ese lapso de tiempo.

- En vista de las pruebas mostradas, los testigos presentados y los argumentos dichos - Seto trago saliva, impaciente y pensando maldiciones para sus "socios" - Hemos declarado a Seto Kaiba incapacitado para manejar Kaiba Corporation.

Los murmullos se disiparon en la sala y el juez ordeno silencio. El castaño no grito y tampoco armo una escenita como las que acostumbraba, pero se limito a escuchar el veredicto final.

- Por la autoridad que me confiere la ciudad de Domino - el juez recibió el papel del fiscal y se preparo para dar sentencia - declaro a Seto Kaiba incapacitado para manejar Kaiba Corporation, pasando todas las acciones, cuentas, propiedades y lo que concierne a la empresa, a los demás socios minoristas representados por el señor Pegasus J. Crawford. Caso cerrado.

o.o.o.o.o

_- ¡Seth! ¡¿Qué hiciste con Seth!_

_- No le he hecho nada aun, ya que tu serás la primera en sentir el sufrimiento que le tengo reservado a ese tonto sacerdote..._

_La sacerdotisa intento usar el poder del Tauk para defenderse, pero todo paso demasiado rápido para ella. No pudo esquivar la daga que el enemigo le clavo en la espalda. Sus pensamientos se dividieron, uno intentaba avisar al faraón, y otro intentaba mantenerla con vida. No quería perder lo que tanto había deseado tener y por lo cual luchaba hasta el final._

_- Ahora solo queda uno... - la voz le indico que el atacante se iba alejando, dejándola herida en uno de los pasillos del templo - quiero ver la cara del sacerdote cuando le diga que es el único que queda vivo..._

_La vista se le nublaba, ya no podía distinguir el blanco tono de cabello de su atacante, y poco a poco cayo sumida en la oscuridad._

De repente se sintió moverse, sacudirse un poco de manera violenta, pero no quería abrir los ojos para no encontrarse cara a cara con la muerte.

- Ishizu, por favor despierta...

- Eh... ¿Anzu? - Ishizu se vio sentada en uno de los bordes de la cama - ¿Qué paso?

- Tu collar comenzó a brillar y tu te desmayaste.

- El Tauk... se que esto se escucha en todos lados, pero esta vez si tengo un mal presentimiento...

o.o.o.o.o

Al escuchar esas palabras del juez, Seto quedo derrumbado por completo pero no lo demostró, solo les hizo notar un rostro de enfado sobrenatural y salió hecho una furia del lugar. Los reporteros que esperaban afuera lo bombardearon con miles de preguntas que el evito de manera asombrosa y peor a la acostumbrada, subiéndose a un taxi y partiendo rumbo a su oficina en Kaiba Corp.

No lo dejaron entrar, cuando llego todas sus cosas estaban afuera. Intento usar el teléfono celular pero estaba cortado. Esos malditos se lo veían venir, el veredicto estaba a su favor desde un principio y a el no le quedaba mas que aceptarlo.

Tuvo que perderse entre las calles mientras al estúpido de su cuñado o al noviecito de este le daba por salir de algún turno del trabajo y así los obligaría a llevarlo al museo o a algún otro lado, aunque tuviera que matarlos o terminar en alguno de los antros que la parejita frecuentaba.

Nah, tal vez solo les patearía el trasero.

- ¡Cuñado! ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- ¿Ishtar? - Seto se dio cuenta de que la voz provenía de un carrito de hamburguesas - ¿Qué no se supone que deberías estar en el trabajo?

- Eh... si... - Marik dejo de comer hamburguesas y le presto atención - estoy en la hora de comer, si, es eso...

- Vamos al museo a esperar a tu hermana, va a ser un largo dia...

- ¿Por qué al museo? Tengo que regresar al trabajo...

- Al museo, ¡AHORA!

Ambos tomaron un taxi para ir al museo, a Marik no le hizo gracia el tener que pagar pero no quiso arriesgarse a un ataque de furia del señor Kaiba. Una vez que llegaron al museo se pusieron a esperar a Ishizu.

Marik se puso a curiosear por la oficina de su hermana, la ultima vez que había entrado no había tanto mugrero en el escritorio y encima de los archiveros. Solo encontró polvo, piedras, manuscritos y muchos papeles amarillos.

- Mira, un ritual.

- Si, ya me lo mostró tu hermana.

- Aja... - Marik comenzó a husmear en los cajones, encontrando una carpeta con muchas fotos de piedras antiguas con jeroglíficos - mira, aquí esta Mahado.

- ¿Y ese quien es?

- Acuérdate, el Dark Magician - escucho a su cuñado refunfuñar - como sea, espero que mi hermanita llegue pronto...

Como si la hubiera llamado del cielo, Ishizu apareció por la puerta con Anzu detrás. Miro a su marido, luego a su hermano y luego a su marido de nuevo. Sus sospechas habían sido acertadas.

- Creo que yo mejor me retiro - Anzu no se aparto de la puerta - nos vemos mañana Ishizu.

- Te acompaño Anzu, sirve que busco a Bakura.

Anzu y Marik salieron del lugar, dejándolos solos. Ishizu solo asintió a sentarse mientras Seto hacia lo mismo en una silla cercana. Inconscientemente, ella apretaba el Tauk, el cual tenia guardado en el bolsillo de su vestimenta.

- Cálmate Seto, pensé que algo así te tendría de esa manera, no todo esta perdido.

- Eso ya lo se, aun nos queda una cuenta personal, la inversión en tu excavación, el fondo educativo de Mokuba y un departamento que venderé.

- Entiendo, así que invadiremos a mi hermano.

- Supongo que si.

- Sabia que ese mal presentimiento se iba a realizar, así que arregle las cosas - ella se levanto - están en mi cuarto de soltera, y las de Mokuba en el de Marik.

- Saberlo me tranquiliza - Antes de que Ishizu pudiera hacer o decir algo mas, Seto se puso de pie y fue hacia ella - vamos a superarlo juntos, empezare de nuevo, contigo...

- Seto, ¿Estas delirando? - pregunto ella mientras le ponía una mano en la frente - ¿Dónde esta el Seto Kaiba con el que me case?

- Esta planeando una gran venganza contra esos imbéciles... - el castaño sonrió maliciosamente, mirándola a los ojos - ahora, ¿Puedes mostrarme como van los avances de mi inversión?

Esa fría voz, sin sentimientos, igual que su mirada; ambas cosas mostraban un infinito rencor contra los traicioneros ejecutivos de Kaiba Corp.

Ishizu les encontró un brillo extraño, como cuando Marik planeaba dominar el mundo, pero un poco menos exagerado.

Solo pudo rezar para que el infierno no fuera tan malo después de todo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Wow, dos días en escribir este capitulo, es mas de lo que puedo pedir, y tres días mas para pasarlo a la maquina (técnicamente me dio flojera hacerlo antes xD) como ven, las cosas se han complicado entre los protagonistas ahora que por fin habían decidido darse una oportunidad, entonces llego la sentencia y lo complica todo... ¿Será para bien o para mal? Ya lo verán en el capitulo diez.

Saludos a: darkwolf, Salome Kaiba, Rei Dark Angel, afroditacoral, Yuki-ona, Ishizu Kaiba, karlyta, CE-AT and AMETCE e Ishizu, y a todos los que están leyendo y que no se animan a decírmelo... ¡Pues que esperan! ¡Déjenme un RR!

Dudas, comentarios, criticas constructivas, sugerencias en un RR, los bishounens like Bakura and Marik van a mi e-mail o los mandan por correo a mi casita.

Saludos. Nayru.


	10. Ryuji Otoji: Compañeros de trabajo

Quiero pedirles una sincera disculpa por todo lo que me tarde. No tengo excusa esata vez, solo unos cuantos problemas que se estan resolviendo poco a poco. Las ideas ahi estaban, pero el problema era pasarlos a la computadora, ya que si he tenido muchos problemas que ni tiempo tengo (y los que me conocen por msn saben de lo que hablo).

Tal vez el capitulo se les haga algo flojo, pero fue lo que pude pasar a la maquina.

Ya no mas excusas, enjoy the chapter!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.- ¡Noooo! ¡No de nuevo! Por favor Anzu, dime que no es verdad...

.- Temo que es verdad y tendras que asumirlo.

.- ¡Noooo!

Marik habia ido junto con Anzu a buscar a Yugi, y en el camino a ella se le habia hecho facil aprovechar y decirle que Ishizu regrasaria a vivir con el, junto con Kaiba y su hermano Mokuba, claro que no contó con que el moreno haría un escandalo del tamaño de una final de duelo de monstruos.

Error fatal.

.- No te pontas asi, ya veras que Kaiba tendra un nuevo proyecto y se recuperará rapidamente.

.- Ya se Yugi, solo estoy preocupado por mi vida personal... - silencio entre Anzu y Yugi - Olvidenlo, de todas formas no les interesa.

Los otros dos lo miraron raro y se sacudieron la cabeza para evitar imaginar, aunque ya era demasiado tarde.

.- No se como, pero tengo que ayudar a mi cuñado a recuperarse - el egipcio puso una pose de super heroe barato - solo asi podre sacar a mi hermana de mi casa... y se me acaba de ocurrir un plan... - miro a Yugi malevolamente - y tu me vas a ayudar...

.- ¿Yo? ¡Nada que ver Marik!

Pero Marik ya lo tenia pensado y se dirigia a Yugi con cara de poseido, comparado con la que tenia en el torneo de Kaiba. Y el pobre de Yugi iba a cargar con las consecuencias.

o.o.o.o.o

.- ¿Segura que tienes las llaves?

.- Claro, conosco bien a mi hermano, se que es un flojo de primera y no cambiaria las cerraduras ni aunque le pagaran un millon de dolares... - bien, esa no era la manera correcta de describir - bueno, tal vez por un millon si, aunque no creo porque es demasiado avaro... ademas nadie se los va a pagar de todas maneras.

Cuando por fin pudieron entrar, Seto se tumbo en el sofá con algo de dificultad, quitando las aparentes sobras de comida que encontro en los cojines.

.- Por Ra, esto parece un departamento de solteros - le escucho decir a Ishizu mientras esta limpiaba un poco la cocina, aunque obviamente era un departamento de solteros - ¡Cuanta basura!

.- ¿Que querias? Es un departamento de solteros despues de todo...

.- Calla y ayuda a recojer un poco la sala.

.- ¿Perdon? ¿Yo? ¿Limpiar? ¿Cuando has visto que el gran Seto Kaiba mueva las manos para limpiar?

.- No critiques y ayuda, despues arreglas tus cosas en mi recamara.

No le quedo mas remedio que ayudar a limpiar después de que Ishizu lo mirara amenazadoramente, mas adelante maquinaría algun castigo para el mas joven de los Ishtar por ser tan cochino, y que decir de Mokuba, ya tenia dias sin verlo. A lo que pudo ver mientras "limpiaba", el departamento no era muy grande, estaba la habitacion de Marik y la de Ishizu, un baño conregadera, la sala, un pequeño estudio lleno de cajas con investigaciones de su esposa, y la pequeña cocina-comedor.

A ver si cabian.

.- Limpiar te quita un poco el estres.

.- Ya me di cuenta Ishizu - le respondio él mientras recogia la mesa, repleta de juegos de cartas e incluso un ajedres tirado - ¿Por que tu hermano es un desordenado?

.- No lo se, es su naturaleza - le respondio ella tranquilamente - al principio pense que era por tener esa motocicleta, pero resulto no ser eso.

Se creo un silencio atormentador, interrumpido varias veces por el ruido de los platos que Ishizu lavaba, o el de Seto al colocar los juegos de mesa en sus respectivas cajas. Por lo menos ya tenia un ajedrez con el que entretenerse en sus ratos de ocio.

El timbre sono y Seto fue a abrir, ya cargando un par de bolsas negras de basura para aprovechar y sacarlas. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver a su hermano muy de manita sudada con la chiquilla Rebecca Hopkins.

.- Supe lo que paso, asi que vengo por mis cosas, fui a la mansion y me dijeron que las habian sacado.

.- ¿Como que vienes por tus cosas?

.- Moki se viene a vivir conmigo - se metio Rebecca a la defenza de su "Moki" - en lo que se arregla su situacion.

A ver, analizando la situacion: ¿Su hermano casi mayor de edad se iba a vivir con su novia en lo que su hermano recientemente pobre arreglaba la situacion? Eso si fue un golpe bajo a su ya baja autoestima.

.- Entiende Seto, si me quedo estaremos apretados.

.- Muy apretados - complemento Rebecca.

.- Mokuba, te quedaras aqui, y si Rebecca quiere verte y hacer cochinadas, que venga aqui o pide permiso, pero ya no estaras fuera por las noches.

Mokuba se desiluciono pero acato las ordenes de su hermano. Rebecca se despidio de ambos y se fue (y aprovechando, Seto le dio las bolsas de basura para que las sacara) y pues no le quedo mas remedio que ayudarlos a limpiar. No le miraba el caso porque de todas formas no pensaba quedarse en el departamento en el dia.

.- Seto, lamento mucho lo que paso, todo es por mi culpa.

.- No es tu culpa Mokuba, y no te preocupes, Hiroto va a hapelar la sentencia y todo se arreglara.

.- Pero nada de esto hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera ido contigo aquella vez.

.- Entiende Moki, yo te lleve, fue MI culpa, ¿Entendido?

El pequeño Kaiba asintio y arreglo sus cosas en la sala, cuando termino se puso a jugar en la consola de Marik mientras su hermano y la esposa de este terminaban de limpiar lo demas para que el lugar quedara medianamente habitable, sacando otras dos bolsas de basura grandes.

Seto se miraba calmado, tranquilo, si acaso seguia mostrando su tipica mirada de "soy-el-rey-del-mundo" y expresiones de enfado por andar hacviendo trabajos que JAMAS en su vida se hubiera imaginado hacer, pero asi era el, y no tenia que cambiar para demostrar que podia derrotar todos los obstaculos que le pusieran enfrente.

.- Lo estas tomando con calma.

.- Cariño, ¿Acaso tengo otra opcion?

No fue algo agradable para Marik llegar y encontrarse con "un mundo de gente", algo exagerado porque solo habia tres personas en el lugar. Primero se quedo pasmado al no encontrar su comida del dia porque su hermana se habia encargado de tirar toda la comida chatarra del departament, y mas adelante se encontro que Mokuba habia superado todos los records de su juego de carreras, algo intolerable, segun el.

.- Por cierto cuñado, te consegui un trabajo, no es la gran cosa, pero el salario esta muy bien...

.- ¿Ah si? ¿Y de que trata? Y si es tan bien pagado, ¿Por que no estas trabajando tu ahi?

.- Es muy simple, soy demasiado bueno para ese trabajo - se tiro en el sofá, causando el enfado del castaño - solo tienes que actuar de botarga en la tienda de Otoji.

.- ¿Botarga? - la vision que se formo en su mente no fue muy alentadora - ¿No pudiste conseguirme trabajo con el estupido de Yugi Motou?

.- Pues de hecho hable con el y salio corriendo, y solo me quedo Otoji xD

Bien, tal vez no era la manera en la que queria empezar, pero era algo, lo unico que le pudiera pesar era el tener que trabajar al lado del Inuboy de Katsuya.

o.o.o.o.o

.- Nunca pense el trabajar al lado de Kaiba, ¡Y mucho menos como botarga!

Para su pesar, el Inuboy de Jounouchi katsuya trabajaba a su lado (con botarga de perro incluida) y no pensaba que lo dejara en paz aunque fuera un momento. Y para colmo, el, el exsupremo y expoderoso Seto Kaiba, que alguna vez pudo dominar todos los negocios referentes a juegos de mesa y parques de diverciones, etc, etc, etc, ahora vestia un disfraz de gato gris con una enorme mota blanca en el abdomen, ademas de cascabel en cuello, repartiendo volantes a los transeuntes.

Si, tenia tres meses trabajando con Jounouchi Katsuya y aun lo dejaba vivir. No lo hubiera aceptado, pero Ishizu lo obligo, y vaya que lo obligo.

.- Es una manipuladora, aprovechada, sabe que esto me humilla bastante - se repetia a si mismo mientras repartia los volantes - me las pagará, juro que me las pagará...

.- Si ya se que Mai es una manipuladora y otras cosas - ¿Y a ese Inu quien lo llamo para meterse en susurros ajenos? Porque Seto no - pero es mi esposa, la quiero, y vamos a tener un hijo y soy muy feliz.

.- ... - gruñó, no queria decir nada para no dar capie a que "el perro" hablara mas de la cuenta.

.- Asi son las mujeres, lo mio empezo como un juego y mirame, estoy casado - si el rubio seguia hablando no responderia si Mai quedaba viuda antes de que naciera su hijo - y mira lo tuyo, que segun eso empezo como una farza y ya es otra cosa. Perdi veinte dolares con Honda por tu culpa.

.- ¿Que hiciste que? - la indiferencia se acabo, una apuesta era lo ultimo que queria saber de ese rubito. Ahora no solo mataria a Jounouchi, sino tambien al otro - ¿Veinte dolares? ¿Que no pudiste perder mas?

.- Tu sentido del humor me halaga, pero tengo una familia que mantener.

.- ¡Hey Jou! - hablando del otro apostador, este se acercaba peligrosamente - ¡Al hospital!

.- Jou, tu esposa... ¡Tu hijo o hija ya va a nacer!

.- ¡Ay mama! Y yo aqui como... ¡Perro!

Jounouchi avento los volantes a la calle y se fue junto con Honda rumbo al hospital. Era increible que el rubio aun fuera tan despistado, era por la serpresa del momento, tanta que ni se habia quitado el disfras de perro para ir al hospital. Seto usaria eso cuando quisiera humillarlo, seria genial.

Cuando Otoji se enteró solo se rioo y le dio doble racion de volantes para compenzar la falta del adorable perrito. Ya veria ese Katsuya cuando tuviera un hojo, lo dejaria tirado justo como lo hizo el. ¿Perdon? ¿Desde cuando pensaba en hijos?

.- Tranquilo Seto Kaiba... - se dijo a si mismo - solo estas enojado por culpa del perro...

.- ¡Hey Kaiba! ¡Ya te puedes ir!

.- ¿Que pasa Otoji? Aun no termina la jornada de trabajo.

.- Pues que tengo que ir con Shizuka a ver a su nuevo sobrino o sobrina, asi que mande cerrar todo pronto para evitarme problemas

El ojiverde se fue rapidamente en su auto y Seto se fue a quitar la estupida botarga de gato a la bodega. ¿Que tenia un bebe para ser novedad? Eran llorones, flojos, productores de desechos humanos y maquinas de tomar leche y comida sin compasion, y que decir de cuando crecian, eran explotadores y grandes consumidores de fondos para utiles escolares.

No, no veía que tenía de especial el tener un bebe.

.- Estoy muerto... - susurro al entrar al departamento y cerrar la puerta tras de si, para caer en el sillon - me canse demasiado...

.- ¡Agh! ¡No aplastes! - se levanto al sentir el lugar blandito y se asusto un poco con la voz - ¡Kaiba eres un bruto! ¡Fijate donde te sientas!

.- ¿Ishtar? ¿Bakura? - ahora la vision del albino con el moreno, ambos sin camisa en el sillon y uno sobre el otro no se le podria quitar de la cabeza tan facil - una habitacion haria mas privacidad.

.- Perdon Kaiba, yo le dije, pero...

.- ¡Pero nada Bakura! - interrumpio el egipcio, dirigiendose al recien llegado - solo intentamos recuperar la magia, y tu deberias estar en el trabajo.

.- Sali temprano gracias a que esta naciendo el cachorro de Katsuya - los otros dos lo miraron confusos - y la magia haganla en un lugar PRI-VA-DO.

.- Eres malo Kaiba.

.- Lo soy Ishtar, y puedo ser mas malo si me lo propongo...

Ese pequeño encuentro se sumaba a los mas de cincuenta que habia tenido en los ultimos meses, desde la primera vez que encontro al parcito ese saliendo del baño juntos hasta la actual donde estaban comiendose en el sofa, pasando por varias noches de escandalo, que el por cierto le tocaba escuchar porque la habitacion de Ishizu estaba al lado.

¿Que no podian ser mas discretos?

O por lo menos podrian intentar ser un poco mas silenciosos, como Ishizu y él.

Y hablando de su esposa, esta deveria de estar por llegar, generalmente salia primero que él. Su estomago gruñó, ya que cuando llegaba del trabajo la comida ya estaba lista, y como esta vez llego mas temprano, era normal que su estomago reclamara por algo decente de comer.

.- ¡Oigan ustedes dos! - le grito al parcito, que se habia enfrascado en unas peleas de un juego en la consola de videojuegos - ¡Hagan algo productivo y pidan algo de comer!

.- We don't have money - respondio el moreno sin despegar la vista de la televicion - y creeme, no quieres probar nuestra cocina, ya deberias de saberlo.

No hubiera dicho eso porque Seto les apago de un jalon el televisor, los tomo de la camisa y los llevo hacia la cocina, o mas bien a Bakura a la cocina y a Marik afuera a traer provisiones de la tienda, y claro que le dio una lista, porque capaz que el otro llegaba con dotacion de helado napolitano como para cuatro meses o mas.

.- ¿Y esta mujer donde se habra metido?

o.o.o.o.o

Pues bien, la mujer mencionada habia sido arrastrada por la señorita Anzu Masaki hacia el hospital por el aviso de Honda sobre el hijo de Jounouchi. Mai tenia un par de horas en la sala de partos cuando llegaron, mas ese proceso podia tardar horas.

Lo unico que rompia el silencio eran las constantes risas de Honda y Otoji cuando miraban a su rubio amigo aun con el disfras de perro. Jou decia que no iba a ir a cambiarse hasta que tuviera noticias de su esposa y su bebe, aunque eso provocara no solo las risas de sus amigos, sino tambien las de enfermeras, medicos, personal de limpieza y de toda la gente que se encontraba en el hospital.

.- No me gusta estar en los hospitales cuando no lo necesito - decia Ishizu, nerviosa al ver tanto medico y enfermera - siento que me sofoco.

.- Tranquila, solo queremos apoyar a Mai en estos momentos.

.- Y la apoyo Anzu, pero los hospitales no me gustan.

.- Mira, parece que ya acabo.

El foco rojo que estaba prendido encima de la puerta de la sala de partos se apago. Jou se quedo calmado, sin decir una sola palabra, incluso las orejitas del disfraz se doblaron hacia abajo, esperando a que alguien saliera para darle informacion.

.- Estoy seguro de que va a ser un niño - decia el - un gran duelista como su padre.

.- Pobrecito, aunque basta con la habilidad de duelista de Mai y que no sea tan feo como tu.

.- ¡Callate Honda!

Jounouchi iba a golpearlo cuando aparecio el medico, felicitandolo por tener una pequeña niña y todos lo felicitaron.

Aprovechando la conmocion por el nacimiento, Ishizu salio del lugar. Se alegraba por ellos, en serio merecian ser felices despues de todo lo que tardaron en darse cuenta que no podian vivir el uno sin el otro, algo como lo que le pasaba con Seto.

Y esperaba que lo que le pasaba con su marido fuera real y no un simple capricho de él.

o.o.o.o.o

No era bueno jugar ajedrez solo, es preferente aplastar a algun hermano o cuñado, pero no habia rastros de ninguno, ni siquiera de Bakura. Eso le pasaba por mandar al albino a buscar al otro.

Y con lo experto que se estaba volviendo en el Twister.

Seto necesitaba un nuevo pasatiempo, tal vez inventar algo nuevo, pero no tenia cabeza para pensar. Quizas saldria a buscr al pelos parados de Yugi para duelear un poco a ver si asi se despejaba la mente.

.- ¡Ya llegue! - Ishizu hizo su entrada triunfal por la puerta, para alegria de su esposo.

.- ¿Donde andabas?

.- No pude escapar, Anzu me arrastro hasta el hospital por lo del bebe de Mai, y antes de que digas algo, fue niña.

.- Vaya, la cachorrita de Katsuya, era de esperarse.

.- ¿Hay algo de comer?

.- Improvise unas papas con carne, nada nuevo. Tu hermano no regreso de la tienda y mande a Bakura a buscarlo pero tampoco ha regresado.

.- Que bueno porque me muero de hambre...

Ella se dirigio a la cocina para comer, mas el encontro algo nuevo en ella, un brillo que no le habia visto nunca antes, algo raro porque él no notaba esas cosas a menos que el mismo tuviera algo que ver.

¿Asi que era por el? Vaya, quien lo diria. Ahora olvidaba el disfraz de gato y se le subia el orgullo al tope.

.- ¿Y mi hermano?

.- Ya te dije que lo mande a la tienda...

De repente se sintió sofocada, encerrada, la cabeza le dio vueltas y tuvo que apoyarse en uno de los muebles de la cocina para no caerse. Fue la misma sensación que tuvo cuando estaba en el hospital.

Y la misma de cuando tenía sus visiones.

Tomo el Tauk instintivamente sin disimular el ocultarlo. Estaría preparada para la visión que fuera, pero esta no llegó.

.- ¿Segura que estas bien?

.- Si, estoy segura...

Pero quisas no lo estaba por completo...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Para mas informacion del porque desaparecí, vean mi profile y chequen mi blog.

Notese que no tengo corrector ortográfico, asi que si alguien se ofrece para beta de este fic se lo agradecería muchisimo, mandeme un comentario en mi blog o en mi pagina personal P

Agradecimientos a: Rei Dark Angel, Salome Kaiba, darkwolf,Ishizu, karlyta, Yuki-ona, Sakuraby, afroditacoral, Ishizu Kaiba, CE-AT y AMETCE, MesuNeko, Any, liliana hiwatari e ive por sus RR!

Dudas, comentarios, criticas constructivas, sugerencias en un RR, los bishounens like Bakura and Marik van a mi e-mail o los mandan por correo a mi casita.

Saludos. Nayru.


	11. Yugi Motou: Seto Kaiba se volvio loco?

Bien, es año nuevo y primero que nada… Feliz Año! Acto seguido procuro a disculparme por la enorme tardanza, no había actualizado desde octubre, mas si quieren saber el porque no había actualizado fijense en mi Bio.

Ya no aburro y mejor vamos al fic.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.- Descansaste lo suficiente?

.- Ni lo recuerdes, que tengo muchas cosas que hacer y me falta tiempo. Y tu porque tan suavecito?

.- Suavecito?

.- Si, no gritas, no estas enojado… - el frunció el cejo.

.- Acaso no puedo estar serio?

.- Mas?

,- No bromees! - ella se asustó un poco pero no lo mostró - te traeré algo de tomar…

El se retiró de la habitación, realmente esa nueva vida la estaba tomando muy bien, no se quejaba. Ella mantenía la esperanza de que la inversión en las excavaciones que había hecho antes rindieran sus frutos, por lo pronto habían vendido el departamento de Mokuba y con eso se ayudaron un poco.

Pero que pasaría en dado caso que el se llegara a recuperar?

Realmente no lo sabía.

.- Todo principio tiene un final…

Pero por algo estaba casada con el, tal vez ese era su destino, ese matrimonio que al principio fue una farsa ahora debía de tener un propósito, pero aun no lo descubría, y el solo pensarlo la ponía mal, y eso sumado con las constantes visiones… sentía horrible.

.- Te sientes mejor? Te traje un café, no se hacer otra cosa.

.- Un café esta bien…

Silencio. Ambos se observaban mutuamente, no había palabra alguna que pudiera descubrir lo que ambos sentían en esos momentos. El meditó unos segundos, se levantó y la dejo sola con el café.

Ya en el comedor, Seto encontró a su cuñado jugando ajedrez con su "amigovio" notando que las piezas de ajedrez tenían pegadas cartas de duelo con cinta adhesiva.

.- "Par de locos" - pensó.

Se quedó mirando, se le hizo una forma semi-interesante de perder el tiempo, imaginó hologramas como en sus discos de duelo pero mas pequeños y portátiles, con un tablero aun mas pequeño que el de ajedrez.

.- Niños, jueguen a otra cosa - les arrebató el ajedrez y los mandó de una patada a jugar en la consola de videojuegos - Y no me molesten mientras trabajo!

Tomó una de sus cajas de herramienta que rescató de su mansión y se encerró en el estudio, junto con el tablero de ajedrez.

Si lo que pensaba podía realizarse, entonces podría recuperar su prestigio, solo tendría que conseguir patrocinadores, publicistas y un buen inversionista; pero después, ya que tuviera bien su proyecto, primero eso y luego vería que hacer.

.- Es buena madera para ser un tablero de ajedrez - se mencionó a si mismo, en voz baja - digna para un tablero de duelo.

Hizo diversos cálculos en papel, diseños, cortes en la tabla, conexiones, todo a su debido tiempo y conforme avanzaba en el proyecto; la concentración fue lo mas importante, no se dio cuenta ni cuando llego Mokuba ni cuando Marik y Bakura se encerraron en su habitación, y mucho menos notó los ruidos que salían de ahí; porque cuando se ponía a trabajar no paraba, y no saldría de ahí hasta terminarlo o que funcionara, lo primero que sucediera.

o.o.o.o.o

.- Y no llego a dormir… bueno, técnicamente si, pero no se apareció en la habitación en toda la noche…

.- Entonces donde estaba? Haciendo trío con tu hermano y su novio?

.- Según ellos, que se encerró en el despacho con el tablero de ajedrez.

Ishizu estaba en el hospital a fuerzas gracias a Anzu, ya que como seguía sintiéndose mal la llevo a rastras, y aprovechando, pues visitaron a Mai en la sala de maternidad. Esta se miraba feliz por su niña, aunque Jounouchi casi no se parara por ahí.

.- Así son los hombres, nos cambian por las cartas de duelo - mencionó Mai - ya quiero que me den de alta y ese idiota ni se presenta. Todos son iguales.

.- Aunque en el caso de Ishizu, la cambiaron por un tablero de ajedrez.

.- Eso Anzu, es un gran avance, y significa que Kaiba es mas maduro que los otros.

.- Ultimadamente que haga lo que quiera - dijo Ishizu - mientras no me afecte a mi todo esta bien.

.- A lo que yo veo… Estas celosa de un tablero de ajedrez!

,- Mai! No es cierto! No calumnies!

.- Desmiénteme entonces, pero te diré una cosa - Mai se puso seria - nosotras hacemos muchas cosas que una carta de duelo no hace…

Mai no terminó de contar lo que iba a decir porque llego la hora de comer de la niña y la enfermera llegaba precisamente con ella. Anzu se miraba emocionadísima, ambas chicas sabían que se moría porque Yugi le hiciera aunque fuese un poco de caso, incluso ya sabía los nombres que les iba a poner a sus hijos, mas este como que no captaba las indirectas que le lanzaba.

.- A este paso seguiré soltera hasta que me muera - decía ella.

.- Yo me conformo con mi niña.

De repente, a Ishizu le dio un instinto sobreprotector, parecido al que sentía por su hermano cuando eran pequeños, aunque no sabía muy bien a quien debía proteger. Quizás era por las pruebas médicas, temía haber agarrado anemia o diabetes, capaz que tenía reumas, pero no estaba segura.

O capas que…? No, negó con la cabeza, no podía ser posible porque se estaba cuidando, y en ese momento un niño les traería mas problemas de los que ya tenían. Aun así, la idea de un pequeño Kaiba era tentadora.

.- Has pensado algo Ishizu?

.- Solo un poco en lo que podría tener como enfermedad.

.- No te preocupes, vas a estar bien!

.- No voy a estar bien, tengo la ligera sospecha de estar embarazada - suspiró - si de por si mi ciclo es muy loco, no me daré cuenta si lo estoy.

.- A ver si entendí - Mai terminó de darle de comer a su hija - según se, su matrimonio es una farsa, pero aun así le dieron rienda suelta? No los entiendo!

.- Era inevitable, ellos se odiaban, es lógico que pasen tiempo juntos - dijo Anzu como si nada - como una pareja aunque sea una farsa, y pues como toda buena novela pues terminan enamorándose.

.- Y se nota que ves muchas Anzu.

.- Pero dijiste que tu ciclo esta loco, lo mas probable es que sean las hormonas que te fallan.

Quizás tenían razón, quizás no, pero no sería hasta tener los resultados que estaría segura de su enfermedad.

Un par de horas después Ishizu salió del hospital con un sobre en las manos, dicho sobre contenía sus resultados. Ella rezaba para tener anemia o una falta de vitaminas. Iba sola hacia el departamento porque Anzu se había quedado con Mai, y lo que se reprochaba era que ella misma le dijo que se quedara con la nueva mamá.

.- Ishizu! - la morena se vio abordada por Ryoji Otoji, y no pudo escapar de el - no sabes en donde se metió tu marido?

.- Supongo que en el departamento, ahí lo deje…

.- Es que como no fue a trabajar hablé para allá, pero nadie me contestó…

.- Dejamelo a mi, en cuanto lo vea le patearé el trasero.

El colmo, tener que andar moviendo a Kaiba para que trabajara, increíble pero cierto. No quería parecer una mártir, el saber que papel interpretaba ella en la vida de su marido era una incógnita. Antes todo había sido un juego, mas en esos momentos ya no lo era.

Realmente no sabía lo que pasaba por la mente del ex CEO.

.- Cuanto tiempo lleva encerrado en el despacho? - le preguntó a un Mokuba que miraba la televisión.

.- No lo se, yo llegue y Marik y Bakura se fueron y no me dijeron nada.

Fue a la puerta del estudio y tocó, esperando alguna señal, pero nada. Tocó tres veces y en ninguna respondió, incluso le gritó su nombre varias veces y aun así nada, ni un solo suspiro.

.- Este idiota, capas que se murió… pero si es así ya estaría oliendo feo…

Intentó forzar la cerradura en vano y se hartó, tanto que fue por Mokuba para que tumbara la puerta. El chico la miró no muy convencido, pero la mirada de furia que le daba fue lo que lo convenció; pateó la puerta y tras repetidos intentos logró derribarla.

La visión que tuvieron después parecía salida de una película de terror, el castaño estaba trabajando en el escritorio con una tenue luz de lámpara, a cortinas cerradas, en sus manos traía unos guantes de cuero negros y en sus ojos una especie de anteojos de cristal de fondo de botella que resaltaban sus globos oculares como si fueran de rana.

Y esos ojos los miraban con rareza, como diciendo que se fueran.

.- Seto… que te pasa? - preguntó ella, ya que Mokuba simplemente se escondió tras ella - no vas a ir al trabajo?

Seto la miró de manera pensante, parpadeo un par de veces (que se miró raro debido a los anteojos esos) y ladeó la cabeza como si no entendiera. Mokuba se escondió con mas ganas aún, su hermano parecía salido directamente de la dimensión desconocida, o ya mas cerca, de la película de los X-Men. El castaño regresó a su trabajo.

.- No estés bromeando Seto, no eres el único que quiere encerrarse en su mundo.

.- Déjenme trabajar, si paro ahora se me va toda la idea.

.- Bien, pero tan siquiera ten consideración de los demás que se preocupan por ti.

.- Entonces vete y déjame trabajar.

Al contrario de cómo actuaría una buena esposa sumisa, Ishizu caminó hacia el escritorio y tomó a su marido de la solapa de la camisa y lo acercó a ella, mirándolo a través de esos anteojos de botella, furiosa.

.- Vas a necesitar algo mas que tu Ultimate Blue Eyes White Dragon para detenerme si no te calmas y actúas como un ser humano NORMAL.

El la miró con una sonrisita, muy raro en él.

Demasiado raro.

.- Querida, ve a traerme una taza de café y te querré mas que ayer.

.- No me hagas enojar Seto Kaiba!

.- Precisamente por eso te quiero tanto.

El se desató delicadamente de su esposa y la empujó fuera de la habitación con la misma delicadeza, llevandose de paso a Mokuba y cerrando la puerta con un par de cajas de antigüedades.

.- Pero que se cree ese idiota? - comenzó la venita en la frente - es mi casa y no tiene derecho a tratarme asi!

.- No me gustan las peleas conyugales, por eso no me casaré.

.- Eso decía yo antes Mokuba… - se dio media vuelta - entonces por mí que se muera de hambre y de gérmenes por no bañarse, que luego no ande rogando.

Y mientras Ishizu se encaminaba hacia la cocina proliferando maldiciones y que iba a mandar a su esposo al reino de las sombras en un viaje sin retorno y sin cartas de duelo, Mokuba sabía perfectamente lo que le sucedía a su hermano: Un proceso de creatividad; solamente de esa manera sacaba esas cosas geniales para el duelo de monstruos, y si Seto no le había dicho nada a Ishizu era porque quizás le iba a dar una sorpresa.

Mokuba se pasó una mano por el cabello y sacudió su cabeza para hacerse a la idea de que su hermano estaría así mínimo un par de semanas, y sumándole el mal humor de Ishizu, capaz que se prolongaba su sufrimiento.

.- Por qué no podemos ser una familia normal?

o.o.o.o.o

.- Oigan, ustedes saben que ha pasado con Kaiba? - preguntó un Ryoji Otoji a la bola que en esos momentos se encontró en el parque, alias Yugi, Honda, Anzu y Jounouchi - no ha ido a trabajar desde hace dos semanas, y creo que lo voy a correr…

.- Según Ishizu, no ha salido del departamento desde entonces - dijo Anzu - tal parece que se volvió loco esta vez.

.- Y de verdad - remarcó Jounouchi.

Suspiraron de resignación, menos Yugi. Algo le decía al enanin que se venían algo muy grande y de inmensas proporciones, unas proporciones muy catastróficas.

.- Sea o no sea amigo nuestro, cuando nos ha defraudado? - preguntó el aprendiz de hobbit a sus amigos.

.- Y a nosotros que? - dijo Jou de manera despreocupada - de todas formas, ni que fuera útil.

.- Pues… - Anzu pareció meditarlo un poco y respondió - capaz que al final terminas ligado a un Kaiba de alguna forma…

.- Claro que no! Ni que fuera que!

.- No lo decía en ese sentido!

.- Como sea, no me importa!

.- Ya pues, iré a ver como está Ishizu - Anzu se puso de pie - ya que alguien no me dice lo que quiero escuchar - comenzó a retirarse, pero ante la falta de atención prosiguió la oración - captas Yugi?

.- Que tengo que captar?

.- Ush! Hombres!

Anzu se retiró un poco enojada (solo un poco?) y los demás se quedaron mirando fijamente a Yugi, este solo observaba con desconcierto.

.- Que hice ahora?

.- En serio que eres LENTO amigo.

.- Y tu tan rápido que ya tienes domingo siete.

.- Huy! Golpe bajo! - dijo Honda, mofándose de su rubio amigo.

.- Pero soy feliz.

A pesar de las burlas que le estaban haciendo en esos momentos, Yugi tenía el pensamiento en Seto Kaiba, ya que el comportamiento de este le daba mucho en que pensar. Seria tanta la desesperación por regresar a su status social que tenía que vivir pensando en algo nuevo? O era simplemente porque tenía que demostrar su superioridad?

Si lo pensaba bien, quizás era por ambas cosas.

.- Chicos, tengo que retirarme - dijo de repente, sin siquiera haber escuchado las bromas sobre su persona - tengo que ir a ver unas cosas con mi abuelo.

.- No seas aguafiestas Yugi.

.- Tu deverías de ver el nombre de tu hija, porque capaz que Mai te gana el nombre.

.- Cierto! Se me había olvidado!

Una vez que Jou se fue corriendo, tanto Honda como Otoji y Yugi fueron a hacer sus respectivos quehaceres, y en el caso de Yugi, hablar con su abuelo.

Si lo que pensaba era correcto, Kaiba necesitaría toda la ayuda del mundo, y aunque el castaño no quisiera, se la iba a dar.

o.o.o.o.o

Miró el sobre encima de la mesa de noche, no se atrevía a abrirlo. Por un lado estaba aterrada, la sola idea de ser madre no podía asimilarla, con el solo hecho de pensarlo comenzaba a sentir que el mundo se le venía encima; y por el otro aspecto, el pensar que resultara negativo la entristecía, como si le quitaran una parte de su alma y la partieran en trocitos.

Se tiró boca abajo en la cama, revolviendo su cabeza en la almohada, intentando quitarse la frustración.

.- Por qué me siento tan confundida?

Lo que tenía era eso, una confusión enorme y no podía tratarla con su marido porque este seguía encerrado en el estudio, y la carta seguía en la mesita, y llevaba dos semanas sin moverse.

Frustrante, pero era por el miedo.

Si, Ishizu Ishtar podía sentir miedo, y no un miedo cualquiera, sino el miedo a la maternidad.

.- Hermana, te sientes bien? - tocó Marik tras la puerta - no te vayas a volver loca y encerrarte como el Jaiba.

Determinación, era lo único que necesitaba para quitarse esa incertidumbre de la cabeza, el ser valiente para abrir ese sobre y afrontar las consecuencias.

.- Que sea lo que el destino quiera.

Ya sentada en la orilla de la cama tomó el sobre en sus manos y lo abrió cuidadosamente, sacó el papel de la misma manera, cerró los ojos, como resistiéndose a verlo pero tuvo que abrirlos para darse cuenta de cómo sus miedos y sus alegrías podían reunirse en un solo lugar.

.- Catorce… y dos son dieciséis… - hizo los cálculos, según la ultima vez que tuvo "acción" con su "querido" esposo - dieciséis semanas… casi cuatro meses… por Ra…

Se analizó en el espejo, no parecía tener los cuatro meses, aunque el papel decía tres y medio, había pasado tiempo desde que se lo dieron, así que al hacer los cálculos ella misma, pudo darse una idea de cuanto tenía.

.- Que sea lo que Ra quiera… estúpido destino…

o.o.o.o.o

.- Me aburro… - suspiró Marik desde su lugar en el sofá, jugando en la consola - y no tengo un Kaiba disponible para molestar…

En eso, salio Seto de su encierro murmurando unas cosas. Sus ojos se movieron como si estuvieran buscando algo, en sus manos traía un par de desarmadores y sus ojos denotaban unas ojeras horribles, dándole parecido a un zombi.

.- Si buscas algo de comer, no hay nada, ni en el congelador.

Las palabras de Marik hicieron que Seto fijara su vista en él, o más bien, en la consola. Sonrió malévolamente, Marik no sabía lo que le esperaba.

El egipcio seguía jugando tranquilamente cuando el castaño le desconectó el aparato, quitándolo del televisor e ignorando los gritos del egipcio, que Seto calló con una de sus miradas como poseídas

.- Cuñis, todo tiene un arreglo… - Marik se acercaba peligrosamente - regrésame ese aparato, si quieres jugar te lo presto, pero asi no se piden las cosas…

Error. Seto con mas ganas se volvió a encerrar.

Ahora si, Marik tendría que hablar seriamente con su hermana acerca de eso, aunque como iban las cosas, unas vacaciones en el reino de las sombras no estarían nada mal para darle a ese Kaiba, se las merecía, miren que quitarle su juego...

.- Maldito perro desgraciado!

.- Shh! Callate! Me duele mas la cabeza…

.- Ishizu! Hermanita! Tu esposito se robó mi juego! ToT

Sin hacerle caso, Ishizu fue hacia la puerta del estudio, sacó la llave extra, esquivó los muebles que Seto había puesto a manera de obstáculo y se encontró con diversas partes de la consola de Marik en el suelo, señas obvias de que ya la había desarmado. Marik ocultó un sollozo.

De un golpe puso su mano en el escritorio y Seto volteó a verla, enojado por haber interrumpido según el, su proceso de creatividad.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, era de notar que sería el ultimo enfrentamiento, ambos lo dejaron entender así solo con la mirada.

.- Esto no puede seguir así - habló ella tranquilamente, para desconcierto del otro - estamos alejándonos cada vez mas, no tiene sentido todo esto…

.- Esto es importante para mí.

.- Porque no dejas de pensar unos minutos y miras lo que pasa a tu alrededor? Acaso no piensas que estas malgastándote?

.- Lo que haga conmigo no es asunto tuyo.

.- Claro que lo es! - se inclinó en el escritorio - se convirtió en mi asunto desde que me casé contigo!

.- No eres la responsable, el del problema soy yo, si desde el principio no hubiera seguido esa locura de los ejecutivos, no estaría en esta posición.

.- Entonces te arrepientes?

.- No - respondió tajantemente - no me arrepiento de haberme casado contigo.

.- Entonces…?

.- Es solo que tengo otras cosas en la cabeza mas importantes…

.- Pues ya me cansé Seto Kaiba! Siempre hay cosas mas importantes en la vida que una carta de duelo! No te interesa otra cosa que las cartas esas o vencer a Yugi o humillar a los demás! No te importa nada mas en la vida que no sea tu estúpido orgullo!

.- No, tu eres la que no se da cuenta - le respondió el con calma, Marik simplemente observaba desde la puerta, sin acercarse y temiendo que un asesinato se cometiera en esa habitación - todo esto no lo hago por mi, lo hago por ti - colocó una pieza en el tablero, su nueva creación - quiero recuperar lo que me pertenece, ponerles una paliza a esos directivos y largarme de aquí a un lugar tranquilo donde podamos vivir, aunque no necesariamente en ese orden… ya no quiero que vivamos aquí con la loca, perdón! El loco de tu hermano! - corrigió, desde la puerta se escuchó un "Oye!" proveniente de Marik - Quiero una casa propia! Para nosotros!

Ahí se quedo pasmada, sin saber que decir o que hacer, no era una persona romántica, pero esas palabras las había sentido muy dentro de su corazón, sintiendo un palpitar muy rápido.

.- En serio?

.- Hablo muy en serio… no quiero que estemos aquí…

.- Yo…

.- No hables mujer, mejor tráeme un café, mientras mas pronto acabe con esto mejor para nosotros.

.- Ella asintió en silencio, le pasó un desarmador y fue por el café, llevándose a Marik con ella aunque este reclamara su consola. Seto sonrió, nunca se había sentido tan en familia como en esos momentos, y no esperaba el día para tener la suya propia.

Y ese día por fin sería libre de la cárcel en la que estaba por culpa de su orgullo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hasta aquí este capi, los dejo con la incógnita. Capítulo corto y soso, siento que estoy decayendo pero intenté hacer lo que pude para mejorarlo, porque he de decir que la historia ya esta terminada, solo falta pasarla a la computadora, y si el trabajo me lo permite, en un par de semanas tendrán lo que falta, no se si salgan uno o dos capítulos más, asi como este puede ser el penúltimo también puede ser el antepenúltimo, solo no se desesperen.

Saludos a todos y no olviden su comentario, critica constructiva o review para saber si les agrada o no.

Nayru.


	12. Un final no tan grande uu

Bien, las prisas no son buenas, y menos cuando estas agobiada de trabajo y tareas de la Universidad. El primer semestre es malo, muy malo, y los maestros también son unos malditos. Espero no decepcionarlos con esto, se que esperaban algo mas pero ni el trabajo ni la escuela ni la inspiración dieron para mas. Realmente no quería publicarlo, no lo sentía listo, no me gustaba como quedaba, le movía, le cambiaba, la inspiración se iba, volvía, lo volvía a modificar, lo releí completamente y seguía sin gustarme. Y todo ese proceso se repitió muchas veces.

Ya no agobio con esta platica tan aburrida, espero sus tomatazos al final.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

En medio del parque, en lo mas oscuro de los árboles, ya de noche, dos sombras se retaban una a otra, una denotando unos ojos azul profundo que destellaban por el brillo de la luna, y la otra desde su Mirada violácea, igual o más resplandecientes que su mirada contraria.

.- Me ahorras el tener que buscarte.

.- Pues ya ves, quien imaginaría que tú querrías buscarme a mí.

.- Vamos al grano, sabes que no me gustan los rodeos. Propongo entonces un 51 mió y un 49 tuyo.

.- ¿Así nada más? ¿Que me garantiza que tengas éxito en esta locura?

.- Por quién me tomas? - la sombra de los ojos azules dio una mirada de enojo - No soy ningún estúpido.

.- Si confío, solo propongo un 49 para cada uno y un 2 para Mokuba.

.- Me parece razonable. Trato hecho.

.- Entonces está hecho.

Ambos se estrecharon las manos, lo que saldría de esa asociación realmente estaba por verse.

.- Entonces iré con mi abuelo para ver lo del préstamo, y pues a comenzar a trabajar.

.- Tú ocúpate de eso, una vez con él yo me encargo de lo demás.

.- Y felicidades por el Kaiba que viene!

El sujeto de cabellos coloreados, que realmente era Yugi, se retiró del parque, mas Seto Kaiba (porque el otro era él) se quedó suspirando un poco y se resignó. Nunca más volvería a asociarse con vejetes, primero se asociaba con su peor enemigo antes que regresar a Kaiba Corp.

Seto Kaiba esperaba no tener que arrepentirse de haberse asociado con su archirival Yugi Motou, mientras este solo esperaba juntar un poco de dinero para… bueno, hacer algo para Anzu… y pues que su abuelo no pegara el grito en el cielo cuando supiera que se había asociado con el castaño.

o.o.o.o.o

.- ¿Y que quieres mostrarme? No le veo el chiste a una bodega abandonada.

.- No te desesperes querida…

Ishizu no sabía lo que quería Seto al mostrarle una bodega abandonada, capaz que alguien le había metido ideas a la cabeza sobre hacerlo en lugares exóticos y desconocidos, capaz que había sido Marik, pero tenía que estar segura para saber a quien estrangular.

.- Lo que vas a ver querida, es el resultado de muchas noches de investigación y desvelos donde me ayudaste con tu café…

Acto seguido abrió las cortinas de metal tan rápido que hicieron un ruido estrepitoso, mas la visión que encontró era mucho mas grande: toda la bodega era un complejo industrial, una máquina tras otra, ensamblando, moviéndose rápidamente, incluso había varias cajas ya con producto terminado, y sobre todo, una gran computadora se encargaba que todo eso se mantuviera funcionando en su lugar.

.- Puedes explicarme esto Seto?

.- En palabras científicas y técnicas es mucho vocabulario, así que te lo diré en términos sencillos…

.- Continua… - ella vio como su marido tomaba aire.

.- Es una fabrica de tableros portátiles de duelo en tercera dimensión, yo los llamo T3D por "Tableros Diminutos de Duelo en tercera Dimensión", en si las cartas tienen un chip especial, y con ese chip las cartas se insertan aquí - sacó un tablero pequeño, como de ajedrez, que tenía unas ranuras a los lados, por las cuales insertó la carta y la figura se mostró en manera tridimensional - que te parece?

.- Novedoso, y muy ingenioso…

.- He de decir que esto es mucho mejor que ver a tu hermano y a su "amigovio" jugar ajedrez con las cartas pegadas a las piezas con cinta adhesiva…

Se quedó sorprendida al escuchar que había sido su hermano el que le había dado la idea, bueno, no se la había dado directamente pero con la frase anterior supuso que gracias a él Seto había encontrado la inspiración. El jamás admitiría que la idea se la hubieran dado un par de locos.

.- Pues… vaya que es genial…

Mientras el castaño seguía hablando, ella luchaba internamente con un pensamiento de "se lo digo o no se lo digo" en una inmensa reflexión sobre su embarazo que no le dejaba escuchar bien lo que él decía.

Llegó un momento en que él se dio cuenta de lo sucedido, callando por unos instantes e intentando que ella sola se diera cuenta, pero eso no sucedió.

.- ¿Sabes? Me gustaría seguir gastando saliva pero no me gusta gastarla en vano…

.- ¿Eh? Perdón, no estaba poniendo atención.

.- Me di cuenta, así que… ¿Vas a contarme lo que te inquieta?

Ishizu se quedó sin habla, no sabía como iba a ser la reacción, pero si sabía que mientras mas esperara peor iba a ser. Tomó el aire suficiente, contó hasta diez y se calmó, mirando a su marido directamente.

.- Muy pronto seremos una familia, no lo crees?

.- Claro, Mokuba, tú y yo…

Golpe bajo, después de esa oración ella no podía decirle sobre el nuevo Kaiba en camino, tenía que esperar el momento adecuado, la situación adecuada.

.- No crees que el éxito hay que festejarlo?

.- No te estas precipitando?

.- Por supuesto que no! Confió en que todo saldrá bien, y tu deberías de confiar en eso también.

Sus ojos se miraron unos instantes, recibiendo varias sensaciones que ya no eran desconocidas para ellos. Ella no se acordaba como, pero se le hizo muy rápido el como habían terminado en su habitación y sin forma que Marik y Bakura los estuvieran rondando.

Los besos se hicieron aun más intensos, la manera en que recorrían sus cuerpos mas profunda, y cuando Seto iba subiendo por su pantorrilla, ella se sobresaltó.

.- Que pasa?

.- No me siento bien.

.- Ahora te va a doler la cabeza como a todas las mujeres…

.- Ya sabes que yo no soy como todas esas!

.- Entonces que vas a inventar? - se acercó de nuevo y retomó la tarea de recorrerle el cuello, mientras sus manos seguían subiendo cada vez más.

De cualquier forma, ella temió hacerle algo a su bebé al andar con eso. Tenía que pararlo a la de YA.

.- Como que has subido un poco de peso no? - por Ra, era demasiado tarde - hay que hacer dieta.

Era ahora o nunca, le lanzaría la indirecta lo más directa posible, y si se suponía que era tan inteligente como decía entonces lo deduciría a la primera.

.- Se me quitará en unos meses, llevo cuatro y medio y eso es la mitad…

.- Entonces estabas mas gorda? No lo creo…

.- No es gordura de grasa! Estúpido!

.- Ya lo se, solo estoy jugando contigo - y sonrió. Muy extraño, la sonrisa de Seto Kaiba valía una fortuna en el mercado porque se suponía que no existía. Claro que solo ella sabía de su existencia - pensé que nunca lanzarías la indirecta…

.- O sea que ya sabías? Como…?

.- Es fácil cuando te encuentras la prueba casera en el bote del bao y luego te hablan del hospital para los resultados de una prueba de embarazo - se tiró en la cama sonriéndole de una manera mas… sensual - súmale tu comportamiento raro y que me tratabas como inútil…

.- Entonces…

.- Por qué crees que andaba buscando un proyecto para sacar al mercado? No voy a permitir que un hijo mió viva en una casa de locos.

Ahora se resolvían muchas incógnitas, Seto no era que estuviera loco en el trabajo, sino en un proyecto de vida muy complejo.

.- Me sorprendes, hasta creo que has madurado.

.- Madurado yo? Siempre he sido maduro.

.- Tan maduro que no puedes afrontar que Yugi te gane en los duelos.

.- No es que el me gane, es que lo dejo ganar…

Ahí el se dio cuenta de que debió de permanecer callado porque esa respuesta no había sido una respuesta madura correctamente aplicada. Ahora Ishizu se estaba riendo de él.

.- Bueno, ya que no podemos tener acción…

.- Hay muchas cosas interesantes que podemos hacer…

.- Que no sean cosas que el perro de Katsuya y la loca de Kuyaku harían…

.- Entonces no hay nada… aunque…

.- HERMANITAAAAAAAAA!

Ahora si, Seto Kaiba se levantó dispuesto a mandar a Marik Ishtar a lo mas profundo de la tierra por interrumpir un buen momento, antes de que Ishizu se le adelantara a mandar a su hermano a unas vacaciones permanentes al reino de las sombras. El mas joven de los Ishtar había gritado desde que entró por la puerta principal, y corriendo desesperadamente saltando todos los obstáculos del camino, desde sus videojuegos tirados hasta las bolsas de basura y las cajas de pizza que se amontonaban en el suelo porque le daba flojera lavarlos.

.- Antes de que me aniquilen por interrumpir un momento de telenovela - la pareja se le había quedado mirando horrible - tengo que darte algo…

.- Pues dámelo ya antes de que te asesine…

.- Es que te llego una carta privada donde dice algo sobre su inversión en la excavación…

.- Por lo que deduzco que la leíste… dame acá! - le quitó la carta, y aunque ya la había leído, Marik se colocó a su lado derecho, mientras Seto en el izquierdo - Encargada del departamento bla bla bla, nos place informarle que se acaban de encontrar unas ruinas antiguas, mas bla bla bla bla, para que prepare la exposición adecuada para dentro de dos días. Se le anexan fotografías de los descubrimientos, bla bla bla… por favor avise a su inversionista… firmado…

Al ver las fotografías Ishizu sintió un fuerte latido dentro de sí. Eran los restos de una tumba, pero no cualquier tumba, las fotografías mostraban imágenes de las paredes de dichas tumbas pertenecientes a la época del Faraón Atem y los artículos del milenio. Pero no era la tumba de dicho faraón, mas bien eran las fotografías de la tumba del sacerdote Seth ya convertido en faraón.

.- Esto es un verdadero misterio, se suponía que estaba muerto… - se refirió ella a sus visiones, aunque estas no eran nada concretas.

.- Muerto?

.- Pero aquí claramente dice que vivió largamente - Ishizu señaló una fotografía con jeroglíficos conocidos - y creo que tengo que averiguarlo…

Iba a tomar el Tauk pero Seto se le adelantó, tomándolo y sorprendiendo a Marik con esa acción. Nunca lo había visto tan decidido en lo que llevaba casado con su hermana.

.- Dame ese Tauk, Seto Kaiba.

.- No podemos saber si esos viajes astrales o como se llamen le hagan daño al bebe - Marik se quedó boquiabierto.

.- No me ha pasado nada, y si le pasara algo yo sería la primera en saberlo.

.- Pues por si acaso, además puedes mandar al calvito a investigar - se refirió a Rishid - no tienes porque arriesgarte tu.

A Ishizu casi le entraba una furia incontenible pero se controló, respiro profundamente, y para tener cinco meses de embarazo le quitó el Tauk de manera sorprendente, tan rápido que Seto ni se dio cuenta.

.- No lo hagas Ishizu!

Pero fue muy tarde, ella ya había convocado los poderes antiguos, entrando en un trance como si estuviera hipnotizada.

.- A ver si no le hace daño…

.- Como es eso de que voy a ser tío?

.- Como si no lo supieras… ¿Quieres que te cuente lo de las flores y las abejitas?

.- No tienes porque ser tan sarcástico…

.- Anda! Llama al hobbit para ver que puede hacer! - Marik asintió y salió corriendo - y de paso asesinarlo por haberle regresado el Tauk…

o.o.o.o.o

.- Hey, ¿Estas bien?

La luz comenzó a entrar por sus ojos entreabiertos, se irguió en la cama de manera que pudiera ver más o menos donde se encontraba, pero no era su habitación. Supo que era una visión al ver a la Black Magician Girl (en el pasado conocida como Mana) junto a ella, atendiendo lo que supuso una herida.

.- Vaya que nos diste un buen susto Isis…

Mana la ayudó a levantarse, y al verse en un espejo fue que se dio cuenta de una herida que tenía en el cuerpo. Se notó mas joven, sin embarazo y con ropas sacerdotales. La primera idea que se le vino a la mente fue de hablar con el faraón Atem, pero no sabía realmente si estaba teniendo la visión de antes o después del caos.

.- El faraón se pondrá tan contento! Esa herida si que fue profunda!

Mas tarde se enteró de lo que había pasado por medio de los jeroglíficos que llenaban el palacio real: Seth era ahora el faraón, Mana era la futura maga que tomaría el lugar del fallecido sacerdote Mahado, y ella… bueno, era la sacerdotisa que había tomado el lugar de Seth.

De repente sintió un jalón repentino, y luego se dio cuenta de que era otra visión. Ahora estaba en los jardines, escuchando el ruido que hacía el viento en las palmeras. Escuchó una risita y volteó hacia atrás, sin encontrar nada, pero la risita seguía escuchándose, débil pero aun así se alcanzaba a percibir.

.- Sal quien quiera que seas, no te tengo miedo - exclamó fuertemente - sal y enfrenta a tu destino.

De unos matorrales cercanos salió una niña de no mas de seis años, de largo cabello negro y una mirada que le recordó a Seto. Ishizu notó el estatus social porque sus ropas la delataban como de clase alta, tal vez poco menos importante que el faraón pero no le quitaba lo alto de su nivel.

.- Realmente me diste miedo, no sabes jugar a las escondidas.

.- Y porque no juegas con alguien que sepa?

.- Porque Mana esta ocupada haciendo sus pruebas para ocupar el lugar del sacerdote Mahado.

.- Y juegas con ella?

.- Cuando no esta estudiando, si.

.- Y como te llamas? - se le hizo mejor preguntar, así podría saber un poco mas de que cuidarse o de que hacer.

.- De seguro te golpeaste que ya no te acuerdas, soy Sekmet - la niña sonrió. ¿De donde había escuchado ese nombre antes? Claro! De una visión anterior! - mira que le diré a papá…

En cuanto la niña hubo dicho eso Ishizu sintió nublada la vista. Intentó permanecer de pie o con los ojos abiertos mas no obtuvo resultado, el Tauk la estaba jalando nuevamente hacia el presente. Lo último que alcanzó a distinguir del pasado fue a un faraón Seth corriendo a ayudarla y a una niña que la llamaba mamá.

o.o.o.o.o

.- Ya está volviendo en sí?

.- Cállate, tiene que descansar…

.- Yo no se que hacemos aquí soportando los regaños de Kaiba.

.- Para empezar a ti no te mandé llamar, perro estúpido.

.- Ni a quien le importe que tu me hubieras mandado llamar.

.- Se me olvidaba que si venia el hobbit tenía que venir toda su comunidad del anillo…

.- En ese caso yo quiero ser Aragorn!

.- No! Yo seré Aragorn!

.- Cállense los dos! - exclamó Seto, haciendo que Jounouchi y Honda se callaran - si van a ser algo van a ser los estúpidos amigos del hobbit, ahora cállense!

.- ¿Qué están haciendo todos ustedes aquí? - preguntó Ishizu desde su cama.

.- HERMANITA! - Marik se le lanzó encima como niño chiquito, incluso Seto batalló para quitarlo de ahí, pero Marik lo pateó y lo lanzó hacia otro lado - MIRA ME TUVISTE EN ASCUAS! NO VUELVAS A HACERME ESTO HERMANITA!

.- Tranquilo Marik, no es para tanto…

.- CLARO QUE SI! SI TE HUBIERA PASADO ALGO NO TENDRIA QUIEN ME MANTUVIERA!

.- Cállate Marik! - Basura lo golpeó - no hables de mas.

.- Nos preocupamos por ti - respondió Anzu mientras les jalaba las orejas a Honda y Jounouchi por enfadosos.

.- No es cierto, Yugi vino y nosotros con el.

.- Ya cállense! La verdad que a ustedes se les afloja mucho la lengua. - Anzu se los llevó de las orejas, con Yugi y los que faltaban siguiéndola - creo que la parejita necesita estar sola, ella ya está mejor así que estaremos en la cocina.

Una vez que Anzu hubo sacado a todos los anexados de ahí, por fin Seto e Ishizu tuvieron un momento de tranquilidad.

.- Me preocupaste.

.- Soy una mujer fuerte, no me paso nada.

.- ¿Cómo sientes al niño?

.- A la niña - corrigió ella, y Seto se sorprendió - tengo el presentimiento de que es una niña, y esta perfectamente.

.- Tú y tus presentimientos… puedo apostar a que tuviste otra de tus visiones locas.

.- Podría decirse que así fue.

.- No voy a descuidarte mas, tu salud me preocupa. Y vas a regresarle ese estúpido collar al hobbit porque no quiero que te vuelva a pasar esto.

.- ¿Y que harás con tu nuevo negocio? ¿Vas a botarlo?

.- El hobbit puede hacerse cargo, para eso es socio - ahora fue ella la que se sorprendió al escucharlo decir eso - tu eres lo mas importante para mi ahora.

.- ¿Entonces ahora crees en el destino?

.- Creo en las decisiones que he tomado y han sido las correctas todo el tiempo, y me alegro - comenzó a alejarse hacia la puerta - voy a correr a los metiches y dicho sea de paso a darle este estúpido collar al hobbit - tomó el Tauk en sus manos - y claro, a decirle a tu hermano que te traiga un té. Así que simplemente quédate aquí.

Ella sonrió. Todo estaba claro ahora. Ella, que creía en el destino, estaba precisamente destinada a enamorarse de ese cabezota egocéntrico de Seto Kaiba. Y él, que estaba acostumbrado a vivir día con día, la amaba; y era lo mas importante, mas importante aun que sus negocios.

A final de cuentas, el matrimonio era una sentencia a cadena perpetua; y Seto Kaiba no quería salir de ella.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Tomatazos en un RR.

Agradecimientos: A todos los lectores y seguidores. Realmente fueron un gran apoyo para sacar esto adelante, aunque realmente no les haya dado el resultado deseado. Lo siento mucho.

No voy a poner Fin aunque este fic este completo, lo que sucede después lo quiero dejar abierto a la imaginación de los lectores.

A ver si encuentro las escenas perdidas y las subo a mi grupo para que las lean, pero ya será después cuando me libre un poco de la universidad.

Finalmente, gracias por leer y nos vemos en otra historia.

Nayru.


End file.
